Un papa soltero y una nueva oportunidad
by PupeHz
Summary: Mina es la maestra nueva, la cual a consquistado el corazon de su hija, podra conquistar el de el tambien? y ella estara dispuesta a sanar las heridas de un viejo amor, si esta decide regresar para recuperar a la niña y al papa? podra Yaten sanar sus heridas con el regreso y darle a su hija la vida que necesita? ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno aqui una historia que empezo a rondar por mi cabeza :3 y sin darme cuenta empece a escribir, es sobre mi pareja favorita 3_

_espero que el primer capi sea de su agrado ._

* * *

Mina era una joven alegre que le gustaban mucho los niños, así que cuando decidió que carrera debía escoger, no tuvo ninguna duda que sería una buena maestra de kínder, era su primer día de trabajo en aquella escuela, era nueva en la ciudad ya que había tenido que mudarse a Tokio por el trabajo, hubiera conseguido uno más cerca, pero algo le decía que tenía que ser en ese lugar, era muy guapa y a pesar de eso seguía soltera, ella no tenía ningún problema con eso-

Hola –dijo una joven alegre – eres la nueva maestra verdad?

-Mina sonrió – Si, tú también eres maestra aquí?

-la chica asintió- debes estar nerviosa verdad? A mi aún no se me quitan los nervios y ya llevo un año aquí, pero está bien la mayoría de los niños son tranquilos.

-Rio- la mayoría? Por cierto mi nombre es Mina Aino mucho gusto –estiro la mano para estrecharla la de la chica-

-tomo su mano y sonrió- Serena Tsukino un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien, escuche el rumor de que eres nueva en la ciudad, tienes ya donde vivir?

-negó- me quedare uno días en un hotel cerca de aquí, aún no he podido ver departamentos.

Bueno yo podría ayudarte con eso, estoy buscando compañera de piso

Tú también eres nueva aquí? –Pregunto Mina alegre, ya que algo en aquella chica le inspiraba esa sensación-

-ella rio y negó- yo vivo aquí con mis padres, bueno vivía, pero ahora que comencé a trabajar, quisiera independizarme.

-sonrió- te entiendo y la idea me gusta, cuando podría conocer el lugar?

-Serena se quedó un poco pensativa- compremos un poco de comida y vayamos, saliendo de aquí, te parece?

Si está bien, me gustaría conocer un poco más la ciudad

-se sonrojo por un momento- perdón por no invitarte a comer, pero cocinando no soy muy buena –rio un poco- el lugar está a solo tres cuadras, pero conozco los mejores lugares para divertirse en la ciudad.

-Rio- no importa, a mí tampoco se me da muy bien la cocina, comprar comida estará bien, enserio? Entonces tienes que llevarme.

-Las chicas platicaron por un rato más, sobre las dudas que tenía Mina de la escuela, los horarios y como manejaban las cosas ahí, el grupo que le toco era de segundo año, no eran muchos niños y parecían tranquilos, en realidad estaban contentos con su nueva maestra-

* * *

Maestra Mina usted se quedara con nosotros verdad? No dejara que la maestra Kaguya regrese, ella nos da mucho miedo –dijo un niño de cabello castaño y mirada tierna-

-Mina sonrió y negó- me quedare con ustedes, pero no deberían tener miedo a ningún maestro.

-el niño sonrió y se sonrojo por la manera en que la maestra le había sonreído-

Niños por ser el primer día y para conocernos que les parece si elegimos a nuestra mascota y después les leo un cuento?

Shiiiiiiiiiiii –respondieron emocionados los niños-

Un perrito –dijo una tímida niña llamada Izumi-

No, deberíamos tener un tiburón!

No un loro!

Un dinosaurio –Mina reía por las ocurrencias de los niños-

-Hotaru muy pocas palabras en todo el día sonrió y se acercó a Mina susurrándole al oído- podemos tener un conejito? Papi no me deja tener mascotas y yo en verdad quiero acariciar uno.

Está bien pequeña –mina hizo que los niños guardaran silencio, eso era algo que no se le dificultaba para nada- que les parece un lindo conejo?

-Aunque hubo muchos desacuerdos al final del día había sido decidido que sería un conejo, cuando la hora de la salida llego, Hotaru se acercó a Mina y la abrazo- gracias maestra Mina –luego la pequeña se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a Mina de reaccionar- de nada –susurro -

* * *

-Se encontró con Serena después de terminar con sus labores como habían quedado, pasaron por un poco de comida chica y caminaron hacia el departamento de la chica, Mina había quedado encantada con el lugar, primero por lo cerca que estaba, segundo había un mini súper justo enfrente, el lugar era tranquilo –

Está en el segundo piso, es el número 8, no es muy grande pero tiene dos recamaras con baño cada una, cocina y una pequeña sala, llevo una semana aquí y aun no tiene decoración, esperaba hacerlo con…

-Mina interrumpió a la chica antes de que siguiera hablando- conmigo, ya que seré tu nueva compañera

–Serena sonrió- pero aún no lo has visto, que tal si por dentro no te gusta.

-la chica rio- serias una mala vendedora Tsukino, además creo que puedo confiar en ti y ahora que lo dices entremos, muero por verlo y también por comer : P

-Las chicas entraron al departamento, mientras serena le contaba a mina sobre la paga del alquiler una mina muy asombra escuchaba- además de lindo, viviremos en este lugar sin pagar mucho, sabes amiga, esta noche yo invito las copas.

-Serena la miro insegura- pero mañana es viernes, tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

-mina rio- es día festivo y no habrá clase…

Bueno en ese caso, con mucho gusto, por cierto si necesitas ayuda con tus cosas dime y le avisare a mi hermano, podríamos ayudarte a traerlas.

Muchas gracias, se los agradecería mucho, pero antes de eso, tu hermano es guapo?

-Serena rio- Alto! Tiene novia y una hermanita celosa, así que cuidado –las chicas se miraron y rieron-

-Cuando Mina salía del lugar , se dio cuenta que había estado tan sumergida en la plática con serena que ni siquiera recordaba por donde llegaron y se sentía perdida, en eso vio a un chico con cabellos platinados que venía caminando en su dirección él estaba muy ocupado en una llamada –

Parece molesto –lo miraba de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al notar lo apuesto que era aquel chico- tengo que saber su nombre –aprovecho justo en el momento en que el dejaba el celular en su bolso para acercarse-

Disculpa como llego al hotel Black? –Pregunto de manera coqueta, mirándolo de cerca –

-El sin ni siquiera voltear a verla – a 7 cuadras por la izquierda –sin agregar nada más entro al edificio –

-voltio a ver a la izquierda y se dio un golpe mental ya que ahora lo veía claro- Gracias –cuando regreso la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba el chico, este había desaparecido, Mina camino desilusionada y luego sonrió al deducir que el chico había entrado a aquellos departamentos- Nos volveremos a ver …


	2. Chapter 2

-Esa mañana Mina preparo las cosas que podría llevar por su cuenta al departamento que compartía con Serena, estaba emocionada porque la nueva vida que estaba empezando, para decir verdad tenía miedo cuando llego, al pensar que viviría sola, aunque a veces hablaba con ella misma , una amiga nunca viene mal-

*Sera que serena salió * -pensaba mientras tocaba ansiosa la puerta del departamento 8- *sabía que debía haberle pedido el número de su celular*

-dejo de tocar cuando escucho que algo caiga, después de unos minutos serena abrió la puerta con el cabello revuelto y en pijama- Mina lo siento olvide que venias temprano.

-Mina miro a la chica y rio- es casi medio día, pero aun así siento el haberte despertado.

-negó y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara- creo que si no llegabas, seguiría durmiendo hasta el lunes –rio- anoche vi una película de terror y no pude dormir hasta que el sol salió.

-entro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y rio- pensé que dirías que el motivo de tu desvelada sería un chico.

-serena rio- no por ahora y tú? Algún chico que hayas dejado en Inglaterra que espere tu regreso?

Para nada, estamos en la misma situación y por mi parte espero seguir así, mis prioridades ahora son el trabajo con los niños, divertirme y conseguir un conejo –rio-

Mmm entiendo, entonces que así sea, un conejo? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Si los niños quieren un conejo como mascota de la clase, sabes dónde puedo conseguir uno muy tierno y lindo?

Vayamos al centro comercial, ahí hay una tienda de mascotas y además muero de hambre –dijo la chica tocándose el estómago-

Está bien, pero no tienes ningún problema con que este aquí hasta el lunes?

-serena que caminaba a su habitación sonrió- para nada, lo conejos son muy lindos y no hacen ruido, solo espero que no me lo dejes cuidando si quieres que sobreviva, ahora regreso iré a cambiarme.

-Mina llevo sus cosas a la habitación vacía que de ahora en adelante seria para ella, miro por la ventana y la abrió dejando que la brisa tocara su rostro luego rio y negó- no sé cómo una chica tan despistada es maestra de prescolar.

Mina Aino te estoy escuchando –serena estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación-

-al escuchar su voz mina dio un saltito y rio- Tsukino no debe andar asustando a la gente.

-No llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero sentían que habían sido amigas desde siempre, se dirigieron a un centro comercial y después de comer y unas vueltas por varias tiendas de ropa, entraron a la de animales-

Ese blanco es muy lindo –señalaba serena-

No me gustan sus ojos rojos –Mina intentaba imitar el movimiento de la nariz de aquellos conejitos- el café es más lindo, me llevare ese.

-compro todo lo necesario para aquella linda conejita, no estaba segura si era hembra o no, pero las chicas decidieron que sí, cuando regresaron al departamento cada una se fue a su habitación a descansar y después prepararse para la noche que tendrían.-

* * *

-Decidieron que lo mejor era ir a un karaoke bar, fueron asediadas por la mirada de la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban ahí, claro no era normal encontrarse a dos rubias, lindas y sin compañía-

Es un poco incómodo, no nos quitan la vista –dijo un poco sonrojada serena-

-mina sonrió- está bien, mientras no quieran compartir la mesa con nosotras…

-la mesera se hacer a ellas y sonriendo les susurro- son varios caballeros que quieren invitarles un trago esta noche señoritas.

-serena un poco nerviosa negó enseguida-

-mina solo sonreía pensativa-

Vamos anímense, tenemos seguridad y siempre es bueno aprovechar esas invitaciones –la mesera alentaba a las chicas-

Bueno una margarita azul para mí y para mi amiga –miro a serena y rio divertida- unas medias de seda-

-Cuando la mesera se retiró serena se voltio enseguida con su amiga- Mina, no puedo tomar mucho , yo … siempre quedo , bueno en mal estado y no controlo ni lo que digo , ni lo que hago.

-la rubia rio- tranquila, no tomaremos mucho –tomo el libro de canciones- vamos canta una conmigo –mirándolo-

-Ya iban por la segunda bebida y serena se sentía un poco mareada, pero era el turno de las chicas de subirse a cantar, mina subió primero y alegre tomo el micrófono, serena estaba un poco apenada pero subió con ella –

_Hola como estas_  
_espero no del todo mal_  
_aún no recibo la postal_  
_que prometiste el día en que te fuiste_

_puedo imaginar_  
_lo triste de tu soledad_  
_mirando toda la ciudad _  
_Dos meses fuera es una larga espera_

_yo estoy solo aquí_  
_no sé qué más puedo decir_  
_cuéntame cómo está París_  
_es divertido que no estés conmigo_

_más de lo que te imaginas _  
_me estoy portando mal y me fascina ie ie oi oi o_  
_más de lo que te imaginas _  
_me estoy portando mal y me fascina ie ie oi oi o_

* * *

-algunas personas coreaban la canción, pero algunos chicos chiflaban por la atención de las rubias, haciendo que algunas chicas celosas las miraran feo o incluso se marcharan enojadas-

Sabes no me molestaría que vinieran todos los días, esta noche ha sido divertida porque están aquí –comento el mesero a Yaten –

Sabes lo dudo –las miro por un momento- parecen unas niñas ricas que escaparon de papi para divertirse un rato con estos simios borrachos que les quieren pagar todo-

-el mesero suspiro y negó- no deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Y tú no deberías distraerme cuando trabajo con comentarios absurdos, en cambio deberías seguir trabajando que para eso venimos a este lugar-

-Las chicas no pudieron terminar la canción porque un borracho se había subido al escenario intentando tocarlas, este fue directo a Serena y antes de que su mano la tocara Mina le dio un puñetazo haciendo que este cayera-

-Yaten no hubiera volteado a ver, ni porque aquella chica se hubiera desnudado ya que en su mente solo una hermosa dama habitaba , pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver como el tipo caía- sí que sabe defenderse.

Mina será mejor que regresemos, no me siento muy bien –serena estaba asustada y tenía una mano en su estómago-

O no… -ayudo a su amiga a caminar y la llevo al baño, sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba- no llegaras a casa, mejor vomita aquí y cuando estés mejor nos iremos

-serena corrió al baño y mina sabía que lo mejor para su propio estomago era quedarse fuera, mientras esperaba a su amiga se distrajo con el celular, hasta que empezó a ser molestada por un chico que la tenía arrinconada en la pared-

-Yaten que se dirigía al baño pudo ver la incomodidad en su rostro, suspiro y se acercó a la pareja- disculpa cariño por hacerte esperar aquí –tomo por la cintura a la chica y la alejo de aquel chico- te están molestando? –Este decidió alejarse sin decir nada-

-Mina suspiro – Muchas gracias por alejarlo

-el sonrió irónicamente- lo que paso en el escenario fue una actuación? Porque pensé que sabias defenderte bien

-ella se sonrojo- me tomo desprevenida y… no podía hacer nada –la chica noto que el aun la sostenía por la cintura y se alejó un poco-

-el noto como se alejaba y la acerco un poco a el- oye, quien dijo que solo te quería ayudar sin obtener nada a cambio?

-ella lo miro confundida y un poco nerviosa - * es el mismo chico de ayer, pero parece que no me recuerda, espera acaba de decir que quería algo? –Ella no podía decir nada-

-el rio con cinismo y un toque coqueto, la atrajo más a él y le dio un beso sin decir nada mas-

-al principio se resistió pero no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando su boca pedía más , haciendo un beso cargado de exigencia y pasión por un desconocido-

-él se alejó y sin decir más entro al baño de caballeros, mina no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba pensando que tal vez era un sueño, uno muy loco o enserio había bebido de más y vivía un universo alterno-

-serena había salido al momento justo para ver todo lo que sucedía pero pensaba que era mejor quedarse en silencio y observar- Mina estas bien –se acercó a la chica cuando esta quedo sola-

Si estoy bien –tomo del brazo a su amiga y comenzó a caminar con ella- vámonos de aquí –se retiraron del lugar sin demorar un poco más-


	3. Chapter 3

~Una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida es tener palabras en tu corazón que no puedes pronunciar.

* * *

~Por la tarde del siguiente día ni Mina , ni Serena habían salido de sus habitaciones, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando mina abrió los ojos, miro la hora por su celular y no podía creer que había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, a decir verdad el beso de aquel desconocido solo la había dejado pensando, no, más bien recordando a una persona que quería dejar en el pasado, él la había lastimado y no es que ella aun quisiera estar con él , es que a veces cuando se sentía sola, lo recordaba , la mayoría del tiempo se sentía independiente y feliz , pero a veces ir por la calle y encontrarte una que otra pareja cariñosamente le hacía añorar ser la chica que iba de la mano o la que esperaba ansiosa un mensaje , llamada o una cita, ella nunca compartía esos sentimientos con nadie y es por eso que sentía una opresión en el pecho , así que cuando quería sacarlo de su mente lo escribía, busco en su bolso una libreta y las palabras salieron solas , ella solo escribió-

_"No es que aun sienta algo por ti o vivas constantemente en mi mente, es que a veces tu recuerdo se escabulle por mi mente, juega con mis sentimientos y al final hace a mi corazón sentir un vacío... el vacío que solo se llena con amor de ese ser que aún no ha llegado a mi vida para cambiarla. "_

-Ni ella misma sabia lo bien que sentía, al escribir sus pensamientos, tal vez liberada, estaba pasando por un etapa de filosofia , pero luego recordó que llevaba media hora despierta y no había escuchado ni un solo ruido en la casa, además su estómago empezaba a pedir comida, guardo sus cosas y se cambió por un vestido, se hizo una cola y se limpió el resto de maquillaje que se marcaba en su rostro del día anterior-

Serena debe estar dormida –rio- bueno creo que puedo preparar un desayuno decente -tomo su bolso y decidió ir al supermercado, agradeció que los papas de serena se preocuparan por ella y aunque es algo que no había usado para nada la chica, tenía una cocina muy completa, estaba saliendo de su habitación y se dirigía a la puerta cuando un chico rubio entraba por esta, ella lo miro sin saber quién era , la puso nerviosa y sin saber que hacer así que solo se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada-

Hola –el chico sonrió- tú debes de ser Mina verdad? Mi nombre es Haruka, Serena está aquí? He estado llamando a su celular toda la mañana y ella no contesto –el no solía hablar mucho, pero en verdad estaba preocupado –

-ella sonrió y suspiro tranquilizándose- Hola, este sí, mucho gusto – aunque mina no había asomado a la habitación de serena, sabía que ella un estaba dormida después de su salida de anoche- está en su habitación, pero aún está dormida.

-el negó con la cabeza- esta chica es increíble, siempre ha sido perezosa pero la tarde ya casi termina y ella un no se levanta, bueno solo quería saber que estuviera bien, un gusto señorita –y sin decir más el chico se fue-

-Mina sonrió- debe ser el hermano que serena menciono 3 . 3 pero que chico tan guapo… -después de comprar todo lo necesario para un rico desayuno, se dedicó a prepararlo, había agradecido tomar un curso de cocina que su mama le había impartido al saber que viviría sola y en una ciudad diferente, cuando termino entro sigilosamente al cuarto de la bella durmiente ya que eran casi las 4:30 y ella aún no había despertado-

Serena, serena… Serena! –La aludida se movió – mama en verdad no quiero ir a la escuela… -Mina no pudo aguantarse la risa, haciendo que serena se despertara –

Mina que pasa? –dijo serena sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos- aún es muy temprano? Me siento cansada.

Temprano? Son casi las 5, por cierto cuñadita Haruka estuvo aquí, estaba preocupado, pero le dije que dormías y se marchó.

Las 5? Muero de hambre –se levantó – de seguro me va a dar un sermón cuando me vea y –jugando le tiro una almohada – no soy tu cuñadita he!

-Rio y puso sus manos para que la almohada no le diera- está bien, te espero para desayunar.

* * *

-Ese mismo fin de semana Mina ya estaba más que instalada en ese departamento, Haruka y Serena la habían ayudado con sus cosas y era el lunes que presentaría a la mascota de la clase, llego temprano junto con Serena y aunque aún no era la hora de entrada de los niños, había una pequeña que ya esperaba en el salón-

Hola Hotaru que haces tan temprano aquí? – se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola-

-la pequeña sonrió y se alegró al ver que su maestra traía consigo un pequeño conejo- papi tenía que trabajar, puedo tocarlo –pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba-

Claro que si –sonrió y lo saco de su jaula para que la niña pudiera acariciarlo- sé que querías tanto un conejito, entonces que te parece si tú eres quien elije su nombre, pero tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto he –le guiño el ojo a la pequeña-

-la pequeña sonrió feliz y asintió haciendo con una manita el ademan de que ponía seguro a sus labios y le entregaba la llave a ella- Suky -dijo emocionada mientras la acariciaba-

-rio ante el gesto de la pequeña he hizo como que guardaba la llave – Suky será entonces –había algo en esa pequeña que hacia querer abrazarla cada que la miraba-

* * *

-Habían pasado tres meses desde que Mina llego a Japón, le gustaba ese lugar y amaba su trabajo, si antes le gustaba ahora más, era feliz al recibir el amor de los pequeños todos los días, estaban llegando las fechas navideñas y habría una fiesta para ellos y sus papas por navidad, mando una nota a los papas y con los niños había preparado una sorpresa-

-La pequeña Hotaru estaba feliz con su maestra, la mayoría de los días llegaba muy temprano a la escuela y podía platicar con ella mientras acariciaba y cuidaba a Suky, antes la única persona que adoraba era a su papa y no le gustaba ir a la escuela, o algunas noches cuando él trabajaba porque no podían estar juntos, la pequeña siempre se sentía triste cuando navidad llegaba y los sus compañeros decían los dulces y comidas que sus mamas preparaban , ella no podía decir lo mismo, porque no tenía mama, así que la mañana antes del festival llego temprano pero se sentó en su lugar apoyando su cabecita en su mesa y lloro , como no podía hacerlo en casa, era una niña fuerte y sabía que su papa siempre hacia todo por verla feliz, no quería que él se sintiera triste-

-al llegar sonrió , pensando que la pequeña se había quedado dormida , procuro no hacer mucho ruido al dejar sus cosas, fue entonces que noto que ella lloraba- Hotaru, princesita estas bien? –se acercó a ella-

-la niña se alzó un poco y rodio con sus bracitos sin dejar de llorar-

-sorprendida la abrazo con fuerza- está bien, todo está bien –acaricia su cabello maternalmente- estoy contigo, pero dime que pasa? –estaba preocupada, pues siempre había sido una niña alegre-

Quiero a mi mama –solo pudo decir eso-

-mina sonrió- está bien, quieres que le hable y venga por ti –la verdad no sabía mucha información de sus estudiantes-

-la pequeña negó – mami no vendrá, porque no quiere estar conmigo.

-mina alzo una ceja desconcertada- eres una niña muy hermosa y adorable, claro que quiere estar contigo, quien no quiere una pequeña como tú. Le hablare ahora mismo –se separó y comenzó a caminar-

-la pequeña la alcanzo y abrazo de nuevo- solo vivo con papi, desde siempre.

-sintió una punzada en el corazón y dejo de caminar, en ese momento pensaba que tal vez, sus papas tenían problemas o había fallecido y no sabía que podía decirle a la pequeña, en ningún lugar te enseñan a decir las palabras correctas –

-la pequeña se separó y limpio su carita- no conozco a mi mama, solo por una foto que encontré de ella con papa, es bonita y aunque papa no lo diga, sé que no me quiere , aunque nosotros la queremos mucho.

-sentía que iba a derramar unas lágrimas escuchando a la pequeña, lo fuerte que ahora sonaba al decir esas cosas sobre su madre, se agacho quedando a su altura y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero con el cuidado de no lastimar su cuerpo-

Maestra mina –la niña sonrió y le correspondió- si algún día estoy con mi mama, solo quiero que sea como tú y que huela bonito como tú.

-se separó un poco mirándola y le sonrió- claro que si pequeña, pero si dices eso, me sentiré celosa de tu mami al tener una niña tan hermosa como hija.

-le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió tiernamente- puedes ser mi mami, aunque sea de mentiritas?

-Mina en ese momento, solo pensó en la sonrisa de esa pequeña, así que acepto ser su mama, en el transcurso del día pudo notar lo feliz que se veía la pequeña, como si nada hubiera pasado esa mañana, con la única excepción de que al despedirse, ella la llamo Mama. -

* * *

~A veces las personas lloran, no porque sean débiles, sino porque llevan mucho tiempo siendo fuertes...

Hola :3

espero que esta historia este siendo del agrado de alguien

se aceptan criticas y comentarios :)


	4. Chapter 4

~ "cada persona que pasa por nuestra vida es única. siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. habrá los que se llevarán mucho... habrá de los que no nos dejarán nada. esta es la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad..."

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Esa tarde cuando la pequeña Hotaru estaba en casa con su papa, no podía dejar de hablar sobre su querida maestra , aunque no le había mencionado para nada el pequeño acuerdo que tuvo con ella, la pequeña estaba emocionada por el festival que tendría al día siguiente en la escuela, era tanto que había decidido acostarse a dormir desde temprano , pensaba que así el tiempo pasaría más rápido, ya que tenía preparada una sorpresa para su papa, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño , pero pudo dormir tres horas, aunque la niña al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Yaten que acababa de salir de tomar una ducha, escucho a su pequeña y fue enseguida a su habitación- que pasa princesa? –predio la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Papi –lo abrazo llorando- porque no me despertaste? Me perdí el festival… -

-No te has perdido nada mi pequeña, aun tienes que seguir durmiendo, te prometo que no te lo perderás –le dedico una tierna sonrisa, la cual solo podía dedicarle a ella y luego la recostó en la cama, tapándola bien, beso su frente.

-No faltaras verdad? –la pequeña lo miraba salir.

-Por nada del mundo mi amor, ahora duerme –apago la luz y salió de su habitación.

Aunque él tenía que cumplir con dos trabajos y a veces estaba demasiado cansado, siempre tenía tiempo para su hija, eran ya 5 años en los que ella era todo lo que le importaba, había olvidado sus sueños de adolecente, las citas , las salidas, nada de eso era para el ahora. Aunque él sabía que él le daba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, no podía darle lo único que ella quería, a su mama.

-Sachiko si no fueras tan egoísta y vanidosa, sé que podríamos ser una familia o por lo menos conocerla –negó enseguida, sabía que esos eran pensamientos de debilidad por su parte, o así los llamaba a él, ya que no había sacado de su corazón a la chica que el mayor de sus pesares pero aun así le había dado la más magnifico que tenía en la vida.

_**~Recuerdo de Yaten~**_

-Es una niña hermosa Sachiko tiene tus ojos- había olvidado el mundo por completo al tener en brazos a la bebe, su bebe.

Removió un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro y dio vuelta los ojos –tenemos un trato, o acaso te has olvidado? Vete de una vez yo quiero quedarme fuera de esto-

Adiós – salió con la bebe entre sus brazos sin siquiera voltear asía atrás, no sabía a donde iría, en realidad no tenía a donde ir y no sabía mucho sobre los bebes, pero había sido obligado a tomar esa decisión y desapareció de esa ciudad esa misma noche.

* * *

Mina se había pasado toda esa tarde con una inquilina del mismo edificio que ella compartía con serena, quería hacer algo especial por los niños y aquella amable señora le había prometido que le enseñaría como hacer unas galletas de navidad, a decir verdad la primera bandeja se le quemo, pero no fue razón suficiente para que se diera por vencida, al final había terminado las galletas con éxito, solo tenía un rubio problema que había estado merodeando la cocina desde que el olor de aquellas deliciosas galletas salía del horno.

-Anda mina déjame probar una por favor –le decía con ojos rogones.

-No serena, son para mañana, así que tendrás que esperar –

-pero si me darás mañana, no me puedes adelantar una hoy? Ándale si?-la rubia de coletas insistía.

Suspiro y se negó a sí misma por no poder decirle que no a su amiga, termino dándole dos galletas, no era mucho el tiempo que habían compartido, pero la conocía bien, una jamás le bastaría, en realidad ni dos , pero no le daría más , por ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una pequeña muy alegre despertó y corrió al cuarto de su papa, se subió a su cama y comenzó a darle besitos en las mejillas - papi despierta! –

La verdad es que él había despertado desde que escucho los pasos de la niña cuando corría, pero había mantenido los ojos cerrados para que ella no se diera cuenta, sonrió cuando la pequeña lo lleno de besos pero se divertía ante su insistencia por lo que decidió fingir un poco más.

Hotaru puso sus manitas en las mejillas de él y las jalo un poco –sonreíste, papi levántate!-

En un rápido y cuidadoso movimiento agarro a la pequeña y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – hay pequeña, no sabes a quien has despertado – reía y disfrutaba mucho escucharla reír, eso era algo que solo podía hacer con ella, había levantado un muro con el resto del mundo.

Haruka el hermano de serena había llegado temprano al departamento de las chicas, había aceptado a ayudarlas con las cosas que necesitaban llevar y estaba llevando la última caja cuando vio a Serena salir de su habitación con un puchero de tristeza.

-Soy Rodolfo el reno! – había despertado con gripe y la nariz la tenía un poco roja, pero era su costumbre exagerar un poco las cosas.

-No en realidad eres serena, pero no creo que el termino de reno sea bien usado ya que eres una chica – no pudo evitar reír al ver el puchero que se había formado en la cara de su hermanita, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazo. –cuídate mucho y sanaras pronto, además no te ves mal, no se nota mucho-

Ella le correspondió y sonrió –te lo prometo, Mina se nos hace tarde!-

El chico cerró un ojo y llevo una mano al oído que había sido agredido por el grito, prefirió no decir nada ya que no quería incomodar a su hermana.

-Si ya voy – salió con rapidez del cuarto, la verdad se le veía molesta.

-Que pasa mina? – pregunto curiosa su amiga.

-No es justo que siendo un festival, tengamos que llevar el uniforme de la escuela, yo quería verme linda –

Ustedes ya se ven lindas, no necesitan un tipo de ropa en específico –salió llevando las cosas que faltaban después de decirle eso a las chicas, sabía que funcionaria para que esa platica terminara y el pudiera seguir con sus asuntos.

Mina se sonrojo por el comentario del apuesto chico y serena celosa la jalo del brazo, para que reaccionara y de una buena vez llegaran a su destino.

* * *

Todo estaba casi listo para comenzar, la mayoría de las familias se encontraban ahí, al parecer todos se la pasaban bien.

Hotaru llego caminando de la mano de su papa, pero se separó apenas pudo ver a su maestra corriendo a ella la abrazo.

-Mami – lo dijo en un tono que solo mina pudiera escuchar ya que no quería que los demás niños supieran.

-Hola princesita – le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió por la calidez de la niña. – ¿estas lista? –

Yaten había pensaba que era una broma del destino, que la vida había decidido jugar con él porque estaba aburrida, se había quedado observando a la chica que tenía en brazos a su hija, la reconoció al instante y la verdad no esperaba verla jamás en su vida otra vez. –Vaya que la ciudad es chica… - estaba más que seguro que su presencia no pasaría desapercibida por ella, pues su pequeña lo había llamado para que él se acercara con ellas.

-Quiero presentarte a mi papa – Sonrió y lo llamo.

Alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa , casi salía un grito de su boca, había recordado varias veces lo que paso esa noche en el karaoke , pero al ver que él se acercaba como si jamás en su vida la hubiera visto, tomo una sabia decisión, ella haría lo mismo.

-Hola mucho gusto conocerlo señor, Mina Aino la maestra de Hotaru – sonrío por cordialidad.

-Igualmente señorita Aino, Yaten Kou – había algo extraño, que era el acaso tan fácil de olvidar? No es que le importara la verdad, pero ella ni siquiera mostro ninguna emoción al verlo.

Hotaru estaba feliz, en ese momento las dos personas que la hacían feliz estaban ahí con ella, esperaba que su papa pensara lo mismo que ella sobre su maestra, ya que las vacaciones se acercaban y no quería pasar tantos días sin verla.

-Papi puede cenar con nosotros el 24?, siempre estamos solitos. – soltó de repente la pequeña con inocencia y esperanza en el rostro.

La verdad es que él no podía negarle nada, pero no quería involucrar a esa chica en su pequeña familia. –Hotaru, quizá tu maestra ya tenga planes para ese día, no puedes invitar a alguien no más porque si.-

Sonrió tiernamente por la idea que cruzo por aquella pequeña cabecita y para ser honesta el único plan que tenía para esa fecha era un maratón de películas sobre navidad y golosinas, sus navidades también eran solitarias -

-Pero yo quiero estar con ustedes –estaba a punto de llorar

-No llores hotaru , si tu papa acepta , podemos salir nosotras otro día –

-No, quiero que sea ese día -los miro a los dos como diciendo por favor.

El suspiro resignado. –de acuerdo, señorita Aino podría pasar con nosotros esta navidad? –

-Si – sabía que no era buena idea, pero quería que la pequeña este feliz. –ahora no llores pequeña es hora de empezar-.

Se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un besito a cada uno para al final reunirse con sus compañeros.

-No tienes que ir, no es necesario.. – miraba como su pequeña se alejaba.

-Iré, se pondría triste y yo no quiero eso… con permiso señor Kou, que disfrute el festival. – se alejó lo más rápido que podía de aquel hombre, justamente él tenía que ser el papa de aquella encantadora niña, pero se había dado un pequeño golpe en la frente por que hubo un momento en que solo podía mirar sus facciones y quedar perdidamente en sus labios.

* * *

La sorpresa que los niños prepararon para sus papas era una canción de navidad que habían estado ensayando, hotaru había sido la voz principal y después un baile con temática navideña, algunas madres jóvenes no prestaban atención a lo que ocurría pues estaban más distraídas cuchicheando acerca del apuesto joven que estaba solo, él había prestado atención a todo lo que su pequeña hacía, pero el que lo miraran de esa manera lo irritaba así que les lanzo una mirada asesina esperando que con eso lo dejaran en paz y así fue.

-con el termino de aquel festival mina estaba en la puerta despidiendo a sus alumnos entregándoles las galletas que había preparado con mucho cariño para ellos, había preparado unas especiales para Hotaru, la vio venir al lado de Yaten y tomo el aire suficiente para aguantar el que este cerca y ella pudiera seguir con su indiferencia. – princesita prepare esto especial para ti – sonrió y le dio una bolsa con adornos navideños que contenía galletas decoradas en forma de múñenos y estrellas.

-Gracias – las agarro feliz y sonrió.

-De nada, espero que te diviertas mucho en tus vacaciones y te portes bien –sonrió también al verla feliz.

-Shii, mam.. –se detuvo antes de que su papa la escuchara. –Maestra mina, la estaremos esperando – la abrazo.

-Dame tu número y te hablare para darte la dirección de mi casa – saco su celular para apuntarlo.

-Claro – se lo dio mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y se despedía, después de eso ambos se retiraron.

* * *

~ Gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi historia :3

se que este capitulo no tiene mucha emosion por parte de los personajes, pero prometo que el proximo lo comenzara.

ShelydeKou : Hola nena me da mucho gusto leer tus comentarios :3 Si son maestras, no me las imagino en un trabajo que tenga que ser algo serio xD ella pensaba hacerlo con su compañera, por eso mina la interrumpio y dijo que lo hiciera con ella, aceptando asi que vivirian juntas, si era yaten .

yo tambien xD en lo glotona y dormilona, ademas nada buena en la escuela pero ahi vamos xD, no fue error mio no aclarar eso, yaten era el bartender , el chico en la mente de mina se sabra mas adelante, no para nada en tres meses, pero ahora lo hicieron y se que no es muy emosionante pero prometo que el proximo capitulo con la cena si lo sera :3 gracias por tomarte el timpo de leer.

natalianime aqui un nuevo capi :) me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

.Darling : Ntp , creeme te entiendo, yo tambien aveces leeo algunos fics y no comento :P no enseguida, aveces por que me distraigo cuando termino xD o si tiene muchos capi, no quiero dejar de leer. :3 gracias por tu comentario, intentare mejorar eso para una mejor calidad.

Srita. Rossy Kou : Sabes tu comentario me dejo pensativa, la verdad no lo habia visto como autobiografia ya que no soy muy buena con los niños xD y aun estoy a la mitad de mi carrera , asi que volvi a leerla y si en uno empeze a mesclar mis sentimientos con los del personaje que quiero crear , mas fantasia que realidad e.e ya que Yaten Kou no existe jump xDD. :3 :O tal vez si soy tu otro yo . espero poder leer una de tus historias.

Anahis: Hola , claro que si lo hare :3 intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar y darles capitulos mas largos y emosionantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad , son de Naoko :) yo solo me divierto con las historias, las frases o canciones usadas , tampoco me pertenecen.**

~No quiero que pienses que me importa algo lo de anoche, no quiero tu teléfono ni cartas, ni postales, no quiero casarme contigo, pase lo que pase mañana habremos tenido hoy, y si volvemos a encontrarnos alguna vez en el futuro pues ¡muy bien, seremos amigos!

Capítulo 5

* * *

-Estuve esperando la llamada de Yaten Kou durante 5 días y me hablo uno solo antes de navidad, estaba enojada, claro dejarme como la mala delante de Hotaru, seguro diría que no quise ir y por un momento esa idea corrió por mi mente, pero no puedo hacerle eso, también quiero verla . Mina estaba en medio de un campo de batalla en el centro comercial contra un montón de chicas, que seguro como ella, habían dejado las compras del vestuario a último momento, lo que le daba fuerza para empujar, correr y pelear por ese vestido que nombro ideal y que había estado buscando por tres horas, era el coraje que tenía contra el platinado. Llego por fin a su casa alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, estaba agotada y se tiro en la cama, serena entro a su habitación y se sentó a su lado.

Mina seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros? Mi familia quiere conocerte y además no está bien que estés sola en navidad. –la rubia estaba preocupada-.

No todo está bien, además saldré, no estaré del todo sola y le prometí a tu mama que iría al día siguiente –la chica le sonrió-

Pero me dijiste que no tardarías ahí y luego regresarías, bueno siempre puedes avisarme está bien? Yo me iré desde hoy, tengo que ayudar con las cosas. –se despidió y se fue-.

* * *

Para la noche siguiente comenzó a arreglase temprano se puso el vestido negro, con cuello de tortuga, pero la espalda la dejaba al descubierto y corto, se soltó el pelo y lo alació su maquillaje fue sencillo un delineador negro en los ojos y brillo labial, no iba a una cita, así que no tenía que esmerarse demás, tomo un taxi y dio la dirección, solo tardo 20 minutos en llegar. –Vaya, me queda muy cerca-. Toco la puerta del departamento y sonrió al ver que la pequeña la recibía feliz.

Shii viniste – contenta la abrazo.

Claro te prometí que lo haría –la alzo y le sonrió- además te traje un regalo.

Puedes pasar y bienvenida a nuestra casa –Yaten salía de la cocina con una camisa algo ajustada a su cuerpo, color gris oscuro y un pantalón de vestir, para los ojos de mina se veía no guapo, guapísimo era la palabra que inundaba su pensamiento, aunque evito verlo mucho, para que él no lo notara.-

Buenas noches –entro con la pequeña en brazos- gracias –después de haber babeado mentalmente por él, miro la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, tenían un pequeño árbol y por las paredes enmarcados muchos de los dibujos que la pequeña hacia como retrato de ellos dos, él le indico donde podía poner sus cosas y ella se quitó el abrigo para guardarlo, cuando el la vio con aquel vestido sonrió de lado y susurro para el que esa sería una larga noche.-

Espero que les guste lo que prepare, no es la típica cena de navidad… -dijo el después de servir y sentarse con ellas en la mesa-

Papi lo que tu coshinas siempre esta rico –la pequeña sonrió-.

Por mi está bien, no soy buena siguiendo las tradiciones… pero no la cena es a las 11 para esperar el regalo de santa? –Sonreía, haciéndole caras de emoción a Hotaru-.

Si ella cena muy tarde, no dormirá –sonrió de lado- además tu misma estas diciendo que no eres buena siguiendo las tradiciones… no hay porque romper eso. –dijo el riendo un poco- .

Está bien, pero recordando lo primero la cena se ve muy rica –ya estaba saboreando el fetuchini que él había preparado ya que era una de sus comidas favoritas, había ensalada y tiras de pollo zinga, papas en gajos y con especias- *ese hombre debe enseñarme a cocinar * -pensó.-

-La pequeña agradeció por la comida antes de que empezaran-. Gracias a mi papi por cocinar tan rico, a mi maestra mina que está con nosotros y que santa me traiga muchos regalos y que papi y la maestra mina siempre estén conmigo –sonrió y empezó a comer-.

-Mina rio un poco por las palabras de la pequeña y Yaten sonrió escuchándola luego negó con la cabeza- *Debo dejar de consentir a mi pequeña caprichosa * -pensó-.

Comieron a gusto y el tiempo se les fue sin darse cuenta ya era media noche, Hotaru había estado aguantándose el sueño porque quería abrir sus regalos, estaba ansiosa. Mina había pensado que sería una velada incomoda en la cual no tardaría nada, pero a decir verdad aunque aquel hombre se había comportado extraño anteriormente, los tres charlaron y rieron como si en verdad fueran una familia, se sentía a gusto. Estaban por retirarse de la mesa para que la pequeña abriera sus regalos cuando el celular de ella empezó a sonar.

Con permiso –sonrió y miro el móvil, era un mensaje de… Yaten, alzo una ceja lo miro luego leyó el mensaje- #Puedes distraerla, mientras santa pone su regalo bajo el árbol?# -ella le sonrió en señal de afirmación.- Hotaru, santa me encargo que unos requisitos que tenías que cumplir para que él te diera un regalo… y solo me falta uno, dice que –la miro pensativa- tienes que enseñarme tu habitación –le sonrió-.

Conoces a santa? –pregunto sorprendida y sonriendo- shiii –como estaba ansiosa tomo de la mano a mina y la llevo a su habitación-

-rio al ser casi arrastrada por la niña y sonrió al ver como estaba decorada- es muy linda, tu elegiste las cosas?

Si papi y yo lo pintamos, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños –decía la niña orgullosa-.

Pues les quedo muy bonito –acariciaba su cabello cuando le llego otro mensaje donde el platinado le decía que podían regresar.- santa dice que es hora –la pequeña no espero mucho y corrió al arbolito dejándola atrás, ella sonrió y camino detrás, cuando llego a la sala la pequeña abrazaba una caja enorme con una nota que tenía escrito su nombre.-

-el regalo de Hotaru era la muñeca que tanto quería, hacía gestos y sonidos, luego abrió el de su papa y el que mina le llevo, que era un peluche que desde que vio abrazo junto con su muñeca estuvieron en la sala hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida en las piernas de ella abrazando sus regalos-

Creo que el cansancio por fin la venció –sonreía al mirarla-.

Si –el intento moverla, pero se despertaba, no queriendo separarse de mina aun-.

Está bien, déjala no me molesta para nada, a menos de que quieras que me vaya? –la verdad estar casi solos la ponía nerviosa.-

No me molesta señorita Aino, pero me imagino que debe tener otros planes, más divertidos.

Para nada señor Kou, soy nueva en la ciudad y no tengo amigos que vivan aquí más que mi compañera de casa. –el sonrió de lado al

escucharla-

Puedo preguntar de dónde vienes? Quieres algo de beber? –Miro un pequeño bar que tenía-.

Claro –sonrió- vengo de Londres, un whisky estaría bien para mi gracias.

-se levantó para prepararlos- y que haces tan lejos de tu casa? Tienes familia? –suspiro y se maldijo por querer saber más de aquella chica, nunca tenía tanta curiosidad y no solía preguntar sobre la vida de nadie, porque la verdad no le importaba, pero creo al ver como su hija quería a aquella muchacha y el ameno rato que habían estado pasando le hacía pensar que era agradable, divertida y demonios esa mujer era sexy y besaba bien, además tenía curiosidad de saber si ella había olvidado aquel incidente.-

Este lugar me gusta mucho, aún más que mi ciudad… mi mama siempre está de viaje , es la única familia que tengo y bueno ni siquiera ha devuelto mis llamadas desde que llegue aquí –suspiro y tomo la copa que él le dio-

Lo siento, no debí preguntar –se sentó cerca de ella-

Está bien, no importa –sonrió y en ese momento la pequeña alzo la mano, algo pasaba en su sueño ya que siguió dormida, pero la copa que había llevado mina a sus labios se voltio con el ligero golpe de Hotaru derramando el líquido en su vestido, mina soltó un pequeño grito y luego se llevó la otra mano a la boca no quería despertarla, pero estaba frio.-

-el no pudo evitar reírse, lo hizo por unos minutos hasta ver la expresión de la rubia que sufría el frio de la bebida, cargo a Hotaru que había quedado bien dormida y sonrió intentando dejar de reír- será mejor que tomes una ducha, te prestare algo de ropa, le señalo el baño- hay toallas limpias.

-ella también rio, la verdad la escena fue muy divertida… corrió al baño y se dio una ducha, el toco la puerta- te dejo aquí la ropa, estaré en la sala. –Ella sonrió y cuando se puso la ropa y se miró rio un poco por lo grande que le quedaba- huele bien –llevo el cuello de la camisa a su nariz y luego se sonrojo- como voy a salir a la calle así en navidad… -salió y fue a donde él estaba, vio que se había puesto a recoger las cosas- te puedo ayudar con algo? –el negó, pero ella insistió y se puso a lavar los trastes.-

Los invitados no deberían hacer nada señorita, por favor deje eso.

-sonrió- pero digamos que soy una invitada especial, ya que llevo ropa de la casa ayudare.

-el rio- cierto, se ve muy graciosa –tenía una camisa de él y unos pants-

-ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego rio- pase de ser una invitada, a ser el payaso?

Digamos que sí, ahora tienes que hacerme reír un rato mas.-sonrió-

Oye! -se hizo la ofendida y riendo le tiro la esponja con que lavaba los trastes y luego se arrepintió al ver la expresión de él, cuando esta mancho su camisa – lo siento.

-el la miro serio y se la quitó, luego se acercó a ella y en un moviento rápido le puso un poco de espuma que se había formado en la nariz- ahora estamos a mano y solo te falta los zapatos payasita.

-ella no pudo decir nada, ese hombre había invadido su espacio personal, por su mente solo cruzaba el recuerdo de aquel beso y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus labios, él estaba cerca podía oler su perfume, su aliento era cálido y su piel se erizaba. El noto como ella lo miraba y no pudo negar la atracción y la química que tenían, ninguno de los dos supo en que momento habían roto la poca distancia que les quedaba y se habían fundido en un beso, al principio meloso, luego exigente , el rodeo su cintura acercándola más y ella choco contra la pileta rodeando su cuello, se besaron hasta quedar sin aire, cuando se separaron los dos se miraron sin poder decir nada, ella se había acercado esta vez para besarlo de nuevo, el bajo sus manos recorriendo sus glúteos y luego subió por su espalda con las manos por debajo de su blusa, ella gimió ante los besos y las caricias y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, jamás había deseado a un hombre como a él en ese momento, se separó de sus labios y comenzó a llenarle el cuello de besos el suspiraba , pero en ese momento el celular de ella comenzó a sonar, lo ignoro tres veces , hasta que él se separó algo agitado.

Creo que es urgente –dijo con voz ronca.-

-maldijo mentalmente a la persona que hablaba y se alejó para contestar, pero cuando miro su celular se sorprendió no tenía nada- creo que es el tuyo el que sonó.

-alzo una ceja, él siempre lo apagaba cuando estaba con su hija en fechas especiales fue a ver y se sorprendió al ver quien era, pero no contesto, se limitó a apagarlo acto que a mina no pasó desapercibido.

Al final no era nada importante… -dijo el un poco serio-

Ah –solo pudo decir eso, estaba sonrojada, hasta ahora su cerebro le estaba enviando recordatorios de lo que acaba de hacer, los cuales salieron de su mente cuando lo escucho a el hablar.

Espero que no te confunda lo que acaba de pasar. –Él había prendido un cigarrillo-.

-ella no entendió que era exactamente lo que el quiso decirle- no debió pasar…será mejor que me vaya.

Paso porque los dos queríamos que fuera así, puedes quedarte y continuar lo que empezamos, pero no te confundas, solo busco una noche de sexo, no una relación.

-el tono que el uso y lo directo que fue la molesto, estaba decidida a irse, pero antes de eso , quería golpearlo, se acercó para hacerlo, pero cada vez que él estaba cerca , hacia todo menos lo que pensaba, termino besándolo y el beso los llevo a saciar sus instintos esa noche.

* * *

Pronto se sabra mas sobre Sachiko :3 solo que aun no es el momento.

el chico era un ex novio de mina :) tal vez juegue un papel en la historia de nuevo

espero que les guste el capi .


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad , son de Naoko :) yo solo me divierto con las historias, las frases o canciones usadas , tampoco me pertenecen.**

~Tengo la mejor parte del trato. Yo sólo te presté mi cuerpo, tú me prestaste tu sueño.

Capítulo 6

* * *

Yaten despertó temprano, la verdad había quedado profundamente dormido, solo se sentía extraño, ya tenía mucho tiempo el que no despertaba con alguien a su lado , mina lo había abrazado como si él fuera un oso de peluche, el sonrió al verla, le recordaba a Hotaru cuando no podía dormir y lo hacía con él, al recordar a la pequeña sabía que tenía que despertar a mina ya que no podría explicar lo que paso y la niña era muy lista y curiosa, recordó que había apagado el celular y las llamadas, lo prendió y por fin miro quien era.

# Hola cariño, feliz navidad –estaba con algunos emoticones sonrientes- sabes, fue muy difícil encontrarte, debemos hablar, tienes que dejar de huir de mí, quiero verte, te extraño así que llámame. Con cariño Sachiko. #

Había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero ese mensaje solo se lo confirmaba, para que lo buscaba ahora? Él quería creer que eso no le importaba, pero vaya que lo hacia lo noto cuando encendió el segundo cigarrillo a esas horas de la mañana, decidió eliminarlo y no contestarle, de algo estaba seguro, no caería en sus trampas, pudo ver que el humo comenzaba a despertar a mina y le sonrió cuando ella lo miro y se sonrojo separándose de él.

Buenos días… -se cubría con la sabana.-

Buenos días … -apago el cigarro que tenía y la acerco de nuevo a su cuerpo mientras la besaba, tenía seguro algo , esa chica lo había ayudado a olvidar los demonios que rondaban por su cabeza todas las noches, no sabía si lo que paso se repetiría, pero mientras ella estuviera en su cama aprovecharía.-

-le correspondió el beso y rodeo su cuello, se maldecía mentalmente por ser débil y caer de nuevo, había pensado que todo fue un sueño, que de seguro llego temprano a casa y el helado que se comió la hizo crear esa clase de fantasías, vaya que reales… salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como el acariciaba su cuerpo y ella tampoco podía quedarse atrás, había descubierto lo fascinante que era acariciar su piel y delinear cada parte de él , queriendo recordarla, le gustaba sentirlo sobre ella, se sentía segura, pero sabía que tenía que alejarse, no quería salir lastimada, él le había dejado en claro que solo la quería para una cosa y ella sabía que no se le haría difícil enamorarse-.

Me gustas… -la miro a los ojos- pero no quiero forzarte a este tipo de relación conmigo, puedo hacer como que nada paso, no me veras seguido, jamás le diré a nadie, no quiero lastimarte, pero solo estoy pensando en mí, ya que solo te ofrezco esto, alguien con quien pasar un buen rato, pero si aceptas… quiero ser el único, nunca me ha gustado compartir, lo podremos dejar cuando encuentres a alguien más.

-lo miraba a los ojos procesando sus palabras tan rápido como sus hormonas la dejaban, no pudo decir nada, se limitó a acercarlo y besarlo, sabía que debió salir corriendo, pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo, saldría lastimada, lo sabía, pero había llegado a ese lugar tomando riesgos, uno mas no sería lo que la detuviera, sonrió coqueta al morder su labio inferior y sin dejar de darle pequeños besos solo pudo decir- yo también quiero ser la única.

Así será… -fundieron sus cuerpos haciendo uno solo nuevamente, porque ninguno de los dos podría haber esperado más tiempo, después de eso ella pudo tomar una ducha y marcharse, era muy temprano, pero Hotaru despertaría pronto.

Mina camino varias esquinas sin parar, no vivía lejos y necesitaba el tiempo para pensar el frio de las calles y que no hubiera gente a esa hora la ayudo a aclarar sus pensamientos, paso a una farmacia y mientras debatía que pastillas anticonceptivas debía utilizar, agradeció que su compañera pasaría fuera esa noche, no sabe cómo podría explicar el no haber llegado a dormir y además hacerlo con la ropa de un chico. Pero, la verdad se sentía feliz, se mordía el labio al no poder compartir esa felicidad, había olvidado mencionarle a él lo mal que se le daba guardar secretos, termino su pequeña compra y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Bienvenida a Japón señorita Komatsu, espero su estancia sea placentera aquí. –La chica sonrió – Y lo será –se retiró a su habitación- tienes un mes mi querido Yaten para venir por ti solo de nuevo a mi lado, de lo contrario tendré que ir a buscarte –miraba unas fotografías de él que habían sido tomadas de lejos , con el despistado, ella había contratado un detective- siempre tan serio –observaba una donde parecía que posaba a la cámara y la llevo a sus labios para darle un beso- si no quisieras que te encontrara, te hubieras cambiado el nombre.

Había decidido buscarlo, porque en todos esos años no podía olvidarlo, no quería ser madre, no quería ni conocer a la niña, sentía celos de ella… -miraba el atardecer por el balcón de su habitación y tomaba una copa de vino.-

**_~ Recuerdo de Sachiko~_**

Yaten tenemos que hablar –estaba en la cama con él, la verdad hacia una semana que no podía salir, tenía nauseas, vomitaba por cada bocado de comida y lo ilógico es que tenía hambre, él había estado cuidándola, desde esa mañana, los anteriores días no había querido verlo, no estaba en condiciones, pero tenía sospechas, jamás se había cuidado al estar con el.-

Estoy embarazada… -suspiro, quería que fuera una pesadilla-.

Qué? Enserio? Tendremos un bebe? –Él sonreía y comenzó a besar su vientre-

-ella lo alejo y negó- no tendremos nada, no lo quiero, si mi papa se entera me quitara la herencia, además yo no quiero ser madre, no me gustan los niños.

Pero no podemos hacer nada… -se sentía un poco desilusionado escuchándola- hablare con él, prometo hacerme responsable de todo.

Y que, tu nos vas a mantener? Te pondrás a trabajar y viviremos en casa de tus padres… ni siquiera le agrado a tu mama y a decir verdad tampoco me agrada ella.

Podemos vivir solos, no puedo llenarte de lujos, no ahora… estoy estudiando pero dejaría eso por crear esta familia contigo.

No la quiero, ya saque una cita para perder al bebe. –Seria y sin remordimientos.-

No puedes hacer eso, es mi hijo, tengo derecho a opinar. –se sentía muy molesto.-

Pero es mi cuerpo y mi decisión y ahora quiero estar sola, por favor vete.

Piénsalo por favor, esa no es la solución yo te amo Sachiko, sé que seremos felices –beso su frente y se fue-.

-Había asistido a una clínica al día siguiente, pero su embarazo estaba ya algo avanzado y perder la vida era algo que no quería, así que pensó que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se quedaría con Yaten y lo daría en adopción, podría pagar a los doctores para que dijeran algo diferente, su papa cubriría los gastos, nadie se enteraría que sería madre.

_**~Fin del recuerdo. ~**_

* * *

Esa tarde Mina irradiaba felicidad, había aceptado estar con la familia de serena y la verdad se estaba divirtiendo al ver como peleaba con sus hermanos, se desilusiono al conocer a la perfecta novia de Haruka, por más que intento buscarle un defecto la señorita Kaio, no tenía ni uno. Se sentía bien al estar en ese ambiente familiar y añoro tener algo así, era divertido escuchar los chistes poco graciosos del papa de Serena, a su madre regañando a todos, ayudar a servir y a limpiar, ella nunca había tenido nada de eso, la mejor navidad que recordaba fue cuando supo quién era su papa y que seguía con vida, aunque también fue la más triste.

_**~Recuerdo de Mina ~**_

Hola señor Aino buenas noches –sonreía feliz, no podía apartar la mirada de él, queriendo memorizar sus gestos, noto que tenían los mismos ojos.-

Que haces aquí Mina? –el la reconoció enseguida, era igual a su madre –

Me conoces? –se emocionó- porque nunca me has hablado? Bueno no importa, yo quiero conocerte.

Si, tienes una cuenta bancaria en la cual deposito una generosa cantidad cada mes y mi apellido… es todo lo que necesitas de mí, tengo una familia que no quiero perder por la hija que tuve con una aventura, así que por favor no regreses a mi oficina otra vez.

-había sido fuerte al escuchar las palabras que él le dijo, no lloraría, no ahi … pero aria algo que necesitaba- feliz navidad papa –lo abrazo fuertemente y luego se separó de él corriendo lejos de ahí-.

_**~Fin del recuerdo. ~**_

Estaban en el taxi de camino a su departamento y mina no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a derramar unas lágrimas, serena lo noto por el reflejo de la ventana y se preocupó.

Estas bien? –Puso una mano en su hombro-

Ah? –La miro, saliendo de su trance- si si, gracias.

Estas llorando –dijo curiosa y preocupada-

-se llevó las manos a las mejillas y las sintió mojadas luego rio- creo que es el frio, pero estoy bien.

-Serena no le creyó, pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir más, si mina no quería contarle, no podría obligarla-.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 ahora me pondre a contestarlos , para aclarar algunas dudas.

Bueno aqui conocemos un poco mas de Sachiko , ah ella me molesta xD, pero es importante en la historia.

si algo que pongo no se entiende claro , no duden en decirme . Hasta el proximo :)


	7. Chapter 7

_~Me gusta todo lo que me hace daño. Tú, por ejemplo._

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Hace cuatro días que no sé nada de él, la verdad no importa mucho, sabía que no llamaría y no habría ni un mensaje de buenos días, ni siquiera lo extraño, pero estoy aburrida, demonios, odio pensar tonterías cuando no tengo en nada en que ocupar mi tiempo –mina hablaba sola mientras miraba la televisión y comía una bolsa enorme de papas- creo que tomare el riesgo, si no lo hago me quedare comiendo y es sábado, no puedo culpar a serena de mi aburrimiento , soy yo la que no quiso acompañarla a su reunión de amigas. –Escribía y borraba mensajes- se mira muy tonto que le ponga caritas y si piensa que soy un fastidio? –sonrió de lado- no, claro que no, el no pensara eso, pero creo que quedare como la rubia tonta que busca el chico sabiendo que solo fue una noche –dejo el celular de lado y se revolvió el cabello- saldré sola.

-tomo el control de la tele y lo apago estaba por pararse cuando su celular sonó, solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa – No le envié nada o sí? –Miro con un poco de miedo y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que no envió nada en cambio el si lo había hecho.-

**~Mensajes~**

#Hola Mina, te gustaría salir hoy por la noche?# Yaten

#Claro, donde nos vemos? J y a dónde vamos? ;)# Mina

#Si no tienes ningún problema, puedo pasar por ti para ir a bailar.# Yaten

#Para nada –le escribió la dirección- te espero a las 9pm# Mina

-El chico no contesto más, fue lo mejor para ella , ya que al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que solo tenía dos horas para estar lista- Dos horas nunca es suficiente tiempo para una mujer –se metió a prisas al baño- .

-Yaten llego por ella, media hora después de la citada y toco la puerta- Voy –se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la puerta y Mina abrió después de unos minutos-.

Llegas tarde –fingió molestia al ver su sonrisa- .

No me digas que me has esperado media hora, porque estabas lista? –alzo una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír-.

Claro –mintió-.

-el rio- no me gusta esperar y sé que estas mintiendo.

-ella rio también y le saco la lengua- bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, pensé que no vendrías o te perdiste.

No, vengo seguido a este lugar –baja las escaleras caminando a un lado de ella-.

Te vi una vez, me ignoraste y luego tus ataques de amnesia –bromeo la rubia.-

Lo siento, la verdad no le presto mucha atención a las chicas que intentan coquetear conmigo.

Oye! yo no estaba intentando nada –le dio un ligero golpecito.-

-rio- eso ni tú te lo crees.

Tal vez, pero que haces por aquí… -pregunto curiosa-

Le doy clases de guitarra a Shin un chico que vive aquí.

Enserio, que bien, me sorprendes, no pareces el chico que toque la guitarra.

Me veo aburrido? –Alzo una ceja-

No, solo pareces muy serio.

Y lo soy… -rio-

Lo sé, pero… -sonrió- tu seriedad parece que solo es para esconder tu verdadera personalidad.

Sabes, puede que tengas razón… pero cambiemos un poco el tema, hablar de mí, por ahora, puede aburrirte. –la verdad era, que no quería que aquella chica le hiciera más preguntas, hay cosas que no compartía con nadie y no empezaría con ella.-

-caminaron al auto sin hablar mucho, mina fue la que rompió el hielo, la verdad nunca había podido mantener mucho tiempo el silencio-

Puedo llamarte de vez en cuando? –pregunto dudosa-

Si… pero no prometo contestar siempre, no lo hago si estoy ocupado.

Está bien, no será problema para mi –sonrío-

-cuando llegaron al lugar, fueron robando miradas de varias personas ahí, tanto chicas como chicos, la pareja acaparo la atención de una manera en la cual cuando el guardia los dejo pasar sin haber hecho cola, nadie reprocho.-

Vaya, pensé que habías dicho que no conocías a nadie en la ciudad –dijo el sorprendido a la chica-.

Y no lo hago –rio- yo no sé quién es la señorita Osaki, que él nos haya confundido es solo para aprovechar la buena suerte.

Debo admitir que es divertido salir contigo –Yaten le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la barra por algo de tomar, bailaron por un rato y decidieron sentarse a descansar, parecían una pareja, pero si los mirabas por un largo tiempo en ningún momento se tomaban de la mano o se besaban, hablaban de cosas superficiales y reían por las invitaciones que les llegaban a ambos, habían comenzado un juego, Mina reto a Yaten sobre quien podría conseguir más pretendientes esa noche, decidieron que lo mejor era dividirse por un rato, pero que si ella tenía problemas con alguno, el estaría pendiente-.

Porque tan solo muñeco –una pelirroja se acercó a el-

–La voz femenina de aquella chica lo sorprendió, ya que esta le había susurrado aquellas palabras al odio- No es de tu incumbencia.

-ella sonrió de lado- claro que lo es, porque estoy pensando hacerte compañía, puedes pedir lo que quieras, esta noche yo invito.

-el alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado- No debería ser yo el que diga esas palabras?

Soy una mujer moderna, no me importa hacerlo.

Lo siento, pero quiero estar solo y estas interrumpiendo –dijo serio-

Si quisieras estarlo, no estarías en un lugar que rebosa de gente.

-tomo un trago de su copa, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a aquella chica, prefirió ignorarla en su lugar buscaba con la mirada a Mina, cuando la vio sonrió al notar que estaba rodeada de dos chicos que al parecer peleaban entre ellos por llamar su atención-.

-ella noto a quien miraba y en un intento de llamar su atención en lugar de la rubia, dejo caer su bebida en la entrepierna del chico-

Oye que te pasa? Ten más cuidado tonta. –gruño molesto –

Lo siento –sonrió para ella y saco un pañuelo de su bolsa- deja te ayudo con eso –roso con el pañuelo, queriendo provocar en el algo más que una molestia-.

-el retiro su mano enseguida- estás loca –estaba por irse de ahí cuando ella lo detuvo del brazo- sabes, nadie me ignora… quiero que te quedes y lo harás.

-el rio a manera de burla- yo no sigo ordenes de mujeres como tú.

-Mina había observado todo y se acercó abrazándolo de lado- que pasa MI AMOR? –Le lanzo una mirada posesiva a la chica-

Nada, mejor vámonos de aquí –el le correspondió y camino con ella, saliendo del lugar-

-la chica se quedó ahí observándolos, era la dueña del lugar, pero poco podía hacer si ellos se iban-.

Gracias por quitarme a esa loca de encima.

De nada –rio- vaya y no eras tú el que iba a estar cuidando de mí?

Ya ves, que no.

Bueno, pero entonces tu invitaras la cena, porque he ganado la apuesta.

Claro que no, tú eres la que pagara –dijo seguro-.

Fueron 8 chicos y a ti solo te vi con 3, así que llevo ventaja de 5 –dijo triunfal-.

Fueron 13 y así te gano por 10 –rio- cuando estaba contigo, el mesero me dio estas notas muy discretamente.

-puso cara sorprendida- lo sabía, todos los hombres son iguales.

-los dos rieron y aunque siguieron peleando porque mina no aceptaba su derrota, llegaron a un lugar de comida, luego el la llevo a casa, mina había quedado sorprendida, ya que el la dejo ahí sin querer algo más, pensaba que él, la quería para una cosa, pero el solo le deseo buenas noches y se fue.-

* * *

Después de aquella la salida, habían estado más en contacto, como la rubia aún estaba de vacaciones, se veían seguido en las madrugadas cuando el salía de trabajar y Hotaru dormía, ya que en casa de ella no podía llevarlo, tendría que explicarle a serena, algo que ella misma no podía entender, pasaron tres semanas, mina regreso al trabajo y ahí podía pasar más tiempo con la pequeña, la unión de ellas cada día era más fuerte, a veces Yaten en modo de broma le decía que estaba celoso, pero había aceptado que ellas salieran juntas, ella pasaría por Hotaru ese viernes por la tarde, les había tomado mucho cariño a los dos y con él se la pasaba muy bien, la verdad era que , sin estar enamorada, lo necesitaba, tal vez de una manera egoísta pero le gustaba saber que él estaría para abrazarla cuando lo necesitara, sin necesidad de explicaciones, de preguntas o de uniones más allá que su acuerdo y ella era para él un apoyo, el confiaba en ella, se lo demostró cuando le conto una de las veces que habían estado juntos lo que paso con Sachiko.

**~Recuerdos de Mina. ~**

Yo estaba enamorado de ella –sonrió de lado- la verdad aun lo estoy, no podría negarlo, creo que por eso me alejo, caería en sus redes si ella me dijera que quiere una familia con Hotaru y conmigo.

Y porque no la buscas y le preguntas si quiere lo mismo que tú? –Mina lo miraba a los ojos-

Porque la conozco, quería engañarme, sé que me quiere a su manera, pero no quiere a nuestra hija, ella tiene otras prioridades.

No creo que sea así, tal vez estaba confundida, pero cuando vea la niña maravillosa que es, la querrá.

Una parte de mi quiere eso, pero no, aprendí a no esperar nada de nadie. No puedo negar que la quiero, pero tengo una prioridad ahora que me llama papa.

Vaya, esta noche trae sorpresas, estoy conociendo ese lado humano de ti, con sentimientos incluidos.

-Ríe- pues que pensabas que era un robot programado? Tienes suerte de conocerme así, pero no te acostumbres –la acerco a él y la beso-.

**~ Fin del recuerdo. ~**

-Mina estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta en casa de Yaten y se mordía el labio recordando los besos del platinado, si, sus miedos comenzaban hacerse realidad y ella no quería aceptarlos, porque al hacerlo, sabría que todo aquello terminaría. El abrió y la dejo pasar-

Estará lista en un momento, pasare por ella a tu casa cuando salga del trabajo, aquí están las cosas necesarias –le dio una mochila y seguía dándole indicaciones.

Tranquilo, se cuidar a una niña, además soy su maestra recuerdas? –Reía al verlo de esa manera.-

Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que pasa la tarde lejos de mí con alguien que no sea su niñera.

* * *

-Cerca de ahí un carro estaba estacionado, la mujer que se encontraba adentro esperaba el momento oportuno, había estado siguiendo la pista del platinado, sabía que se veía con una rubia, la cual le causaba un enojo terrible, pero tenía un plan, sabía que debía acercarse primero a la mocosa como le llamaba para tener de nuevo a su lado a Yaten.-

* * *

Bueno :3 lo que sigue sera en el otro capitulo, me gustaria tomar su opinion, quiero darle una pareja a Serena, es parte ya de mi cabeza, pero en lo personal me gusta la pareja, SxS, aunque Darien no se queda atras para mi, asi que lo hare por medio de una votacion, solo pongan en los rewvies el nombre del chico que quieran , para nuestra rubia de chonguitos.

Perdon por la demora y gracias por leer mi fic :3, tambien disculpen las faltan de ortografia o los errores que tengo al redactar es muy nuevo para mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**~En la vida es sufrir casi insoportable, pero el hecho de arriesgarse por la persona a la que amas, hace que el dolor, merezca la pena. **

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Después de la larga despedida que tuvieron con Yaten por fin las dejo salir por la puerta, estaban tomadas de la mano y divertidas por como el chico se había puesto.

-Bien Hotaru, ¿qué es lo primero que tenemos en la lista?- Pronto seria el cumpleaños de la pequeña y Mina se había ofrecido a organizar la fiesta.

-Mi ropita – Sonrió feliz –Quiero ser una princesa.

-Bueno princesa, eso será fácil ya que eres una muy bonita –se dirigieron al centro comercial, había pasado una semana rogándole a Yaten que por lo menos la dejara comprar la ropa y el pastel como regalo, ya que el muy obstinado quería ser el que pagara todo.

Hotaru observaba varios, pero ninguno la convencía hasta que vio uno morado con muchos brillantes. –Ese – Señalo sonriendo- .

-Está bien, ¿pero tienes que probártelo si? – le sonrió y pidió a una empleada que se lo diera.

La pequeña lo agarro y sin esperar a Mina se fue al vestidor –Si, no tardo - .

-Bueno- Sonreía, la verdad la sorprendía lo independiente que era esa niña para su edad, pero se quedó ahí mirando otros que podrían gustarle si ese no le quedaba como quería.

Entro a la tienda con lentes de sol, mirando todo despectivamente era solo ropa de niñas, nada emocionante para ella, fue cuando vio a la rubia sonriendo que se acercó a esta – ¿Mina Aino? –

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de una voz que no conocía, así que voltio enseguida mirando a la mujer con ropas elegantes que estaba a su lado. – ¿Si?-

La miro de pies a cabeza. –Veo que no tienes nada de especial – Susurro apenas para ella y fingió una sonrisa amable- Mi nombre es Sachiko Komatsu y necesito tu ayuda… Soy la madre de… - Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que se llamaba Hotaru pero se quedó en silencio porque justo en ese momento la pequeña salió del vestidor dirigiéndose a Mina-

-Mami me veo bonita verdad- Sonrió sin notar la presencia de aquella mujer.

Mina sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero desvió su atención al escuchar la voz de la pequeña –Te ves hermosa, ese te gusto? No quieres ver otro? - .

-No este me gusta – la abrazo y regreso a cambiarse dando brinquitos feliz-

Hizo un sonido para recordar que estaba ahí. –De ella -.

-¿De Hotaru? – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabia por Yaten que ella no quería conocerla, que no sabía dónde estaban.

-Si – Lo dijo secamente, al escuchar como la llamaba lo único que le importaba y ahora tenía más que seguro es que ella tenía un romance con el platinado, el cual ella tendría que acabar lo más pronto que le fuera posible. –Quiero recuperar a mi familia y parece que tu estas muy cerca de ellos.- Puso cara de tristeza quitándose los lentes, no había duda las clases que había estado tomando unos años antes para ser actriz le estaban resultando. –Quiero a mi hija y a Yaten conmigo, me he dado cuenta de mis errores y ahora quiero compensarlo-.

Al mirar los ojos de aquella mujer, noto que eran igual a los de Hotaru y se quedó fija en esa mirada sin contestar nada por unos segundos- Esta bien, pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte… - La verdad Mina siempre pensaba que a las mamas se les debía dar una segunda, tercera o las oportunidades que fueran necesarias, ella tenía la esperanza de que su mama tuviera esa decisión de ir a buscarla, de querer estar con ella, pero al mirar a esa mujer le creía al ver la tristeza en sus ojos… aun cuando sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho que le indicaba que no confiara en ella.

-Quiero acercarme a ellos, quiero que me diga a mi Mama… - Por su mente solo cruzaba la idea de recuperar al platinado y mandarla a un internado, no quería soportarla mucho tiempo.

Pronto será su cumpleaños… podrías llegar, si los quieres, eso los hará feliz – le dio una invitación que había elegido con Hotaru con la fecha y la dirección. –Buena suerte- Sabía que estaba entregándole a esa desconocida el motivo de su felicidad, pero no quería ser egoísta, ninguno de los dos le pertenecía y sabía que ese sueño estaba por terminar.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí. Ahí estaré – Se alejó sin voltear a ver, solo tendría que esperar unos días más. – Es más tonta de lo que imaginaba-.

Miro como se iba y suspiro – *Y ahora… espero no arrepentirme* - Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una pequeña mano entre la de ella y sonrió.

-Ya estoy lista, pero – Se sonrojo y sonrió un poco- Tengo mucha hambre.

-Entonces, vayamos a comer una rica Hamburguesa si? – rio un poco, mientras pagaba por el vestido.

-Shi eso suena muy rico – Sonrió.

Las dos eran muy parecidas y se llevaban muy bien, se asombraban por las cosas lindas que veían en el centro comercial, aunque estaban hambrientas se tomaron su tiempo para comprar cosas, se divertían, en esos meses la pequeña le había tomado un gran cariño a Mina, aunque aún tenía el sueño de conocer a su mama, ya no se deprimía porque tenía alguien que le daba ese cariño, cuando en verdad no aguantaron más sin comer fueron por esas hamburguesas y se sentaron.

* * *

Había decidido tomar el turno de la tarde ya que Mina se ocuparía de Hotaru, la verdad estaba algo ocupado, Yaten trabajaba en el Karaoke bar como barman, le gustaba preparar toda clase de bebidas aunque nunca antes se le cruzo por la mente dedicarse a eso, tenía sueños, los cuales había dejado de un lado para dedicarse a su hija.

-Veo que encontró – Dijo un mesero que trabajaba con él.

Lo miro sin entender a que se refería. ¿Me encontró quién?

-Hace unas semanas vino una chica por aquí, preguntando por ti y pues últimamente no tienes tan mala cara.-

Lo primero que pensó, era que se trataba de Mina pero luego cruzo por su cabeza que algo no estaba bien, aunque no se preocupó mucho. -Si lo hizo – Se limitó a decir solo eso, no podía negar que era verdad que su ánimo mejoro mucho por esa rubia.

-Debe ser muy especial para aguantarte, pobre chica- rio y se retiró antes de que el platinado reaccionara.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego negó, ya era algo más que una chica del rato, la había dejado entrar a su casa, salir con su hija y ahora también a su trabajo. –Debo estar loco, necesito salir de esta situación- No quería enamorarse, pero tampoco entendía porque había permitido que llegara tan lejos. –Terminare con esto-. Cuando salió del trabajo y llego a su casa encontró una escena un poco divertida, Mina y Hotaru habían decidido hacer uno ricos Hot cakes para la cena, pero a la hora de cernir la harina la bolsa resbalo de las manos de la pequeña y habían quedado cubiertas de esta, reían sentadas en el piso de la cocina.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo y se han creado el trabajo de limpiar todo muy bien – No podía evitar el pequeño regaño, pero al verlas tampoco pudo no reír al verlas cubiertas de harina.

-Lo siento, limpiare todo… fue culpa mía –se sonrojo un poco.

-Papi llegaste – corrió a abrazarlo. – ¿Quieres ver mi ropita de princesa?

Está bien, pero mejor ahora pidamos una pizza – Sonrió y cargo a la pequeña sin importarle quedar lleno de harina también- Me encantaría-. Miro a mina con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue al cuarto de Hotaru para ver lo que habían comprado.

Pidió la pizza y comenzó a limpiar la cocina. –Tengo que decirle … probablemente me odiara, pero si eso los pondrá felices, creo que poder soportarlo… - Suspiro y fue al baño para limpiarse un poco cuando termino, la verdad ni ella misma se había percatado desde que momento estaba en esa casa con tanta familiaridad.

Vieron una película mientras comían pizza, después llevaron a Mina a su casa. Yaten no pudo hablar con ella, quería terminar con ese trato que tenían, pero mientras lo meditaba, compartía mas cosas con ella sin tomar valor, por su parte Mina tampoco pudo decirle el encuentro que tuvo con Sachiko, no tenía el valor.

–Bueno pequeña nos veremos el lunes – le dio un beso en la cabeza y sonrió. –Pórtate muy bien- Hasta luego Yaten y gracias por traerme – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del carro para ir a su departamento.

* * *

La vio bajarse de un carro y sonrió –Ya me lo imaginaba- está saliendo con alguien y no ha querido contarme nada – hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Estoy en casa- entro sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Porque no me has contado nada?, ¿Es guapo? – La lleno con todas las preguntas que se le cruzaron en ese momento y no estaría feliz hasta que su curiosidad se saciara.

- ¿De que estas hablando Serena? – Fingió no saber nada, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

Le lanzo una mirada sospechosa. –Está bien, si no me quieres contar nada… pero – Se pone a llorar. –Pensé que éramos amigas y las amigas se cuentan todo-.

-Tranquila – tenía una gotita en la cabeza. – No estoy saliendo con nadie, fui con Hotaru y su papa se ofreció a traerme a casa después de la cena-.

- ¿El guapo de ojos misteriosos, que no habla a nadie en la escuela? ¿Cenaste con él? – Dijo sorprendida.

*He compartido con el más que la cena* Pensó y rio un poco por los comentarios de su amiga. – Si ese mismo, no es tan malo… Aunque habla muy poco.-

-Tienes suerte, mañana mismo se lo presumiré a la envidiosa de Kazumi. Se babea por él y siempre habla mal de nosotras. – dijo un poco molesta.

-Hablará aun peor, pero si, será divertido el lunes- reía al imaginarlo.

-Porque hasta el lunes, no puedo esperar mucho… - hacia un puchero.

Porque mañana es sábado, no hay clase y no iré a su casa solo por eso.

Se rasco la cabeza y rio. –pensé que era jueves o que se yo-.

* * *

La semana paso rápido, el cumpleaños de Hotaru fue en un pequeño local. Mina se encargó de vestirla y de peinarla en verdad parecía la mama, había estado pendiente de toda la fiesta, recibía con la pequeña a los invitados. Yaten estaba feliz su niña cumplía 6 años y estaba sana, corría y jugaba, se veía hermosa, también se daba cuenta del gran cariño que se tenían entre ella y mina, había decidido no socializar mucho en la fiesta ya que no le gustaba y se daba cuenta de la mirada de algunas madres, mientras rompían la piñata salió a fumar un cigarrillo a la puerta, lo necesitaba.

-Todavía sigues fumando esos, tus gustos no han cambiado mucho. –Dijo a sus espaldas.

No contesto y tampoco se movía, había escuchado bien, claro que sí, esa voz la recordaba claramente, voltio tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo para apagarlo. – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Toda su molestia se fue cuando la vio con un vestido entallado color blanco.

-Vengo por mi familia – dio unos pasos para acercarse a él.

-No te acerques, tú no tienes nada aquí.- Sabia que perdería el autocontrol si la tenía cerca, siempre fue así, la quería.

Sin importarle se acercó abrazándolo. –Sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, por favor… le traje un regalo, déjame verla.

No dijo nada, solo miraba su rostro, sus expresiones, su cuerpo se tensaba por el contacto de su abrazo. No podía pensar claramente, salió de su trance cuando escucho la voz de Mina.

-Es hora de las fotos. – Salió sonriendo a avisarle y se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando los vio. –Siento interrumpir- quería dar media vuelta pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, los había imaginado juntos desde que la conoció, pero no se comparaba con verlos frente a ella.

-Hola Mina, un gusto verte de nuevo – Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su rostro sorprendido y con algo de tristeza por lo que había encontrado cuando lo busco.

-Hola Mina – Repitió en un susurro… y la miro, por un momento olvido que Sachiko rodeaba su cuerpo, olvido donde estaba, simplemente la miro, enojado, con odio… *Acaso eres tú las responsable de que ella este aquí… No debí confiar nunca en ti...-

Entendió su mirada, se imaginó lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que la odiaría pero seguía repitiendo para darse fuerzas a no llorar en ese momento. "Van a ser felices " Y junto en ese momento lo recordo, al chico que habia enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

**~Recuerdo de Mina~**

Salio de la escuela feliz como siempre, porque lo veria, el la esperaba en la puerta todos los dias, pero en este en especial ella habia tenido que quedarse una hora mas por un trabajo que no podia esperar. Caminaba a prisa cuando vio el carro estacionado, habia algo extraño el siempre la esperaba recargado en el carro pero esta vez no estaba, a lo mejor fue a comprar algo penso. Miro por los alrededores , cuando escucho un ruido que provenia de ahi, era fasil saberlo porque solo habian dos carros y el otro estaba lejos, ella estudiaba en la tarde por lo que no habia mucha gente, se acerco y lo que vio atravez del cristal de la ventana, la hizo experimentar un dolor inexplicable.

Diamante se dio cuenta de su presencia y de como sus lagrimas caian, alejo a la chica que tenia en sus brazos pero antes de poder hacer algo mina ya habia salido corriendo .

Corrio tanto como pudo, no tenia amigas porque el habia alejado a la mayoria, su mama siempre estaba de viaje, estaba sola y acababa de encontrar a su novio, teniendo relaciones con una chica que iva en la misma escuela.

**~Fin del recuerdo~**

Salio de su trance cuando sintio que la mano de Yaten apretaba con fuerza su brazo, no se dio cuenta en que momento se separo de Sachiko y llego con ella, la estaba lastimando pero no se quejo, sintio que una lagrima recorria su mejilla y la limpio antes de que lo notara. -Tenemos que hablar- .

* * *

Bueno aqui termina este capitulo :) espero que les guste.

PD: Yo tambien odio a Sachiko xD es inevitable.

Me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios, en el proximo capitulo se vera quien fue el elegido para estar con Serena :P

Perdon si aveces no contesto todos o por ahora tardo un poquito en actualizar ¬¬ la escuela u.u soy victima de ella xD.

Besos y hasta el proximo.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya"_

Capítulo 9

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar- La verdad estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, creía saber lo que pasaba, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

Ella solo lo miro, no sabía que decir… en realidad no había hecho nada malo o sí? Sabía que él no quería verla, pero también que la quería, sabía que la pequeña buscaba a su madre, ¿que acaso era un error creer que después de todo lo malo, aun se puede conseguir el vivieron felices para siempre?

Le molestaba verla ahí sin que ella dijera nada. -¿Por qué sabe tu nombre? ¿De dónde la conoces?... ¿Acaso planeaste esto?- estaba molesto, pero aun esperaba una explicación que el pudiera creerle.

Negó enseguida. –No la conozco y no sé porque sabe mi nombre… ella me busco yo solo le dije dónde podría ver a su hija.-

-¿Eso es todo? Sabes, no te creo… ¿solo le dijiste a una extraña, donde se encontraba mi pequeña? – Negó con la cabeza- ya sabía que eras un error, desde el primer momento. Vaya la verdad me divertí, pero ahora te pido que te vayas y jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija o a mí-.

No lloraría, era una chica fuerte y él era solo… ¿que era el para ella, un amigo? Lo que ellos tenían era más que una amistad, pero no llegaba a una relación, no tenía nada con él. -Yo… ¿puedo despedirme de Hotaru?-.

Ni siquiera él sabía que es lo que sintió ante la reacción de ella, ¿Qué acaso no iba a negar nada? ¿Era verdad lo que creyó? – Si…- No pudo decir más.

Lo miro y puso una mano en la de el que aún seguía sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza. –No tengo porque pedir perdón, no hice nada malo. Tampoco lo siento-. Le sonrió con tristeza –espero que sean felices, cuídala bien y recuerda que aunque tu sepas más cosas de ella que nadie, lo mejor para ella se ofrece en el presente, los errores del pasado, son solo eso pasado.- se alejó para buscar a la pequeña.

Sachiko que había estado observando la escena se limitó a sonreír, sabia en carne propia lo que era una despedida de Yaten, la mirada llena de enojo, las decisiones que él tomaba sin importarle las excusas, ya no tenía obstáculos, lo recuperaría. – ¿Puedo conocerla ahora? – Dijo en un tono dulce.

Había seguido a la rubia con la mirada y no aparto la vista hasta escuchar la voz de la otra chica, la miro de reojo. –Supongo que si… pero espera que termine la fiesta para hablar con ella.-

-Está bien, eso hare- La verdad es que no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería convencerlo. Entro al lugar y se sentó observando a las mamas que discutían con sus hijos, algunos otros niños que lloraban porque querían irse, algunas parecían un chiste, con la ropa manchada y que ni siquiera les sentara bien, luego miro a Hotaru que sonreía mientras le tomaban fotos con el pastel. –Te pareces mucho a mí… sin duda con eso, Yaten jamás me olvidara.-

Agarro sus cosas y se acercó a la pequeña sonriéndole. –Hotaru – la abrazo con fuerza. - Feliz cumpleaños, sé que es mañana, pero quería ser la primera en felicitarte –le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla sin querer soltarla.

Le correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió. –Gracias mami, pero mañana también tienes que felicitarme-.

No quería decirle adiós, así que solo le sonrió y se separó de ella, para después marcharse de ahí. Hotaru la siguió y la abrazo a sus piernas. – ¿Te vas porque soy mala niña?... -

-No eres mala niña, mi pequeña tengo que ir a alimentar a Zuky ella también quiere un poco de pastel- se voltio y le sonrió. - Nos volveremos a ver-.

Vio cómo su pequeña estaba por empezar a llorar al ver como se iba, pero estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado, estaba confundido así que fue hasta ella como muchas veces antes y la cargo abrazándola con fuerza. –Mi hermosa niña, todo va a estar bien, porque nosotros estaremos juntos. –

Lloro desde el momento en que el la cargo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como sus bracitos se lo permitían. –Papi, yo quiero que la maestra Mina este con nosotros dos.-

Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla. –Lo sé, pero… - una voz los interrumpió.

-Ella no puede estar con ustedes, porque ahora yo lo estaré. Hotaru ven dame un abrazo, soy- hizo una mueca para pronunciar esas palabras. –Tú mama.-

Alzo un poco la mirada y miro a su papa, que al verla limpio sus lágrimas con ternura, no quería aceptarlo, tampoco decirle las cosas de esa manera, pero era la verdad y no podía continuar evadiéndola. –Hotaru, ella es Sachiko… tu mama.-

Mina miro la escena y se fue, no soportaba verla llorar, pero eso era algo que no le incumbía más.

Sachiko le estiro los brazos, pero la pequeña aun la miraba confundida. Había esperado ese momento desde que tenía uso de razón y ahora le daba miedo verla ahí. Se abrazó más fuerte de Yaten. –No quiero…-.

* * *

Mina tomo un taxi y llego al bar donde él trabaja, otra vez sentía que no podía hablarle a nadie, aunque ahora tenía a Serena, tendría que explicar muchas cosas que ahora quería olvidar. Miraba la carta y quiso empezar con un Whisky luego negó, la primera noche que habían estado juntos, él había tomado whisky.- ¿Y eso qué? – Se sentía estúpida por pensar así, por limitarse por un hombre… otra vez.

-¿Señorita que va a ordenar?- El mesero la llamaba por tercera vez.

-Un tequila doble y una cerveza por favor. – Lo necesitaba, algo fuerte para calmar sus pensamientos.

Cuando el mesero llego a la barra para hacer el pedido, argumento unas bromas sobre la rubia con otro. –La chica está sola y al paso que va, caerá con otra ronda de tequilas.-

Un joven que estaba sentado en la barra los escucho por casualidad, después busco a la rubia con discreción y se acercó a su mesa con un plato de botanas. – No es bueno que tomes así, si no tienes nada en el estómago.-

Acababa de tomar de golpe el tequila y le daba un trago a la cerveza. –No gracias – mirando la comida. –Eso no funciona conmigo- creía que la preocupación del chico era solo una artimaña para acercarse a ella.

El rio un poco. –No vine aquí para intentar seducirte, mi nombre es Darién- estiro la mano para estrechar la de ella. –pero, otros lo aran y se pueden aprovechar de la rubia que está sola y pronto no podrá defenderse-.

Estrecho la mano con él y sonrió un poco. – ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro- Le sonrió y se sentó. –No me has dicho tu nombre-

-Minako Aino ¿y el tuyo?- La verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie, miraba la comida sin querer tocarla, pero él tenía razón, estaba sola y vulnerable.

-Darién chiba, un gusto- Había tomado la decisión de acercarse a ella, porque le recordaba mucho a alguien, por un momento la confundió pero al escucharla noto su error.

-Gracias- Susurro.

-No tienes porque, la verdad. – La miro por un segundo y sonrió. –Es que me recordaste a alguien, tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú, pero me equivoque, así que tal vez si haya tenido otra intención al acercarme.-

-Eres muy sincero- Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza. –Siento no ser quien estabas buscando- Pidió que le trajeran más y miro el escenario del lugar. –Tú, ¿cantas?-

-Está bien, no importa- No sabía exactamente porque seguía sentado ahí con una desconocida, pero la verdad la mirada triste que tenía, le preocupaba ya que en sus ojos había visto mucha soledad y él sabía muy bien lo que era estar solo. –La verdad es que no, ni un poco-.

-Bueno lo hare sola- hizo una pequeña sonrisa fingida y después de unas copas más subió a cantar.

_Hace días perdí _  
_en alguna cantina _  
_la mitad de mi alma _  
_más el quince de propina._

_No es que sea el alcohol _  
_la mejor medicina _  
_pero ayuda a olvidar _  
_cuando no ves la salida._

_Hoy te intento contar _  
_que todo va bien _  
_aunque no te lo creas _  
_aunque a estas alturas _  
_un último esfuerzo _  
_no valga la pena._

_Hoy los buenos recuerdos _  
_se caen por las escaleras _  
_y tras varios tequilas _  
_las nubes se van _  
_pero el sol no regresa._

_Sueños de habitación _  
_frente a un hotel de carretera _  
_y unas gotas de lluvia _  
_que guardo en esta maleta _  
_ruedan por el colchón _  
_de mi cama ya desierta _  
_es la mejor solución _  
_para el dolor de cabeza._

_Hoy te intento contar... _  
_hoy los buenos recuerdos... _  
_Y tras varios tequilas _  
_las nubes se van _  
_pero el sol no regresa._

La escucho con detenimiento, la verdad cantaba muy bien. Pero había estado más pendiente de que no cayera al tropezar, se veía algo mareada.

Bajo del escenario con cuidado y antes de sentarse dio un gran trago a su bebida. –Todos ustedes deberían dejar de pensar que somos unas lindas muñecas sin sentimientos que pueden tratar como se les ponga en gana y luego dejarlas con la misma actitud.-

La escucho confundido y aguanto la pequeña risa al escuchar su comentario. –Sabes, no todos somos así.- Había entendido el por qué se veía de esa manera, mal de amores, parece que eso abundaba últimamente.

-¿Me dirás que tú eres diferente? Y de seguro luego querrás demostrármelo, cuando yo haya creído todas tus mentiras me llevaras a la cama y después qué? Ni una llamada, un mensaje… nada seré una más en la lista del ego masculino- La verdad ya ni podía parar de hablar aunque estaba diciendo las cosas sin pensar.

Rio, era divertido escucharla. No le había dado ninguna señal de querer pasar la noche con ella, sabía que sería una larga discusión si no le daba la razón y no quería eso. –Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero te aseguro que no te llevare a mi cama. No vine en busca de eso.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy atractiva?- Los ojos se le llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas y rodio su cuello con los brazos. –Quizá por eso Diamante me engaño- La verdad es que llevaba un año sin mencionar su nombre, quería pensar que lo había olvidado y de esa manera ya no la lastimaría, pero el aún era parte importante de ella. –Y Yaten el jamás se iba a enamorar de mí tampoco y ahora un desconocido me rechaza.

Había centrado toda su atención al segundo nombre y aunque quizá solo sería una coincidencia no perdía nada con preguntar. –Eres una chica muy atractiva, quizá ellos fueron unos tontos, también yo lo soy, un hombre como todos, ¿recuerdas? Pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte tanto- Tenia que calmarla si quería preguntar, sabía que si usaba las palabras incorrectas antes de tiempo, perdería información que le importaba. – ¿Yaten? ¿El chico que trabaja aquí? -. Pregunto casual.

-Si el tonto de ojos seductores, labios rosas besables que me molesta tanto, porque no puede molestarme como quiero y al que no volveré a ver – Pidió otra bebida mientras tomaba al fondo la que ya tenía.

-Vaya creo que estoy de suerte- Susurro y luego rio al escucharla y platicaron sobre otra cosas sin importancia, la verdad era que Mina no cerraba la boca, mientras más bebía, más información sobre la chica tenia.

Mina había bebido de más, no podía caminar sin la ayuda de Darién él había decidido que solo la ayudaría a encontrar un taxi, pero al verla de esa manera, su lado amable había tomado la decisión de acompañarla a su casa, no era muy tarde y no tenía nada más que hacer, lo último que hizo la chica fue darle la dirección después se quedó dormida, al llegar a los departamentos que le había dicho, tuvo que bajar con ella en sus brazos, toco la puerta del departamento 8, ya que sabía que tenía una compañera y esperaba que esta estuviera en casa.

Miraba una serie en la sala con su pijama de conejitos, había estado marcando el celular de su compañera pero estaba apagado, estaba preocupada por ella, ya que dijo que esa noche cenarían juntas, escucho que llamaban a la puerta y abrió pensando que era ella con las manos ocupadas, abrió y quedo completamente sorprendida, no solo era el hecho de que su amiga venia durmiendo en los brazos de un chico, no de cualquier chico, si no ese chico.

-¿Ella está bien? – Es lo único que pudo decir.

-Sí, solo bebió de mas, ¿puedo pasar y dejarla?-

Se sonrojo un poco –Si, por favor, ¿puedes dejarla en su habitación?- Camino delante de el para enseñarle el camino.

-Claro – La siguió y luego deposito con cuidado a mina en la cama.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, tampoco sabía si llamarlo buena suerte o mala, si bien él había llegado cargando a su amiga, habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero seguía igual.

**~Recuerdo de Serena~**

Estaba sentada tomando el desayuno en la escuela junto con su amiga Lita, les gustaba estar cerca de las canchas para poder observar a los chicos guapos, pero ese día tenían poco tiempo para comer y se quedaron cerca del salón que quedaba a un lado de la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Me gustaría tener un novio, que me consienta, que me invite a salir y que sea muy guapo – dijo soñadora.

-yo me conformo con pasarla bien a su lado, aunque si es guapo no viene mal- rio la castaña.

-Ya lo sé, pero es injusto, nos estamos quedando atrás en el salón ya hay muchas parejitas. –dijo con un puchero.

-Mira ese chico te mira, ¿no te gusta?- Señalo a uno que estaba en su mismo grupo, pero era un poco raro.

-Para nada – voltio a ver en su dirección y se quedó mirando a la persona que salía de la biblioteca. -Lita, yo quiero a ese chico-.

Su amiga voltio la mirada y sonrió. –Darién Chiba, dos años mayor que nosotras, salón 3*E y uno de los solteros más codiciados de la escuela junto con su guapísimo amigo Andrew – suspiro al decir el ultimo nombre.

**~ Fin del recuerdo ~**

-Si el destino lo puso en mi camino de nuevo, ahora si podre aunque sea cruzar unas palabras con el- Susurro , mientras tenia ideas en su cabeza, Darién había sido su amor platónico, aquel chico que solo disfruto de verlo durante su estancia en la prepa y que jamás había vuelto a ver, pero tampoco lo olvido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no paraba de sonreír, era tonto sentirse así después de tanto tiempo , pero no podía controlarlo, salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- Esa noche tenía que saber más sobre esa chica, ya que era una de sus dos razones para estar ahí.

* * *

_Hola perdon por la tardanza , la verdad he tenido unos cuantos problemitas y no he estado mucho en casa ._

_espero que este capitulo les guste, la cancion que canta Mina , es de la quinta estacion, el son no regresa :)_

_aqui se estara formando una nueva pareja, se que quedaran algunas dudas pero las ire resolviendo poco a poco._

_:) hasta el proximo capitulo._

_quiero darle a ShelydeKou _

_un agradecimiento especial por tus Reviews constantes, por estar al pediente de la historia. muchas gracias._

_de antemano disculpas si tardo en actualizar._

_Atte_

_Pupiz _


	10. Chapter 10

_~A medida que nos hacemos mayores, vamos acumulando cargas a lo largo del camino, y esas cargas hacen que nos cueste caminar, por eso con el tiempo necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a cargar con el peso..._

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

-Sí, si – dijo un poco nerviosa. *Compórtate Serena, ya no eres una adolecente de preparatoria puedes actuar mejor*. –Gracias por traer a Mina- estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-No hay de que, no podía dejarla sola de esa manera- Sonrió.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo sonreír.

-Un café estaría bien, ¿ustedes son hermanas? Tienen un parecido razonable-

-estará en un momento, puedes tomar asiento – le señalo el sofá y negó. –No, solo somos amigas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Serena mucho gusto-.

-Darién –le tendió la mano y sonrió. –Creo que no me recuerdas, íbamos en la misma prepa-

Dios como no recordarlo si aun sonreía hasta sentir entumidas las mejillas cuando lo recordaba por casualidad. –Si lo recuerdo – se dirigió a la cocina para que el no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Aunque solo fue un año-.

-Sí y nunca tuve la oportunidad de platicar contigo – observaba el lugar queriendo encontrar detalles de lo que era su vida. –Pero no has cambiado nada- sonrió al ver que ella se acercaba con dos tazas de café.

Aun no estaba segura de donde sacaba las fuerzas que requería para respirar y menos caminar asía el, había soñado con siquiera hablarle al chico de preparatoria que sin siquiera conocerla le había robado el corazón y llegaba a la puerta de su casa aún más apuesto, siendo un hombre. –Tu tampoco, bueno si un poco.-

Quería decirle que él, la había observado desde los primeros días de clase, pero en ese tiempo era un chico tímido que no podía ni mirarla cuando estaba cerca, había llegado a esa ciudad por dos razones y al parecer no había tenido que esforzarse mucho . – ¿He cambiado para mal?- necesitaba saber más de ella como en el pasado no había podido.

-No claro que no, eres aún más apuesto que antes- Se llevó una mano a la boca queriendo taparla, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido y lo estaba para sus nervios.

No pudo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo de aquella chica, ni como había quedado al decir lo que pensaba. –Tú también te has puesto más hermosa- dijo sincero.

-Gracias- dijo tartamudeando.

Mina que había abierto los ojos y reconoció que se encontraba en su alcoba se levantó de golpe. – ¿Sera que todo fue una pesadilla?- Salió de la habitación y pudo ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba su amiga, vio que había un chico con ella pero sintió que algo no estaba bien, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado esas horas, aunque no había querido interrumpir, su cuerpo aún era víctima del alcohol, así que tropezó con una mesa arrojando unas cuantas maldiciones al aire que centraron la atención de la pareja que estaba en la sala. –Lo siento-. Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Estas bien?- su amiga se acercó preocupada. –Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana-

-Mañana- susurro… *es el cumpleaños de Hotaru* pensó y todo regreso a su mente, sin contestarle a su amiga la abrazo, no quería decir nada, solo necesitaba no sentirse tan sola.

Serena la abrazo con el cariño de una amiga que sentías tu propia hermana, comprendió que Mina no quería hablar ahora, que lo único que necesitaba era eso, comprensión. –Todo estará bien- le susurro.

Darién que había observado todo, sabía que su presencia estaba sobrando ahí. –Sera mejor que me retire, pero… - Miro a Serena y sonrió dándole una tarjeta- me gustaría salir contigo y si estás de acuerdo, solo avísame – se despidió y salió del lugar.

Una serena muy sonrojada fue la que tomo la tarjeta y sonrió feliz asintiendo, después de estar segura de que su amiga se encontrara bien, se encargaría de llamar a sus amigas, no importaba la hora, tenía ganas de gritar, pero eso era lo segundo que le importaba ahora. –Mina, vamos un baño caliente te ayudara – la acompaño hasta al baño y luego salió esperando que de verdad así sea.

Se quitó la ropa y suspiro, era una chica fuerte lo que tenía ahora era solo sombras del pasado que habían regresado, no era solo Yaten o Diamante que habían estado jugando en su mente, era todo, su vida, la mama que deseaba abrazar y al apuesto señor que deseaba poder llamarlo papa, en los 26 años que tenía jamás había tenido un momento de debilidad como ahora, pero la mirada de la pequeña con lágrimas, la hizo sentir todo lo que reprimía. Tomo una larga ducha de agua caliente, lloro como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, sentía que los ojos le pesaban, que no podía parar pero después de media hora y sentir que el agua caliente estaba por agotarse al mismo tiempo que su llanto cerro la llave y se envolvió en una toalla, luego suspiro – Bueno, siempre habrá que crear otro capítulo en la novela Minako Aino y sus aventuras – había recuperado un poco de su humor.

Toco la puerta del baño preocupada por la tardanza de Mina, la cual abrió enseguida con una pequeña sonrisa y en su mirada unos destellos de travesura. –Lo lamento mucho, interrumpí un momento con ese galán, pero lo compensare lo prometo-.

Se sonrojo un poco y luego rio mirando a su amiga un poco confundida. –Aunque así sea, no creas que escaparas del interrogatorio que he preparado para ti- la miro con ternura. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo te considero una amiga muy querida.-

Mina se sintió feliz y la abrazo –Gracias, yo también a ti… y lo sé, tu curiosidad no me dejaría dormir nunca más.-

Las chicas rieron un poco y decidieron que lo mejor sería comer algo mientras mina le contaba todo y así fue, abrieron la mayoría de botanas que tenían en la cocina y se quedaron dormidas en el cuarto de mina hasta que ella termino de contarle toda su historia, desde su niñez hasta lo ocurrido esos meses que ella había llegado y Serena le conto sobre su amor platónico y lo emocionada que estaba al tener la tarjeta con su número en sus manos.

* * *

La fiesta de Hotaru no tardó mucho en terminar, Yaten agradecía que fueran niños que necesitaban dormir, el solo no quería estar cerca de esa mujer que había regresado a su vida, la miraba, era tan hermosa como recordaba, pero ese amor que decía sentir ahora por su hija no lo convencía ni a él, ni a la pequeña que no había querido estar cerca o dirigirle más que algunas palabras, no la reconocía simplemente no creía que fuera la misma, la invito a su casa , quería escuchar lo que ella diría.

-Papa no quiero que ella este aquí- le dijo la pequeña al oído cuando caminaban por la entrada de la casa. –Por favor-.

-Te prometo que se ira pronto- Sabia que ese no era el momento de contradecir a su hija, porque ni el mismo sabía que es lo que pasaría después de hablar con esa mujer.

Al entrar espero que Hotaru se quedara dormida para salir al encuentro con Sachiko. –Se directa por favor-.

-Yaten, mi amor… Sé que nada de lo que diga ahora podrá justificar mis actos pasados, pero en verdad quiero recuperarlos, quiero esa familia que me prometiste alguna vez, ella se parece tanto a mí-. Se acercó a el mientras hablaba.

-Tú quieres eso ahora, ¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? – La miraba sin poder creerlo, había deseado en el pasado que ella dijera esas palabras que ahora le sonaban como un mal chiste.

-Solo me di cuenta de mis errores, de lo que me estaba perdiendo… por favor dime que aun puedo recuperarlos. – lo abrazo con fuerza.

La miro a los ojos, correspondió su abrazo y la beso, se maldijo por caer en las redes de esa mujer, pero su corazón no entendía el sentimiento que el tenia de que eso estaba mal. –Aun no es tarde, pero tendrás que ser paciente con Hotaru.-

-Lo seré – Sonrió besándolo de nuevo, extrañaba sus besos y todo lo que ese hombre era, pero lo que más disfrutaba en ese momento era el tenerlo de nuevo para ella, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la otra parte de sus planes resultara.

* * *

El fin de semana termino con rapidez, la verdad es que Mina no quería asistir a la escuela ese día, pero tenía la esperanza de ver a Hotaru, ese lunes llego temprano dejando a una serena aun dormida, la verdad es que fue imposible para ella despertarla, pero en todo el día no hubo señas de la pequeña, sabía que sería así, él se lo había dicho, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos era un número no registrado pero aun así contesto.

-Señorita Aino, por favor regrese de inmediato a Inglaterra, su presencia es requerida por su padre. – la voz de un hombre le dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero creo que me ha confundido señor. Solo tengo a mi madre- Tenía claro que Artemis no la consideraba su hija y ante todo jamás quiso hacer algo que manchara su nombre.

-Su padre, el señor Artemis Aino esta grave de salud y quiere verla yo soy un hombre de confianza para el – le dio instrucciones de un vuelo reservado a su nombre y colgó.

A pesar de no haber recibido el cariño de su padre, lo quería y sintió el deseo de ir a verlo, regreso cuanto antes al departamento que compartía con serena y preparo algunas cosas, luego escribió una nota a su amiga que aún no llegaba y se fue al aeropuerto, no sabía cómo decirle esa noticia a su madre, así que decidió a esperar a verlo, tenía miedo de que aun estando grave el la rechazara. Fueron varias horas de vuelo en las que mina sentía un pequeño malestar en el pecho y una desesperación por estar ahí, no quería pensar ahora ni siquiera donde pasaría la noche, solo un cartel con su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Señorita Aino?- dijo un hombre ya grande de edad.

Ella solo asintió reconociendo que era la voz que le había marcado antes. -¿Cómo está?-.

-No muy bien, pero ahora lo importante es que la vea, es lo que más ha pedido estos días.- diciendo esto, tomo la pequeña maleta que mina traía en las manos y camino por el lugar.

Se limitó a seguirlo, tenía miedo de preguntar, ¿porque ahora quería verla? La verdad es que aunque ella siempre quería saber de él, la última vez que lo hizo no fue muy grato y no quería salir lastimada de nuevo por sus palabras hirientes, subió un carro y miro el largo camino del recorrido, cuando llegaron el chofer le abrió la puerta y ella solo lo miro. –Unos minutos más, aun no estoy lista.-

-Le he indicado que está aquí y la está esperando- dijo el señor preocupado al ver a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si – camino a la habitación que le indico y toco la puerta nerviosa.

-Pasa- estaba nervioso, solo quería verla sin saber que decir, pero aun así estando seguro que no merecía el perdón de su hija.

Entro y se quedó en la puerta viéndolo por unos segundos. –Hola- dijo nerviosa.

-Mina, ven por aquí por favor- apenas se pudo sentar en la cama, pero le estiro una mano para que se acercara.

Apenas estuvo cerca de él, tomo su mano y la atrajo en un abrazo que decía aún más de lo que las palabras podrían expresarle. –Sé que no lo merezco, pero hija por favor perdóname- lloro, al tener a su hija en brazos después de todos esos años.

Se aferró a su abrazo y lloro, estaba confundida pero feliz. –Papa, no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo y siempre lo hare, no importa lo demás.-

-Deje que el dinero y una mala mujer, me alejara de las cosas que amo, pero ahora que no me queda mucho tiempo, yo quiero decirte a ti y a tu madre que son lo más importante para mí. – se separó un poco y limpio sus lágrimas con ternura.

* * *

Sachiko había pasado la noche con Yaten, pero no fue como ella lo esperaba, él había dormido en el cuarto de la pequeña y ella se había quedado en el de él, suspiro frustrada quería compartir la cama con él y no precisamente para dormir, no pudo dormir enseguida así que observo la habitación, aunque encontró algo inusual en ella, había una foto de lo que parecía una familia feliz y sintió celos al ver como Yaten sonreía al lado de esa rubia tonta y la que era su hija la abraza con el amor que debía ser solo para ella.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado, porque jamás estarás cerca de ellos nuevamente.- Quería regresar pronto a su ciudad, tenía su primer trabajo como actriz y no los dejaría, se llevaría lo que era de ella.

Hotaru y Yaten desayunaban con mucho silencio para el gusto de él, sabía que ella no estaba contenta, pero también que el anhelaba darle la felicidad que los errores que había cometido en el pasado le quitaron, ya no era el chico orgulloso e inmaduro que juro hacer las cosas solo, a decir verdad si fuera solo por él , tal vez su decisión no cambiaría, pero su hija era más importante que cualquier cosa y deseaba verla feliz con lo que ella más pedía una mama la cual Mina había llevado muy bien, suspiro, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en ella ahora? Sacudió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. –Solo dale una oportunidad, prometo que si no te hace feliz, no te obligare a quererla, pero es tu mami y sé que lo harás.-

Negó enseguida – mi mami se fue por su culpa. – dijo triste.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Hotaru , Mina no es tu mama y no es culpa de Sachiko, ella no es parte de nuestra familia.-

-Pero yo quiero que lo sea!- dijo molesta.

-Con el tiempo entenderás que las cosas no son así – dijo serio, lo que su hija pedía era demasiado complicado y nada de lo que él quería, aunque ahora estuviera confundido.

* * *

Hola :) Ahhh me siento mejor cuando subo un capitulo nuevo, porque cada dia se me ocurren cosas nuevas para esta historia y llega un punto en que ya quiero avanzar , pero tengo que ser paciente xD si no las confundire.

Bueno espero que les guste este, misterioso lo del papa y la Sachiko, hay Yaten u.u

De nada ;) a mi Darien o Seiya me gustan los dos xD, aunque por la personalidad de Seiya es mas fasil escribir sobre el, no puedo ponerlos tan serios.

bueno hasta el proximo, prometo actualizar una vez por semana y si puedo dos, porque no xD.

Saluditos.

un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

****_~"Sabes, suelen decir que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, pero la verdad es que yo me doy cuenta del valor que tienen las cosas cuando las vuelvo a encontrar...*_

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Luna Moon había tenido a su primera y única hija a los 17 años, había escapado de casa porque sus papas nunca aceptaron el hecho de que se embarazara tan joven sin tener un futuro prometedor, nunca hablo sobre quién era el padre, tampoco del hecho de que jamás volvió a tener problemas económicos, no trabajaba y aun así vivía en una pequeña casa con todo lo necesario para estar cómodamente, aquel hombre mayor que ella por 5 años le brindaba dinero, pero eso era todo. Tubo un embarazo sin complicaciones y dio a luz a una sana y hermosa niña, la quería más que a nada porque ella era fruto del amor que profesaba a ese hombre, ella sabía que él era casado, él nunca le hizo promesas de amor, siempre le dejo claro que era una aventura, pero el hecho de estar locamente enamorada hizo que aceptara esa vida. Con el paso del tiempo, ella simplemente se volvió más exigente, no se conformaba con unas horas a su lado, quería el resto de su vida en compañía de él, por su parte Artemis Aino se enamoró desde que la vio, pero su amor era tan prohíbo como imposible, pero el tiempo le quito lo imposible, al principio el cedió ante las horas junto a ella, disfruto los primeros 4 años de su pequeña y única hija , pero por desgracia el peso de que no era libre lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, cuándo su esposa lo descubrió. Había tenido que casarse con esa mujer, porque sus padres así lo ordenaron, era solo la cláusula que tenía que cumplir para recibir su herencia.

-Jamás te hará falta dinero, habrá una cuenta de banco para ti y una para Minako, esta casa es de ustedes si la quieren conservar, pero por favor sigue tu vida , yo haré lo mismo con mi esposa- Sabia que la estaba lastimando con esas palabras, pero el también sufría al tener que dejarla.

-Por favor, no nos dejes, no quiero tu dinero, te queremos a ti – Lloraba, mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo.

-Pero yo no las quiero- La separo con una mirada fría y salió de la casa con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo pudo moverse, subió al carro y observo a la pequeña que asomaba por la ventana, solo cuando el auto estuvo en marcha pudo derrumbarse.

Sus razones para dejar lo que más quería, habían sido egoístas, pero la vida se lo cobro cada noche y cada día, había contratado un agente para que las siguiera y aunque estaba bien informado sobre lo que su hija asía, de la única mujer que había amado no pudo saber nada durante esos últimos 8 años, el dinero que le depositaba seguía intacto y eso lo estaba consumiendo, la única cosa que lo liberaba eran las botellas de vino, whisky que tomaba cada noche y las mismas que lo llevaron a una enfermedad sin salida que ahora consumía su vida.

Había permanecido abrazada a su padre desde que llego, ninguno de los dos pudo hablar mucho en ese momento, ese abrazo transmitía más que las palabras, salió de la habitación cuando él se quedó dormido, tanto tiempo queriendo pasar un momento con él, le dolía que fuera ahora cuando estaba por perderlo de nuevo, marco al número que tenía como el de su mama, pero no obtuvo respuesta, no sabía dónde estaba , pero en el fondo sabía que se encontraba bien, aunque el termino bien para ella , solo era que seguía con vida.

-El señor la quiere mucho- la voz del hombre que trabajaba para su papa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me hubiera gustado que lo demostrara antes, siempre quise estar a su lado-

-No quiero defenderlo, pero tubo razones para no hacerlo, siempre ha estado pendiente de usted y aunque no lo sepas, ha sido un espectador oculto de tu vida- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿oculto? – pregunto confundida.

Asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Recuerdas que cada vez que terminabas un curso escolar un arreglo de flores, con diferentes colores llegaba a tu puerta sin remitente?- sonrió un poco.

-¿Era mi papa? – saber esos detalles le alegraba.

-Siempre fue el, también la observo de lejos cuando tenía festivales –

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, todo esos años creyendo que él no la quería, eran borrados en unos minutos.

* * *

Miro las llamadas perdidas que tenia de su hija, había estado esas semanas con un dolor en el pecho como si el aire le hiciera falta, aunque se había vuelto una madre fría con los años, por dejar a su hija sola, se preocupaba por ella, tenía el presentimiento que quizás algo le había pasado, por eso no dudo en hablarle.

-Hola Mina ¿cómo estás?- Aunque se sentía preocupada, su voz sonaba neutra.

-Mama, necesito que vengas a Inglaterra conmigo, por favor es algo urgente.- Sabia que no era un tema que pudiera tratar por teléfono con su mama.

Noto en su voz, que había estado llorando, pensó que sería algo muy grave para que su hija este así, ya que había sido muy dependiente todos esos años. –Estaré ahí mañana por la noche- escucho las indicaciones del hotel y luego colgó preparando lo necesario para el viaje.

Estaba feliz, confundida y emocionada, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque las cosas siempre pasaban así para ella, ahora llegaba a su vida lo que quería, su familia, su madre y su padre estarían con ellos, pero todo era efímero, sabía que su padre estaba muy débil y enfermo y aunque su madre sería feliz, ¿qué pasaría si el no mejoraba?.

* * *

Después de llegar del trabajo Serena encontró la nota de mina, se preocupó un poco pero su felicidad hizo que olvidara todo lo demás, llamo a Molly quien era la mejor amiga que tenía, pero no obtuvo respuesta, miraba su habitación y tuvo la curiosidad de revisar las cosas guardadas, encontró fotos, cartas, varios diarios , los leyó recordando desde su niñez , hasta su adolescencia, fue en uno que encontró una tarjeta , en ella tenía el número de su amiga Lita, la cual se había mudado varios años atrás y no es que se hubieran dejado de llevar, solo que la distancia, el tiempo y las actividades que tenían cada una, hicieron que se les olvidara comunicarse, aunque ese no era pretexto ella aun sentía cariño por su amiga, decidió intentarlo, no perdía nada al marcar el número.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces y cuando por fin contestaron se escuchaba solo ruido. –Bueno, hay alguien ahí- Serena estaba confundida si debía colgar o no. Se escuchó una voz muy familiar para Serena al otro lado de la línea. –Zafiro eso no es juguete- y después de eso la llamada se cortó, una confundida Serena marco de nuevo.

-¿Bueno?-

-Lita ¿eres tú?- dijo un poco apenada.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy, Serena que mala que hayas olvidado mi voz- dijo riendo.

-¿Serena?! Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿A que debo tu llamada?-. Estaba contenta por escuchar a su amiga.

-Muy bien y ¿tu?, hace mucho que no hablábamos, tenía miedo de marcar este número y que nadie contestara, me alegra que aun vivas ahí.-

-Bien, gracias. Lo sé, demasiado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, en estos días estaba pensando en ti, llame a tu casa pero nadie contesto.-

-Si mis papas fueron a casa de mis abuelos, pero cuéntame todo eso, yo también quiero contarte cosas- feliz.

Lita sonrió, sabía muy bien que era lo que su amiga quería contarle. –Qué te parece el fin de semana, estaré por Japón.-

No podía creer lo que su amiga le decía, hablar con ella por teléfono era una cosa, pero volver a verla, esperaría con ansias ese fin de semana. –Claro que sí, estaré esperándote.- tuvieron que cortar la llamada porque Lita dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, la verdad es que aunque tenía curiosidad no le pregunto a su amiga, sobre los ruidos que escucho y a la persona que nombro como Zafiro, la vería otra vez. Se tumbó en la cama pensativa, miraba su celular y la tarjeta que Darién le había dejado, tenía que llamarlo, quería hacerlo, pero sus nervios no la dejaban, ¿cómo comenzaría esa charla? Jamás había hecho algo así, decidió esperar a hablar con Molly para tener una mejor idea de que debía decirle, más bien necesitaba que alguien le diera los ánimos para vencer sus nervios.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, no había sabido nada de Mina, le escribió un mensaje y se cambió la ropa, era día de súper, estaba llenando su bolso de todas las cosas que necesitaba, llaves, celular, cartera cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, era un mensajero con un pequeño pero lindo arreglo de rosas, lo recibió y vio que tenía un pequeño sobre con su nombre.

"Espero recibir pronto tu llamada, quiero conocerte mejor. Pd: Espero que las flores sean de tu agrado. "Darién

Los gritos de serena se escucharon hasta el 4 piso y el mensajero opto por desaparecer, cualquiera pensaría que le estaba haciendo algo a la chica, la vecina de alado salió asustada y una serena muy sonrojada solo pudo decir –creo que fue la nueva inquilina, bajo corriendo las escaleras- se metió a su departamento antes de que le dijeran algo. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco le marco.

-Bueno- Serena sonrió al escuchar la voz del chico.

-Hola Darién, quería agradecerte por las flores, me gustaron mucho.-

-No es nada, me alegra escucharlo y más que llamaras. – sonrió. –Serena ¿te gustaría salir mañana por la noche a cenar?-

-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para un almuerzo? No puedo desvelarme mucho. –

-Me parece perfecto, paso por ti a la 1, por cierto, pensaras que soy mal educado, ¿cómo estás?-

Serena rio un poco, él era perfecto, no le encontraba ningún defecto en absoluto. –Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? –

Platicaron alrededor de media hora, ninguno de los dos había querido terminar la llamada, pero Haruka había llegado de visita a casa de Serena y algo que no podía hacer cerca de su hermano era hablar con un chico, aun cuando ya era mayor de edad y más independiente el seguía viéndola como una pequeña, la cual debía cuidar celosamente.

-¿Y tu amiga, que es igual de ruidosa que tú?- por esa misma razón, le había tomado cariño.

-Tenía que arreglar unas cosas y está de viaje.- hizo un puchero y se tiro a él dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras mordía su hombro. –No soy ruidosa-.

-No claro que no, pero sí muy cariñosa – hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y correspondió su abrazo. –Michi no pudo venir, pero sabes que a ninguna de las dos les perdonare la vida si faltan- rio.

-Sabes que ni la cruda me hará faltar, además las damas de honor, no podemos hacerlo. Cuida bien de Michiru, porque Mina y yo hemos preparado algo especial para su despedida.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No tengo porque cuidarla, porque si me entero de algo que no me guste, me encargare de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol- dijo en un tono celoso.

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –No puedo creer que te cases ya, hace un mes que hablamos sobre esto y será en dos semanas más. –

-Lo sé, el tiempo pasa rápido, pero.- noto que lo abrazaba con más fuerza y el hizo lo mismo. –sabes que siempre seré tu hermano y estaré ahí para ti.-

-Más te vale, oye…- se puso nerviosa y sonrió por lo loco que su pregunta sonaría.- ¿Puedo invitar a alguien?- se sonrojo, sintiéndose tonta, ni siquiera había salido con él y ya estaba pensando en presentarlo a su familia.

-Claro tonta, claro que no, a menos de que sea una amiga.- sentencio.

-Ya no soy una niña, ¿lo sabes verdad? Y puede que sea lita- Mintió, aunque no del todo.

Revolvió su cabello y sonrió. –Para mí siempre serás mi hermana menor y en ese caso, no hay problema. Tengo que irme.- le entrego la invitación que era para Mina.

-está bien, ¿podrías dejarme en el súper?- la guardo y se colgó a su brazo.

-pues, no me queda remedio- rio ante el puchero de su hermanita y la llevo, para luego continuar con sus actividades.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días, veía a Sachiko a diario, en verdad que era muy diferente a la que recordaba, pero todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza esos años sin verla, no se hacían realidad, pensaba que podría ignorarla, pero no lo logro, también que el amor que creía sentir por ella, lo harían caer a sus redes fácilmente, pero aunque se sentía atraído por lo bella que se había puesto en todo ese tiempo, no la deseaba. Estaba solo en casa, ya que ella había pasado por Hotaru para ir a comer y aunque la niña se reusaba a estar a solas con ella, la convenció diciéndole que podría regresar a clase si intentaba conocer a su mama, así que tomo la guitarra y encendió un cigarrillo, hace mucho que no tocaba, pero sus manos lo hacían por instinto, había soñado con una canción, cosa que no le pasaba desde hace mucho, había dejado la música de lado, como la mayoría de sus sueños desde que conoció a Sachiko, simplemente para hacerla feliz.

_Deja me ser yo el que hable _  
_Como quiera tú te robas la atención _  
_Trata de ya no creer en cosas que no tienen valor _  
_Recomiendo olvidarnos, resulte mejor _

_A nadie le interesa tu drama 170 _  
_Sécate los ojos ya no tengo cosas de amor que decir _  
_Fíjate no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar este momento _  
_Llórame más y compondré una canción de amor _

_Desgraciadamente somos tan explícitos _  
_Reclamamos los defectos de nosotros mismos _  
_Reflejamos todo aquello que nos causó dolor _  
_Es por eso que detengo por tu mi afición _

_Ignorantemente somos tan artísticos _  
_Que mentimos inclusive cuando dormimos _  
_¿De dónde sacaremos tanta imaginación? _  
_Es por eso que detengo este seducción _

_Esta es la única manera de tomarte a la ligera _  
_Sé que no es la forma y cicatrices _  
_Vas a tener que borrar _  
_Mientras yo estaré tramando, calma estoy documentando _  
_Todo va bien, viento en popa la canción de amor _

_Para ya, seca tus lágrimas, no sé qué decir _  
_Sé que pude haber sido gentil, un poco sutil _  
_Creo ya, nada sentirás, no digas mas _  
_No te quiero lastimar, no._

Se pasó el resto de la tarde cantando y tocando la guitarra, le gustaba esos ratos a solas, que hace mucho no tenia, había tomado la decisión de formar la familia con la madre de su hija, aun cuando ahora mismo no se sentía cómodo con ella, se decía así mismo que eso era lo mejor y que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían, si una vez fue feliz con ella, ahora lo sería más porque su hija merecía ese sacrificio.

* * *

Llevo a la pequeña Hotaru a un restaurant de hamburguesas, había pedido una ensalada para ella y para ella un paquete de cosas grasosas como lo veía, suspiro y pensó.*Esta mocosa, me hace las cosas más difíciles, pero pronto estarás en un internado y no tendré que verte de nuevo*.comían en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar la plática, pero noto que se le dificultaba abrir el sobrecito de cátsup así que la ayudo.

-Gracias- dijo la pequeña.

-No es nada- fingió una sonrisa. -¿Esta rica?-

La pequeña solo asintió, no le ponía las cosas fáciles y eso la molestaba aún más.

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado después?-

-Sipi- suspiro, se daba cuenta de que si no hablaba mucho, su papa no la dejaría ver a su maestra mina de nuevo y aunque no quería estar ahí, lo intentaría. –tú, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?-

-Si, por un tiempo, pero luego me los llevare conmigo.- su tono de voz era amigable, en verdad creía que su actuación mejoraba. –Me gustaría que conozcan mi casa-.

-Solo fines de semana, porque tengo que ir a la escuelita- dijo mientras mordía su ensalada.

-claro que sí, tu escuela te gustara mucho, pero me gustaría que vivan conmigo.-

-Ya me gusta y mi casa también-. La pequeña no sonreía ni mostraba emoción alguna.

Opto por no decir nada más, le dejaría ese trabajo a Yaten, comió un poco de su ensalada y noto que en la mesa que estaba frente a ellas, alguien que conocía estaba ahí, no dudo en acercarse.

* * *

Hola :3 moria por actualizar , asi que lo hize antes de la semana uff :) es que las ideas fluyen y aprovecho un dia libre en la escuela para escribir algunas, la cancion que yaten toco, es de un grupo que amo, se llama, Quinta real de pxndx.

gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios :3

espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.


	12. Chapter 12

_~"Yo creo que quiero vivir conservando todos mis recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que sean. Aunque sean recuerdos que me hagan daño. Aunque en ocasiones llegue a desear olvidarlos. Creo que si los conservo, si soy valiente, llegará el día en que seré más fuerte que ellos."_

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Llego a la casa de Yaten y toco la puerta, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, la pequeña saco una llave de su mochila y abrió, entrando sin mirarla o decirle nada, sabía que tenía que ser amable, solo por eso no cerró la puerta, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía un carácter incluso más fuerte que el de su papa, pero eso solo pasaba con las personas que no le agradaban.

-Mocosa.- Susurro y decidió seguir el sonido de la guitarra.

Yaten no escucho nada, porque había estado concentrado en su guitarra, todo el tiempo que ellas habían estado fuera, hacia lo que mejor podía para entender y callar sus sentimientos, para detener la batalla con sus pensamientos y desahogar todas sus dudas.

_Mas todo es al revés _  
_Le escribí más de 310 canciones _  
_Y nada cambia aquí _  
_Sigo de infeliz, buscando soluciones _

_Y me encantaría caer, no sólo tropezar, _  
_Por alguien que realmente aprecie mi cantar _  
_No quiero ser aquel que ya desperdició _  
_La vida entera haciendo tonto al corazón _  
_Ni modo, ese soy yo._

Lo rodio con sus brazos por detrás y beso su mejilla. –Debo admitir que tu voz es muy linda, entre otras cosas, pero pensé que ya habrías tirado esa vieja guitarra, tú no has cambiado, ¿sigues tiendo esos sueños de ser un artista?-

-Si los tengo o no, es cosa mía Sachiko – dejo la guitarra a un lado y se puso de pie para separarse de sus brazos.

Lo abrazo de nuevo y sonrió con ironía, sabía que él podría tener un buen futuro, pero si el conseguía que su sueño se hiciera realidad, la dejaría y ella no podía permitirlo. – Puedes estudiar una carrera, ahora que regresemos a Londres-

-No tengo tiempo para trabajar, tengo una hija que mantener y si viviremos juntos, también tengo que cuidar de ti.- la abrazo apenas.

-Yo no soy una niña, para que cuides de mí y sin una carrera no podrías conseguir un trabajo decente, sabes que tengo dinero, viviremos bien.-

-Como quieras.-

Sonrió triunfante. –Sabes, mientras comía con Hotaru, encontré a una vieja amiga, nos invitó a su boda que será en dos semanas-

-No sabía que tenías amigas aquí.- Jamás había visto a alguien, que pudiera conocerla o a él, por eso había decidido vivir tan lejos de su ciudad natal.

-Michiru vive aquí desde hace un año, con su novio, pero viaja constantemente.-

- ¿La violinista Michiru Kaio? –

-Sí y si es la persona que crees.-

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido. –no será algo bueno cuando se entere.-

-Se ha vuelto un mujeriego y borracho, oh bueno eso ya lo era, por eso nunca tuvo oportunidad con ella.-

-No hables así de él, sea lo que sea es mi hermano.- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento- dijo con fingida inocencia. – le dije que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y en verdad espera que vayamos los dos a la boda.- dijo emocionada.

-Querrás decir los tres, no dejaría sola a Hotaru.-

-Si ella también- dijo un poco desanimada. –Es la costumbre de ser dos.-

-Si, por cierto ¿cómo les fue hoy?-

-La niña me odia.- dijo soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-solo dale tiempo.- no mostro ninguna emoción al verla llorar, algo en él no lo dejaba.

* * *

Llego por la tarde del día siguiente y se encontró con Mina en la recepción del hotel.

-Bueno dime, ¿qué pasa Mina? ¿Estás bien?- preocupada.

La abrazo con fuerza. –Mama – sonrió apenas, una parte de ella estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, después de tanto tiempo. – Yo estoy bien, pero no te hable para que vengas por mí.-

-¿No? ¿Y entonces, porque?- alzo una ceja y correspondió el abrazo de hija, aliviada de saber que estaba bien. – ¿No me digas que estas embarazada o te vas a casar?-

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, antes de que te diga, vamos a la habitación para estar en privado.-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mina le preparo un café y le pidió a su madre que se sentara luego ella tomo asiento a su lado y la miro a los ojos, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezaría a darle la noticia a su mama, así que suspiro y de dijo mentalmente. "Aquí vamos, tu puedes." Luna se había comenzado a impacientar por el silencio de su hija y estaba por hablar cuando esta la interrumpió.

-Mi papa quiere verte –

La miro incrédula. – ¿Artemis?-

-Sí, el me busco, quería hablar con las dos.-

-¿Sobre qué? Después de tantos años- Susurro.

-Mama- Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron. –Él está muy enfermo, el médico me dijo que no puede hacer nada, los medicamentos no están respondiendo, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo – no pudo seguir hablando porque el llanto le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Luna la miraba seria. –Quiero verlo- .

Mina reunió fuerzas para detener el llanto y lo logro después de unos largos minutos, totalmente sorprendida de la reacción de su madre, ni siquiera se veía preocupada o triste, no reconocía a esa mujer, le acababa de decir que el hombre que ama, está muriendo y ella no muestra emociones.

-entonces vamos, su chofer nos está esperando.-

-Si- se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta- que sea rápido, tengo que tomar un vuelo de regreso a –callo y salió del cuarto.

Tomo su bolso y salió detrás de ella, para después ir al hospital, no hablaron mientras caminaban al carro que las esperaba, tampoco lo hicieron en toda la trayectoria, cuando llegaron, las dos entendían que para bajar y caminar hacia la habitación necesitaban un tiempo para meditarlo, así que en su silencio se quedaron 20 minutos sentadas y luego mina quien no aguantaba más, hablo.

-Es la numero 17, ¿quieres que pase primero?-

Negó con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza. –Está bien, puedo entrar sola.- bajo del auto y camino hacia la habitación.

-¡Necesito un café¡ - suspiro y bajo en busca de uno, en realidad moría por algo más fuerte que un café, pero a esas horas y en un hospital , era imposible conseguirlo.

Camino hacia la habitación y toco la puerta, estaba nerviosa, había repasado lo que diría y también había estado imaginando la escena, para no estar tan sorprendida al verlo. Artemis que leía un libro, no imagino quien sería la persona que estaría al otro lado de la puerta, así que sin quitar la vista de su lectura, pidió que pasara.

Sintió las mariposas que habían estado ya fosilizadas en su interior, solo al escuchar su voz y por un momento pensó en correr y tomar un vuelo que la llevara hasta ahí, luego recordó el día en que el la había dejado y las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior, simplemente cayeron y ella pudo entrar a la habitación. –Hola.-

Alzo la vista cuando escucho su voz. – ¿Luna?- dejo el libro de lado y la miro, como si sus ojos fueran el lente de una cámara fotográfica, plasmando su imagen en su mente. – Los años te han sentado de maravilla.-

-Gracias, MI hija dijo que querías hablar conmigo, así que dime ¿sobre qué?-

-Solo quería pedirte perdón, verte una vez más y saber si eres feliz. ¿Lo eres verdad?-

Se acercó a la cama y lo beso. –No tengo nada que perdonarte, siempre fuiste sincero, yo fui la idiota que se enamoró de un hombre ambicioso y egoísta, has podido verme, aunque yo hubiera preferido respetar lo que dijiste hace 22 años y que esa hubiera sido la última vez, y para tu última pregunta, la verdad no sé qué es lo que llamas ser feliz.-

Quedo sorprendido, pero correspondió aquel beso apenas sus labios se rosaron, la amaba y jamás había dejado de hacerlo, pero escucharla hablar así le dolía, no era la chica alegre que conoció y sabía que era culpa suya. –Lamento el daño que te hice, sé que mis palabras no son nada que pueda servir ahora, ni siquiera volviendo hacer, terminaría de pagar mis errores, bueno ahora lo estoy haciendo, deje a la mujer que amo y a mi única hija, por dinero que jamás pudo llenar el vacío, pero sabía que eras joven y quería que fueras feliz sin mi.-

-Te amaba, tú eras el centro de mi universo, esperabas que fuera feliz, ¿aun cuando en sus ojos te veía a ti? – dijo un poco molesta.

-"Te amaba"- susurro solo para él, lo había olvidado.- Yo… Yo nunca he dejado de adorarte Luna- la miro a los ojos y no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas se empaparon.

Se había preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para verlo llorar, el hombre que conoció era fuerte, invencible y el que tenía ahora demostraba su total sinceridad, su fuerza se estaba esfumando, quería abrazarlo, pero era eso demasiado, todavía no había podido descifrar por qué lo beso. –No le hagas daño a Mina, ella siempre te ha amado, a pesar de tu ausencia.-

-Lo sé, no le hare más daño, quizá no de la mejor manera, pero compensare algunos errores con ella.- quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no merecía tener esa oportunidad.

-Y tú, ¿fuiste feliz?-

-No quiero mentirte, pase buenos ratos, pero mi felicidad esta con ustedes y creo que aun ahora soy un egoísta ambicioso, porque a pesar del daño que les he causado y estoy consciente de que no las merezco, les he pedido que vengan, para que pueda ser feliz, aunque sea tarde, las tengo junto a mi.-

Entrelazo su mano con la de él y después de tantos años se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, quería ser una mujer fría que no demostrara nada, pero no podía hacer eso, estaba aún más enamorada que cuando era una adolecente.-Tampoco he dejado de amarte, nunca lo hare Artemis.-

La abrazo, besando su rostro y limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. – Eres el sueño más hermoso que he tenido en estos días.-

-No soy un sueño – lo abrazo. –Estoy aquí y nuestra hija también lo está, ahora es una mujer, pero aun te necesita y yo te necesito, no puedes abandonarme otra vez.-

-Jamás me ido lejos de ti, siempre te lleve conmigo, aquí en mi corazón, ese siempre ha sido el lugar para ti.-

-No, Puedo soportar una vida lejos de ti, imaginando que eres feliz con alguien más, pero no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estés, no me dejes sola otra vez, tendrías que llevarme contigo.-

-eso sería lo más egoísta que pudiera hacer, ¿quién cuidaría a nuestra pequeña?- le dio un beso y luego le sonrió –te amo- de repente los brazos que la habían rodeado cayeron sin fuerza y los ojos azules que la miraban con devoción se cerraron.

-Artemis! Mi amor, no puedes hacerme esto.-sacudió el cuerpo y al no tener reacción salió del cuarto en busca de un doctor, una enfermera que se cruzó con ella dio la alarma.-

Mina que había estado en la cafetería vio como un par de doctores que platicaban tranquilamente, salieron del lugar un poco alarmados, salió detrás de ellos , estar en ese lugar, constantemente la hacía imaginar que era su papa el que necesitaba ayuda y quería asegurarse de que no fuera así, la alarma que se produjo en ella al ver la dirección en que iban solo la hizo caminar más aprisa, fue entonces cuando vio a su madre , arrodillada en el piso llorando, corrió a ella y la abrazo, no quería adelantarse a lo peor, pero había comenzado a llorar.

-No me dejes otra vez por favor.-

-Mama, estoy contigo, tranquilízate, el estará bien.- quería que su corazón se tranquilizara también con esas palabras.

* * *

Serena se había arreglado y esperaba que Darién pasara por ella, así que cuando escucho que el timbre sonó, emocionada se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero se había quedado boquiabierta al ver una linda chica de cabello castaño parada al otro lado.

-¡Lita!, pero ¿Cómo?- se tallo los ojos y al estar segura de que no veía mal la abrazo.

La castaña le correspondió riendo. – Te dije que vendría, pero parece que llego en mal momento.-

-Pero dijiste que el fin de semana- serena se sonrojo un poco. –No, no importa. –

-¿Segura? ¿Él no se va a molestar?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el?- sonrió y la invito a pasar.

-Porque sigues igualita a mi mejor amiga en la prepa, además te sonrojaste, no creo que te sonrojaras porque Haruka o una amiga viniera por ti, además estas vestida para ir a una cita siguiendo los consejos de Molly si no me equivoco.- entro analizando a su amiga.

-Tienes razón- sonrió. – Y no te imaginas con quien. Aunque odio ser tan obvia.- dijo riendo.

Sonríe. –Bueno, entonces ahora si sorpréndeme, que no conozco a muchos Japoneses solteros.-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le escribió un mensaje a Darién cancelando su cita, moría por salir con él, pero algo más importante para Serena que un chico, siempre había sido sus amigas y Lita había viajado mucho.

Sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, pero no podía decirle aun nada a su amiga. –un poco de jugo, por favor. Y dime ya que muero de curiosidad.-

* * *

Darién que estaba en un bar junto con su viejo amigo, había sido avisado antes del mensaje de serena que la chica cancelaria sus planes, así que no se molestó, al contrario eso le serviría.

# Entonces ahora tendrás que salir conmigo dos veces# - Sonrió mientras escribía y luego de enviarlo dejo el teléfono de lado.

Andrew que se había dedicado a mirar rio un poco al ver a su amigo. –Sabes, espero que me consideres para ser padrino de bodas.-

-Aun ni siquiera salimos, y ¿ya quieres que me case con ella?- dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos hombre, viajaste a esta ciudad solo para encontrar a esa chica y no has perdido el tiempo, solo llevas pocos días aquí y ya tenían programada una cita.-

-Sabes que ella no fue la única razón y hubiera sido una perfecta si no hubieran querido adelantar su vuelo- bromeo.

-¿Por cierto lo encontraste? – Rio- entonces le diré a mi mujer que hable mal sobre ti, ya sabes que necesitas la aprobación de las amigas.-

-La amiga de Serena lo menciono, la conocí en un bar, bebió de más, creo que está enamorada de él y el la desecho, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, es típico de Yaten, pero también me entere que Sachiko está en la ciudad.- dejo de un lado el comentario y se tornó serio.

-¿Crees que haya regresado con esa mujer?, Serena puede ayudarnos, si es su amiga.-

-Espero que no- suspiro y tomo un trago de su bebida. –Sí, solo espero que no sea tarde y el hulla de nuevo o peor aún, que regrese con esa ella.-

-¿Le has avisado a tus tíos?-

-No, no quiero decirles nada, hasta que no hable con él, encontré el lugar donde trabaja y he ido 2 noches, pero él no se ha aparecido por ahí.-

* * *

Hola :) bueno , cada vez salen personajes nuevos, se que abra muchas preguntas, pero se iran contestando con el avance de los capitulos, de antemano me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografia.

Quiero agradecer por sus Reviews, empece a escribir esta historia por puro gusto, la tengo como pelicula en mi cabeza, pero sus comentarios me inspiran a querer compartirla con ustedes, ya que es mi primera historia, acepto criticas y comentarios, quiero mejorar.

Un saludo y unas imensas gracias para : ShelydeKou, Natalianime, Tatily, .Darling ,TsukihimePrincess,La Dama oculta Mistress9.

Hasta el proximo, saludos :3


	13. Chapter 13

_~Nunca te darás cuenta de la memoria que tienes, hasta que intentes olvidar a alguien._

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Aquella mañana el sol salió un poco más tarde de lo normal, el invierno aún no había terminado , así que el frio y la nieve dejaban el día gris, o es así como mina lo veía, había estado intentando dormir, pero fue en vano, por lo menos, gracias a unas pastillas su madre había quedado profundamente dormida. Se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño, luego se miró al espejo y decidió que lo mejor era llevar unos lentes oscuros, no tenía ganas de cubrir con kilos de maquillaje lo abultado de sus ojos, tampoco tenía porque, sabía que lloraría aún más.

-Mama- la movió suavemente. – es hora de irnos.-

Luna abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada, se levantó y después se cambió, no quiso desayunar nada, las dos bajaron al estacionamiento donde las esperaban.

_**~Recuerdo~**_

-Lo sentimos, el señor Artemis ha fallecido.- dijo el doctor con seriedad.

-No, eso no es cierto- se negó a creerlo. –Quiero verlo- mina que estaba abrazándola se tragó las lágrimas y la abrazo a un más fuerte.

-Él no me va a dejar sola otra vez- comenzó a llorar y abrazo con fuerza a Mina.

_**~Fin~**_

Las dos asistieron al funeral, pero su entrada a la misa les fue negada por la esposa de Artemis, pero ninguna se movió, se quedaron en la puerta de la iglesia y después asistieron al cementerio hasta que toda la gente se había marchado.

Estaban las dos ahí de pie junto a su tumba y después de todas esas horas Luna por fin hablo. –Regresare a donde estaba-

Mina solo asintió, por un momento creyó que su madre se quedaría con ella, que tal vez ahora que compartían el dolor de perderlo, no se iría, pero se sentía tonta por no aprender de todos esos años que llevaba sola.

-Por mis cosas, para vivir cerca de ti-

Mina no podía creer lo que había escuchado. – ¿Vivirás conmigo?- sonrió apenas.

-No, viviré cerca de ti, creo que ya eres mayor y debes tener un novio, no quiero interrumpir tu vida como es ahora, sé que te falle en el pasado Mina, que mis errores tampoco pueden ser corregidos, ¿pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo verdad?- Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No mama, nunca lo es… jamás interrumpirías nada.- la abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas también fluyeran dejando así de lado esas emociones guardadas.

-Pero quiero ser abuela- Le dolía haber perdido a la persona que amaba, sabía que nunca podría volver a sentir algo así , por nadie, pero estaba decidida a no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con lo que le quedaba de él, su hija.

Se sonrojo un poco y desvió a un lado la mirada. –Eso lo veo difícil-

-Yo no, mi hija es hermosa como para terminar siendo una solterona, además aun eres joven-.

A pesar de todas las cosas por las que habían tenido que pasar, por la pérdida que acaban de tener, sabían que venían días mejores, porque ahora se tenían la una a la otra, su conversación fue interrumpida por el que había sido la mano derecha de Artemis, el señor Tadeo, era un hombre mayor, pero amable.

-Perdón que las interrumpa, pero es necesario que sepan, que el señor Artemis ha dejado todos sus negocios a su única hija, entre otras cosas.-

-No puedo aceptar eso- lo miro desconfiada.

-Es la voluntad de su padre, el no tuvo más hijos y siempre quiso estar seguro de que nunca les haría falta nada.- la miro –en caso de que no acepte, el dinero será donado a las empresas que prueban sus productos en animales-.

-¿Qué?! No, él no puede hacer eso- dijo un poco molesta.

Tadeo sonrió apenas. –él sabía que usted no podría aceptar que eso pasara, por eso es necesario que acepte.-

-Pero… yo no sé manejar una empresa, ni siquiera se bien a lo que se dedica.-

-Su padre era dueño de los hoteles Black, además es dueño de la disquera más importante de la ciudad, ha producido más talentos que los años que tengo señorita y si usted me lo permite yo puedo asesorarla-

Luna que se había limitado a escuchar decidió que era hora de hablar. –Yo puedo hacerlo con los hoteles, con ayuda del señor, estos años no los desperdicie por completo, estudie una carrera en administración.-

Mina suspiro, era demasiada información, demasiados sucesos, se alejó de ellos y camino en círculos para aclarar un poco su mente. –Está bien, lo aremos, pero primero necesito regresar a Japón, tengo que arreglar las cosas pendientes que deja ahí.-

-Toma el tiempo que sea necesario- Les hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Entonces las dos iremos a arreglar asuntos.-

Mina asintió – mama, gracias, en verdad no podría hacerlo si tú no estás aquí, te necesito, siempre lo he hecho y lo are.-

-Yo también mi pequeña- le dio un beso en la frente. –de aquí en adelante así será.-

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

-Perdón por arruinar la cita que tenías con Serena, pero en verdad extrañaba a mi amiga- esa mañana Lita, Andrew y Darién se reunieron en un café para desayunar.

-Está bien, entiendo- Sonrió. – ¿pero tengo una duda, le has contado todo?-

Negó enseguida. –Hablamos todo el tiempo de ti, no pude darle más sorpresas que mi llegada.-

-Y el preocupado, pensando que lo había olvidado, siempre te aconseje que la hablaras en el instituto- dijo Andrew divertido.

-Sabes amigo, tú no eres un buen ejemplo tampoco, esperaste 5 años para declararte a tu esposa y por cierto tú babeabas por ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lita no pudo evitar reírse. –Bueno pero al final lo hizo – le dio un pequeño beso al ver que su esposo había quedado completamente rojo.

-Pero aun así, la espera hizo valer la pena- le sonrió a Lita.

-Lo sé, por eso no voy a presionar a Serena, ahora que sé que también le gusto.-

-Hoy le llevare al pequeño Zafiro – sonrió emocionada.

-Espero que no sorprendas mucho a mi futura novia, no quisiera que se desmayara-

-Eso pasara – los tres rieron.

-El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido no creen- dijo Andrew con un tono nostálgico.

-Y espera que tu hijo llegue a casa con su prometida-

-Eso no pasara, mi hijo no crecerá jamás.- dijo Lita celosa

Los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada y Andrew abrazo a su esposa para calmarla ya que su mente había creado escenas que sus celos no podían controlar. Cuando lita se calmó, suspiro y miro a Darién.

-Vi a Rei un día antes de venir a Japón, sé que no debería decírtelo, pero aún se le ve muy mal.-

Darién solo pudo suspirar. –Yo… nunca la he querido, ella siempre ha sabido eso, le ofrecí mi amistad, ella quiso más.-

-Nunca debiste dejar que pasara a más.-

-Lo sé muy bien, la quiero, pero no de esa manera, es por eso que no me gustaba verla sufrir, además cuando esa relación empezó, estaba resignado a jamás volver a ver a Serena, nunca la engañe.-

Le sonrió –tranquilo, lo sé, te conozco bien… Pero ahora dime ¿qué piensas hacer? Si Serena te da una oportunidad, ¿te quedaras aquí a vivir?-

-Sí, aunque llegue a este lugar por otra persona, sin duda no la perdería de nuevo- dijo decidido.

-No lo harás amigo, pero ahora, creo que podemos ayudarte con ese otro asunto.-

-Eso es aún más complicado que el cálculo- sonrió.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Después de un día de trabajo Serena paso a un centro comercial, aun le faltaban cosas para estar radiante en la boda de su hermano, ella siempre había sido una chica despistada, pero el no, cuando la vio, una alarma en su interior hizo que la siguiera con la vista, una parte de, él tenía la esperanza de verla, pero no estaba ahí. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Hotaru y el aun quería una explicación de su parte, se sentía enfadado por no poder liberar esa parte de él, últimamente no se reconocía. Sachiko lo había sonsacado para ir de compras, había elegido su vestido, el que Hotaru llevaría y un traje para él y aunque estaba incómodo con esa situación no protesto, se había rendido.

-Mina, ¿enserio? Me alegra que por fin estés de vuelta- Serena sonó preocupada. –pero que pasa ¿estás bien?-.

Estuvo alerta de la conversación, hasta que Sachiko se había colgado de su brazo y comenzando a hablar de cosas que realmente a él, no le importaban… ahora solo quería saber si ella estaba bien y además, ¿estar de vuelta de dónde? Definitivamente, aquella noche no durmió.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Había pasado por sus cosas al hotel, luna había partido desde hacía una hora, después de colgar el teléfono se dio una ducha, tomaría el avión en dos horas, salió de la habitación y se topó con una sonrisa que no podía olvidar, incluso en algún momento la había llegado a detestar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Que no es obvio? He venido a verte Mina.-

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-He trabajado 4 años para tu papa, eso me ha servido para saber cosas.-

-Oh- definitivamente lo despediría, bueno tal vez imaginariamente.

-Te vez hermosa, estos años te han ayudado mucho.-

Recordó que estaba ahí y suspiro. –Gracias por venir, pero ahora que ya me viste, adiós.- cerró la puerta del cuarto y dio unos pasos.

El la alcanzo. –Vamos, no me dirás que aun sigues enojada, me he disculpado y vine aquí porque no creo que deberías estar sola –sujeto sus muñecas al ver que ella aún tenía la intención de caminar.-

-Y te he disculpado Diamante, pero eso no significa que quiera ser tu amiga. Ahora suéltame, que me estas lastimando.-

La sujeto con más fuerza y la jalo acercándola a él. –Regresa conmigo- beso su mejilla.

-¡Ni loca!- el no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, ya que unas personas pasaban por ahí.

-Escapa por ahora preciosa, pero siempre consigo lo que quiero, por las buenas o por las malas.-

Subió al ascensor cuando una señora lo hizo, no quería estar sola y correr el riesgo de encontrarlo de nuevo, estaba asustada, sabia como era el, pero ella no era la chica tonta y enamorada que más de una vez callo a sus pies.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Como le había prometido, Lita llego a casa de Serena a la hora del almuerzo con un pastel de chocolate y fresas hecho por ella misma, Serena abrió emocionada, lo había saboreado tanto tiempo, su amiga era una excelente dueña de la cocina, todo lo que preparaba era una delicia.

Sus ojos fueron directo al pastel, que no noto al pequeño que estaba junto a su amiga. Lita divertida tosió un poco para llamar su atención. –Quiero presentarte a alguien-

Rio –lo siento, sabes que es mi delirio.- por fin noto al pequeño y le sonrió. –Hola pequeño- regreso la mirada a su amiga, aunque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. -¿Lo estas cuidando?-

El pequeño se escondió detrás de su mama algo tímido.

Sonrió –él es Zafiro y si lo estoy cuidando-

-No te hare nada, mi nombre es Serena, que lindo nombre es el que tienes. – le sonrió –No sabía que eras niñera y tan pronto.-

Lita rio. –Bueno, es que no me gusta contratar a nadie cuando puedo cuidar a mi hijo-

-¿Tu qué?- Serena que se había agachado para quedar a la altura del pequeño se fue para atrás de la sorpresa.

Tanto el pequeño como Lita no pudieron evitar soltar una risa al ver a Serena un poco mareada y tirada en el piso, la rubia sonrojada se levantó después de unos segundos y tomo aire mirando a su amiga. –No espere que fuera tan grande, entonces pasen y cuéntame ¿cuándo te casaste?-

Lita entro tomando de la mano a Zafiro que había agarrado un poco más de confianza después de aquel momento divertido. –Pues hace tres años, él tiene dos y a mi esposo creo que lo recuerdas-

-Vaya un conocido- se quedó pensativa – ¿Zac? –al ver a su amiga negar continua nombrando chicos con los que Lita había salido. –Bueno, no puedo más con la duda, ¡dime! –

-Andrew- sonrió enamorada.

-Wow, amiga eso es… Vaya me has dado más sorpresas en un día, que si la salud de mi corazón no estuviera bien, te aseguro que ya estaría bajo tres metros de tierra- rio.

-Tampoco es para tanto, a veces exageras un poco-

-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿se encontraron ahí?-

-Sí, él estaba tomando la misma carrera a la cual me inscribí, solo que él ya tenía dos años, lo encontré el primer día de clase, me reconoció, platicamos, me enseño el lugar- Lita sonrió –y luego nos hicimos buenos amigos, el tenia novia, la cual lo dejo porque según ella no le veía futuro como chef – rio – le agradecí su egoísmo, sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero no le dije nada.-

-¿Entonces qué más?- la curiosidad de Serena la tenía demasiado atenta.

-Un mes después, nos reunimos en su casa para que me ayudara a preparar una comida que me serviría de examen, no puedo explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero nos besamos y ese beso me hizo olvidar algunos detalles, después nos mirados y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, nos casamos a los 6 meses, algo rápido, pero sé que no cambiaría nada.-

Sonrió – no necesitas decirlo, se nota que eres feliz y espero algún día poder ser tan feliz como tú, deberías traerlo alguna vez, quiero conocer al responsable de que mi amiga regrese a Japón feliz y con un pequeño hermoso.-

-Lo aras muy pronto, lo se.-

-Quien lo diría, nos encontramos otra vez y a ellos también, aunque no sé si tenga un futuro con Darién, volverlo a ver ha sido increíble para mí-

Lita solo sonrió, sabía que vendrían tiempos mejores para su amiga, pero quería que se den a su tiempo, no le gustaba mucho el papel de cupido, suficiente había hecho con animar a Darién a regresar a Japón y contarle sobre el enamoramiento de ella, además sabía que no había nada que hacer, porque las cosas se darían solas. Platicaron y después de que Serena olvidara preparar la comida decidieron comer el pastel primero y luego salir a pasear por la ciudad.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Mina había tomado el avión de regreso a Japón, no había dormido bien, así que cuando subió, se acomodó y durmió durante la mayoría de las horas, no noto ni siquiera quien era la persona que iba a su lado, despertó cuando faltaba una hora para llegar, pero no abrió los ojos, solo bostezo y estiro los brazos, pero al hacerlo golpeo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Auch- se quejó sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención.- Mina se sonrojo.

La chica sonrió un poco –está bien, no te preocupes-

La sonrisa le dio confianza de que no había rencores. –Mina, mucho gusto, ¿tú cómo te llamas?-

Se sorprendió por la confianza que Mina tenía pero sonrió – Rei Hino –

-¿Eres de Japón o vas de visita?-

-Pues, nací aquí pero viví con mis padres en Nottingham y ahora estoy de regreso ¿y tú?-

-Como la película – rio un poco –Soy de Londres, pero vine por una aventura a Japón, aunque regresare en unas semanas, ahora solo vengo por mis cosas.- dijo un poco desanimada

-¿No salió como esperabas?-

-La verdad es que no, para nada, todo cambia cuando menos lo imaginas.-

-Te entiendo, también quería una aventura y un romance de película ¿porque no? Pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.- su sonrisa se hizo triste.

-Tal vez no, pero bueno, siempre podemos seguir soñando, somos jóvenes y hay muchos peces en el agua, tal vez no lleguemos a película, pero siempre podemos aspirar a mas, como ser un libro de esos que no les cambias nada y leerías mil veces- sonrió, no imaginaba como es que podía ser tan positiva con alguien que no conocía y no podía aplicar eso en su vida.

-Puede ser – sonrió y luego presto atención a lo que decía el capitán –hemos llegado- la chica tomo su bolso de mano y no dijo más, parecía llevar prisa, se bajó despidiéndose de mina rápidamente.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Cuando Mina llego a su departamento Serena aún no había llegado, su cuerpo aún estaba cansado así que se acostó a dormir, aunque no lo consiguió, se levantó y empezó a empacar las cosas, aunque aún tenía tiempo de sobra, quería ocupar su mente en algo, si lo hacía paso a paso , tal vez sería menos duro. El hambre interrumpió su actividad y fue a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar aunque sea el resto de una pizza, se sorprendió al ver el pastel de chocolate, lo saboreo pero luego le entro un poco de miedo, que tal si serena lo había preparado y tenía un tipo de veneno, ya que así consideraba el mal sabor, se arriesgó al ver que le faltaban pedazos y se deleitó pensando que era lo más rico que había probado en cuestión de postres.

Llego con un poco de remordimiento, sabía que Mina debía de estar esperándola, pero el tiempo con Lita se le había pasado sin darse cuenta, observo como comía una gran rebanada del pastel y sonrió- Mina Aino, deja eso si quieres permanecer con vida, es todo mío.-

-No seas egoísta y comparte, esta delicioso, tenemos que comprar otro.-

-Pero aún no están a la venta y si lo soy por ese pastel- se acercó y le quito un pedazo del que comía.

Sonrió apenas la verdad no tenía ganas de bromas , Serena lo noto y la abrazo, había estado preocupada y no sabía los detalles de lo que había pasado en su viaje, pero el rostro de Mina suplicaba los brazos de su amiga , no espero mucho para que Mina le contara todo.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

En el transcurso de la semana, Mina renuncio a su puesto como maestra, estaba feliz al saber que Hotaru había regresado a la escuela, le mando galletas y un regalo por medio de Serena, ya que se había enterado de que Sachiko llevaba a la niña y también la recogía, al parecer todo había salido bien y aunque quería sentirse feliz por eso, más bien debía, las cosas no eran así, tenía la idea loca de querer ser ella quien pasara por la pequeña y la llevara a casa, como había hecho en algunas ocasiones, también había rondado por su cabeza la sonrisa del platinado. Fue al centro comercial a comprar un vestido, Serena había prometido acompañarla hasta que recibió la llamada del chico de ojos azules invitándola a retomar su cita, Mina no podía dejar que se la pierda así que fue sola, pero se había arrepentido, era casi 14 de febrero quien se casa para esas fechas pensó, las tiendas estaban decoradas con corazones y había más parejas de lo normal.

-Gracias mundo, por recordarme que nadie me va a regalar chocolates- compro lo que necesitaba y regreso a casa con rapidez.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

Era viernes, así que pudo salir a gusto con Darién, vieron una película y después comieron, la habían pasado muy bien, habían hablado de todo, pero los dos omitieron una etapa de sus vidas, la preparatoria, la verdad es que Darién no quería perder más tiempo, temía que si lo hacía alguien más se fijaría en serena, la llevo a su casa y se quedaron platicando en el auto.

-En verdad siento lo del otro día, haberte cancelado así, pero una amiga llego de sorpresa-

Sonrió –está bien, lo entiendo, pero eso solo significa que me darás la oportunidad de otra cita.-

Serena se sonrojo – Por mi esta está bien-

La miro pensando que se veía demasiado linda sonrojada, no pudo evitar acercarse, quería besarla y ella lo noto, así que cerró los ojos y espero el contacto, pero no llego así que hizo un ligero puchero y los abrió sin decir nada.

-Sabes, suelo calcular mucho las cosas, no soy muy espontaneo, pero siento que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, Serena me gustas, no quiero conformarme con tener citas contigo, quiero salir contigo de verdad y aunque probablemente te estoy asustando por decir todo esto así de golpe, sin tiempo para conocernos… - fue interrumpido por un beso el cual correspondió.

-está bien- le sonrió al separarse – no me asusta, también quiero salir contigo.-

La beso de nuevo, si alguno se arrepentía de ese momento mañana, no sería el, así que aprovecharía ahora.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

* * *

Bueno creo que con este capitulo resulvo alguna duda ShelydeKou verdad?,pero mas bien creo que te deje nuevas :S aunque :)

Si Tatily Yaten quiere que ella cometa un error para dejarla, pero tal parece que ella no lo hara. O no pronto.

Puff Mina se va a otra ciudad y ninguno de los dos piensa hacer algo, pero parece que los dos se tienen presente y ademas estan invitados a la boda , parece que la fiesta nos traera sorpresas, si Darien ha venido para hacer las coasas bien y esta enamorado , se noto muy encerio eso de no perdel el tiempo,

Bueno nos leemos en el proximo, gracias por sus Reviews. Saluditos.


	14. Chapter 14

_~"Con el paso de los años he aprendido que nada en la vida es irremediablemente trágico; hasta una lágrima al resbalar por la mejilla hace cosquillas."_

_._

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

* * *

Despertó porque llamaban a la puerta, Serena había salido, así que tenía que levantarse y abrir, lo hizo con mucha pereza, ni siquiera se miró al espejo, cuando abrió la puerta instintivamente se acomodó el cabello y se abrazó así misma sintiéndose tonta por creer que de esa manera cubriría sus fachas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo.-

- Me habías dejado claro que ya no querías saber nada de mi… - se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Solo estaba enojado y tú no hiciste nada tampoco.-

- No tenía porque, yo no soy nadie para darle otro rumbo a tu vida.-

Entro dando unos cuantos pasos y la beso. –Por eso he venido aquí, quiero que lo seas.-

Se sorprendió aún más, pero correspondió el beso rodeando su cuello con los brazos. –¿estás seguro?-

Sonrió –¿De no estarlo crees que estaría aquí?-

Negó sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Qué paso con ella?-

-le he pedido que se marche, porque me di cuenta de que quiero estar contigo- le susurro para después esparcir suaves besos en su cuello.

Se estremeció al sentir sus labios en su piel y lo abrazo con más fuerza – Yo… - no estaba pensando con claridad – no quiero dejarme llevar por el momento, quiero estar segura.-

-No tienes nada que pensar, vamos a huir juntos-

Lo beso con necesidad –a la luna – sonrió y se dejó llevar por sus caricias, quiso llegar a la habitación y sintió que tropezaba con el sofá y caía , fue entonces que Mina despertó y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, estaba sola en casa y todo había sido un sueño.

-Si claro, como si él fuera a decir esas cosas- rodo por su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada para gritar y no sonara tan fuerte. –Yo y mi masoquismo-. Escucho que la puerta sonaba y sintió que su corazón se detenía, no podía ser cierto, se levantó de golpe y se miró al espejo, se acomodó el pelo y arreglo la ropa, abrió tan rápido como llego, pero para su sorpresa no estaba el.

-A solo eres tu Serena- se dio vuelta para que su amiga pasara.

-Si lo siento olvide mis llaves- tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa.

La miro y rio –por suerte aun te acuerdas donde queda tu casa, parece que te fue muy bien.-

-Si mucho, es que es, ah el hombre más maravilloso que conozco y Mina por favor pellízcame el brazo, que si es un sueño no quiero despertar, pero por lo menos a no creo que mi mente no podría inventar algo mejor.- no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Me siento feliz por ti amiga y no es un sueño lo juro, pero sabes dile que el vivirá la peor de sus pesadillas si alguna vez te lastima.- lo dijo sinceramente.

-Sé que no lo hará, él es el hombre perfecto para mí-

Rio –si voy a tener que escucharte hablar de el toda la noche necesito un trago-

-Pues será mejor que te cambies- miro la hora –la despedida de Michiru empieza en media hora-

-¡¿Qué?! No voy a estar lista en ese tiempo- corrió a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse. –Por lo menos dime a donde vamos-

-Ya lo sabrás, además ahora tienes que disfrutar de mi parte-

-A no, no me digas que ahora no te vas a divertir solo por un chico.-

Serena rio mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara y acomodarse el cabello. –claro que no, pero –

-No hay peros, esta noche no hay que pensar más en ningún chico-

Está bien –rio-

Las dos chicas terminaron de arreglarse y se dirigieron al lugar que Serena había reservado, mientras esperaba que las demás llegaran, reía con los mensajes que su hermano le mandaba.

_No sé qué planeaste, pero no dejes que alguien más la toque._

_No dejes que tome mucho, Serena ¬¬ _

_Tampoco tú te acerques mucho a nadie_

_Averiguare donde están y mandare un espía._

-Es demasiado celoso, es su última noche y se pone como loco-

-mmm… espera que su fiesta comience y después de unas copas dejara de enviarte mensajes- dijo mina divertida al ver los mensajes.

-No lo sé, solo espero que alguno de sus amigos le robe el teléfono-

Michiru llego buscando a Serena con la mirada y sonrió cuando la encontró –Sere, no crees que este lugar sea mucho- dijo un poco sonrojada. A pesar de ser una mujer muy guapa y talentosa era un poco tímida.

-No es tu última noche libre, así que tienes que disfrutarla- la saludo.

-Pero Haruka se enojara si se entera-

-Nosotras no le diremos nada, ¿tu si?- Mina se acercó a saludarla riendo.

Sonrió negando. –No, claro que no, espero que no les moleste le dije a una amiga mas.-

-claro que no- Serena le puso una diadema que tenía un velo- así te reconocerán mejor-

-Mientras más mejor será la diversión- dijo mina mientras pedía la primera ronda.

-Pero eso sí, nada de celulares, ni fotos ni nada, no queremos pruebas ni remordimientos, todas apáguenlo y métanlo a mi bolso – mina las miraba.

Asintieron no muy convencidas, pero sabían que si le llevaban la contra sería peor así que los apagaron y lo hicieron.

Sachiko llego a lado de Michiru –Lo siento, tuve que esperar a que la niña se durmiera- dijo molesta.

Mina al verla jalo a Serena y se alejó un poco- Sere, esa mujer, es… es la mama de Hotaru- se la señalo con los ojos.

Serena la miro de reojo y sonrió de lado. –Pues no la conozco, pero sabes por lo que me has contado, creo que mañana tendrá una buena resaca, acompáñame.-

Se acercaron a la barra y le pidieron al barman una combinación de vodka, tequila y whisky, el solo las miro asombrado.

-Por lo menos tiene que tomarse tres de estos- sonrió maliciosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no…-

-Mina, ella no es buena y tú lo sabes, adema se lo merece qué más da, tampoco le estamos dando veneno, solo se emborrachara-

Sonrió –dicen que el amor hace a las personas más, nobles – rio –pero creo que en ti está haciendo lo contrario.

-No es para tanto- rio.

Cuando regresaron, ellas tomaron su copa y le dieron una a Michiru que se distinguía de las de ellas.

-Tienen que hace fondo, para que esto inicie a la cuenta de tres- dijo Serena mientras brindaban.

Sachiko no reconoció a Mina, pero no dejaba de mirarla, se le hacía familiar pero en ese momento no recordaba de donde, se tomó la copa al fondo y tosió un poco cuando la termino. –Esto está muy fuerte—.

-Solo es una copa- dijo Serena – para mi esta leve- sonrió como si nada.

-Por cierto, Sachiko ella es mi cuñada Serena y Mina una amiga- sonrió –Serena ella es una vieja amiga que anda de visita en la ciudad.-

-Mucho gusto Serena- Miro a Mina –Hola otra vez-

-¿Se conocen? – dijo Michiru sorprendida.

-Si – dijo Mina seria. – Era la maestra de Hotaru Kou-

Tenía ganas de decir que la amante de Yaten también, pero no era el momento, ante Michiru no podía hacer esos comentarios. –Que mal que ya no lo seas, te extrañara mucho.-

-Si yo también, salúdala de mi parte por favor- fingió una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, fue lindo el reencuentro- interrumpió Serena que regresaba con otra ronda de bebidas, pero aquí viene el elegido.

Un chico moreno, alto y de ojos claros que no tenía camisa, solo unos pantalones de cuero se acercó a ellas. –Buenas noches chicas, ¿están listas?-

Ninguna de las cuatro pudo despegarle los ojos de encima, se tomaron de golpe otra vez la copa para distraerse y el comenzó a bailarles.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

Hotaru y Yaten habían estado esperando a Sachiko durante 20 minutos, pusieron una película y ambos estaban impacientes, no es que estuvieran ansiosos de ir, más bien de regresar.

Había tomado dos aspirinas en menos de 4 horas, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía no se le pasaba, aun así no podía faltar, sabía que Mina iría y quería presumirle a su feliz familia, al menos solo en apariencia, salió cuando estuvo lista y los tres se fueron para la iglesia en silencio.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

Serena se fue temprano para ayudar a Michiru y que la arreglaran, Mina prefirió dormir, la verdad no le apetecía mucho llegar temprano, con los temas de religión nunca se había llevado muy bien. Cuando estuvo lista se marchó a la iglesia y suspiro al ver la hora, aún faltaba media hora para que termine, entro y agradeció que en la recepción estuvieran las escaleras para el segundo piso, tomaría un poco de aire y luego entraría a lo que faltara. Cuando llego al balcón sonrió por la vista que tenía, se acercó al barandal y percibió un olor que pensó más bien salido de su imaginación así que lo ignoro.

Había salido a fumar, las bodas no le gustaban en ese momento y creo que llevaba más de diez años sin rezar algo que no fueran palabras simples, la vio subir y admirar el paisaje, pero no quería hacer ruido, aunque ahora que estaba más tranquilo, quería por lo menos escuchar si ella tenía que decir algo, apago su cigarrillo y se dejó caer de donde había estado sentado, ella voltio de inmediato y el no supo qué hacer cuando la vio sonreírle.

-Vaya dos veces en la semana, sí que estoy mal- sonrió, había decidido disfrutar sus sueños si esa era la única manera de verlo.

La miro confundido – ¿Dos veces? ¿De que estas hablando Mina?-

Se quedó callada mirándolo y entonces recordó que Sachiko debía estar ahí y claro no iría sola, ella tenía quien la acompañe. –Lo siento, yo tengo que entrar – se dio la vuelta para bajar, pero el, la detuvo.

-¿No hay nada que me quieras decir?- la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Se sonrojo por lo penetrante que estaba resultando su mirada y negó. –No- mintió, tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle, pero se marcharía a primera hora de la mañana y él tenía una familia, pensó que no tenía sentido hacerlo.- Bueno si, se feliz, tú y Hotaru-.

-Oh, ¿solo eso?- esperaba algo más, pero no sabía cómo actuar, demonios desde que la conoció había cambiado muchas cosas en él, demasiadas.

-Bueno y Sachiko también- desvió la mirada de la de él.

-Está bien… Hotaru está abajo, puedes acercarte si quieres… -

-Gracias, sí, me gustaría despedirme de ella.-

-Estaba enojado ese día, sabes que puedes verla de nuevo.-

-No lo creo, me iré de Japón –

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

* * *

Bueno aqui un capitulo mas :3 por ser el dia del amor y la amistad, felicidades que la pasen muy bien.

Espero que les guste, tal vez hay cosas que :O serian muy ovias a pasar, pero tambien aun tengo unas cuantas sorpresas reservadas que tienen que ver con las dudas que les he dejado.

perdon por ser cruel xD pero cuando les llegue la miel a esta parejita, les llegara lo prometo !

por cierto :3 espero que puedan darse una vuelta por un fic que estoy subiendo, es la adaptacion de un libro, es una historia de amistad algo corta. "El club de los corazones solitarios".

Hasta el proximo.

Un abrazote


	15. Chapter 15

_~ Ojalá nunca me faltes. Y si me faltas, espero no extrañarte, y si te extraño espero no buscarte. Y si te busco, espero no encontrarte._

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

-Ya veo, cuando regreses seguirá yendo al mismo jardín- sabía que era una mentira, pero en realidad cualquier pretexto para retenerla más tiempo, lo usaría.

Sonrió de lado y sin ganas, mientras contenía una lágrima que quería salir, imaginar la cara de la pequeña, removía demasiados sentimientos en ella, de verdad la quería mucho en tan poco tiempo. –Ya no voy a regresar de nuevo o no en mucho tiempo.-

-¿Por qué?- no podía dejar de mirarla.

-… Yaten- la mirada de él, la hacía querer esconderse, querer abrazarlo y querer escuchar palabras que él nunca le diría, pero tenía planes y quería ser la chica fuerte que había olvidado cuando él estaba, así que lo miro fijamente también- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, de porque hago las cosas.-

-Tienes razón, feliz viaje-

-Gracias… -

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada más, ahora los dos querían bajar, pero esperaban que alguno de el primer paso para hacerlo, el único sonido que había entre ellos era del viento y algunos carros que pasaban, lo que ocurría dentro de la iglesia les era ajeno, hasta que el celular de Mina comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero igual contesto. Yaten había llegado primero, así que porque tendría que marcharse, no quería estar en esa fiesta, prendió otro cigarrillo y se recargo en la pared mientras la observaba.

-¿Bueno?- Se alejó un poco para hablar.

-Hola nena, ¿Cómo estás?- se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo molesta.

-Que dejes de huir de mí y hablemos, no te comportes como una niña.-

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que hablar con alguien, que le importe lo que tienes que decir-

Para Yaten era imposible no escuchar la conversación que Mina estaba teniendo, aunque solo escuchaba lo que ella decía, se veía molesta y seria, algo que no había conocido y le gustaba.

-Te recogeré en el aeropuerto, ¿a qué hora llegas? – insistió.

-No necesito que lo hagas y enserio, ya paso mucho tiempo, no sé qué ganas con buscarme yo no quiero nada contigo.- si le hubiera hablado cuatro meses atrás, probablemente ella estaría tomando el primer vuelo para estar con él, pero la verdad es que ahora no le interesaba, el la había lastimado y aunque ahora no le afectaba, sabía bien que ni como amigos podría resultar.

-Me arrepiento de todo y quiero recuperarte-

-Adiós Diamante, yo no. – Colgó y dejo caer el celular en su bolso, cambiaría su número apenas llegara a Londres, era infantil pero no quería escucharlo de nuevo.

Solo hasta ese momento recordó que no estaba sola, se sonrojo pero no volteo a verlo, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, esta vez nadie la detuvo. Cuando dio el primer paso, estaba tan nerviosa sintiendo su mirada, se debatía entre voltear una vez mas o correr, así que olvido que esa parte de la construcción era muy baja y al seguir bajando sin fijarse en su camino, se golpeó la frente, no puedo evitar llorar como si fuera una niña y se sentó llevando su mano a su frente.

Soltó una carcajada no puedo evitarlo, aunque luego sus remordimientos lo atacaron y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño escalón.

-Déjame ver- coloco sus manos encima de las de ella para retirarlas.

Las aparto sin mirarlo, se sentía cómoda y nerviosa a su lado y aunque el golpe aun le dolía el tenerlo tan cerca la tranquilizaba.

El beso su frente que había quedado roja por el golpe, hacia esas cosas cuando Hotaru se lastimaba y ahora se había dejado llevar con Mina.

Cerro los ojos y se estremeció con ese pequeño y rápido contacto, nadie había curado sus heridas con un beso antes y se acababa de descubrir que se sentía bien.

Se quedó mirándola, para él se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa con ese vestido, la notaba triste, parecía que no había dormido bien en varios días, quería olvidar sus responsabilidades y sus propias palabras e intentar algo con ella, pero no podía hacer eso, primero estaría la felicidad de Hotaru y luego la de él.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, habían pasado varios minutos y el no parecía querer alejarse, tomaría un pequeño riesgo, no perdería nada y por lo menos tendría un pequeño adiós, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso tierno y rápido.

Él se quedó mirándola, la poca razón que le quedaba le decía que lo mejor era que la aparte, pero sus manos ya la habían rodeado por la cintura y la acercaban a él, sus labios cubrieron los de ella con un beso cargado de pasión, deseo, necesidad y la añoranza de quedarse así.

Le correspondió de la misma manera y coloco ambas manos en el smoking que el tenia, lo apretó con fuerza.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero basto una mirada de ambos para que estuvieran seguros de lo que ambos querían, las palabras sobraban, ninguno quería abrir la boca y arruinar el momento, si tenían que decirse adiós, por lo menos se darían una despedida.

Cuando el beso termino Mina dejo salir un gemido de decepción por sus labios, mientras Yaten se ponía de pie y la levantaba con cuidado por los codos, subió con ella unos cuantos escalones y la recargo en la pared donde antes había estado observándola, la atrajo a él para que sus cuerpos encajaran y la beso, de una manera lenta, disfrutando el momento, una de sus manos se cerró alrededor del cuello de ella y su pulgar presionaba suavemente su clavícula, mientras la otra bailo desde su cabello a su hombro, a la cadera y de vuelta. Mina descansaba sus manos en la cadera de él, pero ansiaba hacer su propia exploración, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y se la quitó al mismo tiempo que el saco, mientras sus manos recorriendo de su estómago a su pecho sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo, los labios de él apretando más duro contra los de ella y una mano tiro de su cadera hacia delante. Mina pudo sentir que Yaten la deseaba de igual manera que ella a él, el beso se hizo más duro y rápido y ella lo rodeo por el cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para que sus caderas de alinearan a las suyas.

Yaten termino el beso y sus labios temblaban sus hermosos ojos verdes habían sido suplantados por unas enormes pupilas, la miro a los ojos, quería decirle algo, pero no era el momento, acaricio su labio inferior con su pulgar. Mina se estaba volviendo loca por besarlo de nuevo, se mordió apenas el labio cuando el retito su pulgar, acaricio la mejilla de el con dulzura, quería seguir mirándolo y amo el momento que el rompió la distancia y se acercó mordiendo y tirando un poco su labio inferior para luego besarla de nuevo, el coloco ambas manos en el trasero de ella y sonrió de una manera coqueta, su boca comenzó a bajar por su cuello y sus manos subieron por su espalda cuando el vestido comenzó a estorbarle para continuar su recorrido, lo quito como todo un experto, ella había enredado sus dedos en su cabello y tiro para que subiera su rostro y besarlo, mientras las manos de él se habían acomodado en sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido y movió su caderas rosándolo, ahora fue el , el que gimió, se separaron de su beso para despojarse de la ropa que les quedaba con facilidad, cuando lo hicieron él se acercó de nuevo , besándola desesperadamente , mientras una mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo a su intimidad , el tocaba mientras repartía besos en sus pechos y ella había olvidado todo por completo, disfrutaba aquel momento sagrado para ella mientras sus manos pasaban por la espalda de él, sin poder evitar aquellos gemidos que él le producía, después de recorrer su cuerpo se besaron y ambos estaban listos para lo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos, la unión.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Serena moría por invitar a Darién a la boda, pero aunque su relación hubiera comenzado rápido, no podía hacer lo mismo al presentárselo a sus papas y en especial a su hermano, seria capas de cancelar su luna de miel con tal de vigilarla o peor aún, llevarla con él. Había sido dama de honor, estaba muy feliz, sabia lo mucho que Michiru amaba a su hermano y lo bien que le hacía eso a Haruka, esperaba que el pensara así de Darién cuando lo conociera.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Hotaru estaba sentada alado de Sachiko, era una niña y por lo tanto estar en misa la había aburrido, escuchaba que había niños jugando fuera de la escuela y rogaba porque su papa regresara pronto, para que le diera permiso, había tardado demasiado.

Sachiko por su parte no le dio importancia el hecho de que el tardara, lo conocía bien y sabía que esos lugares no eran de su preferencia, además el dolor de cabeza no había cesado, una alarme se prendió dentro de ella al recordar que la noche anterior, esa rubia molestosa había estado y ahora no la había visto por ningún lado, sonrió y pensó. – Ni siquiera se toma las cosas serias.- pero solo era una distracción de sus verdaderos pensamientos, no quería que se encontrara con Yaten.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Cuando se vistieron, Mina había abrazado a Yaten con fuerza y había escondido su cara en el pecho de él, no porque sintiera vergüenza de lo que había pasado, tampoco se arrepentía, solo estaba tomando fuerzas, se habían entendido sin hablar, de una manera única para ellos, la manera en que todo comenzó.

-Desistir de esta decisión seria en lo único en que fallaría- le susurro él.

-Lo se… sé que serán felices- hablo en voz baja.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza –la gente ya empezó a salir, debemos bajar… -

Se separó de él y sonrió un poco con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. –Sí, bajare primero para despedirme de Hotaru.- se acercó de las escaleras.

-Mina… ten cuidado al bajar- no era exactamente lo que quería decirle, pero por lo menos dijo algo.

Sonrió y cito lo que había leído unos días antes que lo hizo recordar a él. -"¿Un café?, ¿de día?, ¿en una calle que ya hemos visitado? Si te digo la verdad, puede que no sea total y sincero, mejor quedemos en el ¿qué tal?, en la sonrisa, en la gracia, como dos desconocidos que se vuelven a mirar por segunda vez, y bueno, quizás un día, cuando ya no te amé –y sea real- puede que te invite un café, en el día, en la noche, y en las calles nuevas que jamás hemos visitado."- no dijo nada más, solo bajo a prisa.

El la miraba confundido, no entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, luego decidió mirar a bajo y la vio saliendo después de unos minutos y sonriendo como si nada pasara mientras arrojaba arroz a la pareja, vio también que Hotaru corría para abrazarla, pero no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de aquella mujer con la que había decidido compartir algo más que a su pequeña.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

-Maestra Mina- la abrazo y sonrió –mami, te he extrañado mucho- .

La cargo mientras la abrazaba y le sonrió. –también te he extrañado mucho mi pequeñita, ¿te estas portando bien?-

Hotaru sonrió traviesamente y se sonrojo negando. –Quiero que mami se vaya, desde que llego ya no puedo verte.-

-pero no es culpa de tu mama, deberías intentar llevarte mejor con ella… sé que con el tiempo lo lograran – le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Hizo un pucherito. –No quiero y ella tampoco quiere, solo está conmigo por papa, la escuche cuando lo decía.-

-No pequeña, ella te quiere, si no, no estaría con ustedes y tu papi no dejaría que te haga daño, pero bueno, señorita prométeme que me dejaras una pieza de baile para mi ¿sí?-

Asintió y la abrazo más fuerte. –Quisiera tenerte a ti de mama-.

Mina quería decirle que deseaba lo mismo, pero antes de si quiera decir algo, Sachiko ya estaba a un lado de ellas. –Me regresas a mi hija- dijo seria.

-Si – abrazo con fuerza a Hotaru como no queriendo soltarla y beso su frente- nos veremos en un rato.- la bajo.

Sachiko la tomo de la mano y la jalo sin decir nada, tampoco dejo que la pequeña lo hiciera, estaba en busca de Yaten que había bajado y esperaba en el carro, al cual había llegado de la manera más sigilosa.

-Pensé que te habías ido sin nosotras- dijo algo molesta.

-claro que no, te dije que no entraría. – les abrió la puerta para que subieran.

-Vaya al parecer no fuiste el único.- se subió adelante, la verdad es que no sospechaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Yaten camino lento al dar la vuelta al carro, se tensó un poco al escucharla, pero luego respiro normal, si Sachiko supiera algo, le haría un escándalo colosal.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, Mina se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Serena, ya que ninguna de las dos tenían pareja para aquella ocasión, bailaron juntas, a la hora de recoger el ramo, Serena había corrido con suerte, estaba despistada como la mayoría del tiempo, mientras unas chicas delante de ella batallaban para agarrarlo, cayó en su cabeza y luego a sus manos. Mina había decidido no participar, por ahora no tenía esperanza de casarse pronto y tampoco quería, prefirió aprovechar que tenía la fuente de chocolate a su entera disposición.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

* * *

_Hola :3 un capi mas, algo corto y tambien atrasado u.e he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y demas cansanda u.u empeze a escribir en una libreta en mis tiempos libres para adelantar un poco y aunque parecia que era mucho, se reducio bastante xD._

_Bueno espero que les guste, el proximo traera unas sorpresas o eso es lo que espero :3._

_La verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon por eso no lo habia hecho antes, aqui lo intente pero la verdad o.o no me desilusiono de mi xD. _

_Hasta el proximo un beso._


	16. Chapter 16

_~ No te arrepientas de nada, la gente buena te da felicidad, los malos te dan lecciones y los mejores te dan recuerdos._

**Capítulo 16**

Hotaru se acercó a Mina, mientras intentaba no ensuciar con chocolate su vestido blando, sabía que Sachiko la castigaría de hacerlo.

-Maestra Mina, ya no, podremos vernos más.- dijo un poco triste.

Mina la miro, quería abrazarla , pero sabía que la niña estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ser fuerte y ella también tenía que serlo, luego medito lo que la pequeña acababa de decirle y entre cerrando los ojos busco con la mirada a Yaten, quería estrangularlo, le había pedido que no le mencionara a Hotaru nada de su viaje , por lo menos esa noche no, pero lo encontró mirando fijamente su copa , sentado junto a Sachiko quien no paraba de hablar y el de no prestarle atención.

-Sachiko dice que nos iremos de aquí, la próxima semana, papa no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que es así, porque él hace, todo lo que ella dice- suspira.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y le sonrió. –Sabes, está bien si ya no, nos vemos.-

-¿Está bien?- dijo inocente y confundida.

Mina asintió.

-Sí, porque tú siempre serás mi pequeña y yo tu mama, aunque no estemos cerca, buscare la manera de encontrarte – No estaba segura si podría cumplir lo que dijo, pero demonios, haría lo que fuera por ver a esa niña sonreír, incluso mentirle y mentirse a ella misma.

La pequeña hizo una mueca que apenas podría tomarse como una sonrisa y después de comer una fresa con chocolate, la abrazo.

-Tu siempre seras mi mami-

Vaya, otra despedida, dijo para sus adentros, una más dolorosa que la otra. La abrazo con fuerza.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

La fiesta había sido en el jardín de un templo, aunque el dueño les había dado unos cuartos que se encontraban ahí, para lo que necesitaran. Serena que había estado conteniendo el malestar que la resaca le había producido, decidió alejarse un poco de la fiesta para descansar, en todo momento había estado pensando en Darién y también se había estado comunicando con él. Rei que había visto a la rubia entrar a una de las habitaciones, golpeo la puerta para saber si podía ayudarla en algo.

-Pase- se incorporó con una mano en la cabeza, haberse levantado de golpe le afectaba.

Entro sonriendo. –perdón por molestarte, soy la doncella del templo, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?-

-Si- dijo rápido -¿tienes una aspirina? – sonrió un poco apenada.

-claro en un momento te la traigo- le sonrió y se retiró enseguida, regreso al poco rato con una botella de agua y un par de aspirinas. –aquí tienes- .

Tomo las pastillas y casi media botella de agua, sentía demasiada sed por la resaca. –gracias- sonrió- ¿trabajas aquí?-

-Sí, también vivo aquí.-

-Oh- dijo Serena asombrada, ya que era una mujer muy guapa. –Cierto, dijiste que eras la doncella, ¿es verdad que puedes adivinar el futuro?- dijo curiosa.

La pelinegra rio –No exactamente, de vez en cuando puedo sentir algunas cosas, pero no puedo decirte, cuando y con quien te vas a casar -.

Serena hizo un puchero -¿Cómo sabias que preguntaría eso?-

-Solo era evidente, además las bodas nos provocan esa reacción, el querer vivir felices para siempre con esa persona y que empiece ahora mismo, incluso cuando no tienes pareja.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Siii!- sonríe –Yo solo estaba pensando en una persona, mientras la ceremonia se efectuaba.-

-Bueno, se nota, tienes ese aire de chica enamorada y mundo color de rosa, pero un consejo, espero que puedas apreciar el resto de los colores, que la vida nos ofrece.-

Se encogió de hombros sonrojada, la verdad es que tenía razón, sabía que no todo en la vida era perfecto, pero la verdad es que ahora quería verlo de esa manera. –gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta, por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena ¿y el tuyo?-

-Mucho gusto Serena, el mío es Rei, de casualidad ¿tienes una hermana que se llame Mina?-

Niega –Hermana no, pero tengo una amiga con el mismo nombre y siempre nos confunden – ríe-

No se s hablamos de la misma persona, pero si fuera así, diría que esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña, hace uno cuantos días, me senté junto a una Mina, muy parecida a ti, solo que con la mirada triste.-

-¿Sentarte con ella? – pensativa.

-Si, en el vuelo de Londres, para regresar a Japón-

-Definitivamente es muy chico, es la misma, ella también está aquí en la fiesta.-

-No lo dudo – sonríe. –bueno, cuando la veas, dile de mi parte que le mando saludos y las dos son bienvenidas a regresar al templo, tenemos amuletos, para la buena suerte y el amor. –Susurra para ella- aunque a mí no me funcionen.

-claro que si- sonrió y se despidieron.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Luna llego unos días antes de los que le prometió a Mina a Londres, el viaje la hizo aclarar muchas cosas que sentía y también le dio valor , el que necesitaba para afrontar la nueva vida que les esperaba a las dos, lo primero que hizo, fue poner en venta la casa que Artemis había comprado para ellos años atrás, no es que quisiera olvidar el pasado, es que tenía que seguir adelante, esperaría a Mina para elegir una casa nueva, como segunda cosa en su lista , decidió que no lo pensaría tanto, ya que era una decisión importante y que no debía arrepentirse, así que tomo el aire que necesitaba y luego lo dejo salir, para después tocar el timbre , estaba parada en la puerta de una casa grande, elegante y lujosa y se sentía fuera de lugar, observo alrededor mientras le abrían.

Cuando abrió la puerta, quiso cerrarla de golpe enseguida, la mujer frente a ella era solo de sus pesadillas, había querido odiarla durante tanto tiempo, pero simplemente no había podido, sabía que Artemis se casó con ella por compromiso, que nunca la había querido, que estaba enamorado y el en sus noches de borracheras se lo había demostrado, también le había contado que tenía una hija, pero se había enamorado y había tenido que vivir de esa manera con un hombre que no pensaba en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto seria.

-Solo quería hablar contigo. – dijo un poco nerviosa.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, sé que él le dejo a tu hija todo lo que estaba a su nombre, pero lo que me queda a mi es lo que compartimos juntos.-

-Lo sé, por eso he venido, siento que es injusto que él nos haya dejado todas esas cosas que te pertenecen a ti, su esposa.-

-No, yo lo tuve a él, aunque sea solo en cuerpo todos estos años y esta casa donde formamos un hogar… si no les deje entrar al funeral , fue porque también era mío, el de mi esposo, quería despedirme de él, sin que estuvieran presentes las personas que siempre ocuparon el primer lugar para el.-

-Yo no quería ocupar nada, sabes que cuando lo conocí no era casado… nunca fue mi intención.- estaba siendo sincera.

-Lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada. Pero respeta su decisión él se los dejo a ustedes y de mí, no tendrán que saber de nuevo. Aclarado eso, te pido que te vayas de mi casa.-

-entiendo, en verdad lo lamento.-

Sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta.

Luna regreso al carro que la esperaba y suspiro, había pensado que tal vez le diría muchas cosas que ella sentía merecerse, pero fue un alivio saber que no fue así, ahora respetaba más a la señora que había sido esposa del amor de su vida, la entendía.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Serena y Mina fueron al templo , querían comprar un amuleto de la amistad, aunque fuera poco el tiempo que habían compartido juntas , era difícil separarse , así que se arreglaron y fueron temprano, ya que Mina tomaría su avión esa misma tarde.

-Hola- dijo alegre Serena al ver a Rei.

-Hola- sonrió –que bueno que se animaron a venir.-

-Sí, bueno, ya que no podré hacerlo otro día, venimos por esos famosos amuletos.-

-Bien se los enseñare- camino guiándolas – si quieren que sea fuerte, tendrán que hacerlo ustedes-

-¿Qué? Pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso.- dijo Serena afligida.

-Pero las ayudare-

-Pero aun así, me saldrá mal-

-No es tan difícil- Rei estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque se contenía.

-No, mejor hazlo tu… yo no quiero- dijo con un puchero.

Mina con una gotita. –está bien Serena, yo los hare-

-Gracias Mina!-la abrazo.

Rei negó y suspiro, sería mejor no decir nada.

Las chicas pasaron un gran rato ahí y aunque Rei, llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlas, se había divertido con ellas y les había tomado cierto cariño, platicaron sobre sus vidas, para conocerse mejor y luego tuvieron que despedirse, cuando la hora lo requería, las rubias se dirigieron al aeropuerto y después de unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazos y promesas de no romper la comunicación, se despidieron con la promesa de que Serena la visitaría.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Estaba caminando de regreso del supermercado, estaba solo, porque Hotaru aún no había salido de la escuela y cualquier pretexto para no estar a solas con Sachiko le venía bien, lo vio a lo lejos, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y frunció el ceño, alguien más a la lista de personas que no quería ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo cuando estaban cerca.

-Sabes, aunque esperaba esa pregunta y esa actitud de tu parte, hubiera sido algo bueno que me sorprendieras.- dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-Bueno, si ya lo sabias, también debes de suponer como terminara esta platica y mejor deberías marcharte.-

-No, te he buscado por mucho tiempo, tus papas me lo pidieron , más que nada tu mama, así que antes de irme, voy a decirte todo lo que quiera y tienes que escucharme, porque si no lo haces ahora, regresare otro día y si vuelves a huir, te volveré a encontrar, porque no estás solo.-

Suspiro con pesadez –pues empieza, no cambiara nada. Ellos me dejaron claro que había avergonzado a la familia, al dejar la escuela y tener un hijo tan joven-

-sabes que las cosas no fueron así, si estaban molestos, porque esperaban algo más de ti, porque tú querías algo más, pero huiste de casa sin hablar con ellos realmente.-

-Bueno, pero ahora no importa, tengo a alguien a quien proteger sobre todas las demás personas.-

-¿Y no crees que es injusto que no conozca a su familia? Porque tu mama quiere conocer a su nieta, eso la haría feliz.-

-Ahora esta con su familia, su madre y yo.-

-Así que… ¿Regresaste con ella al final?-

-Si… es su mama, no quiero separarlas, ella siempre quiso conocerla-

-¿y no piensas en tu mama? ¿En que ella quiere verte y también conocerla?-

-Regresare en un par de Semanas con Sachiko y pensare en que hacer-

-Piénsalo bien, nadie será capaz de reclamarte nada Yaten… te extrañamos aunque no lo creas-

Sonrió de lado. –Tal vez, yo también – se dieron un abrazo fraternal –Darién Chiba, seria usted un buen acosador privado, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

Rio –Supe por ahí, que Sachiko vendría a Japón y también que había ido a tu casa a preguntar por ti, tu sabes que desde que mis papas fallecieron , los tuyos han sido como propios, no quería ver a Neherenia sufrir más por ti.-

-Sí, la llegada de ella también fue una sorpresa para mi… era la que menos quería que me encontrara.- dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Entonces porque estas con ella?-

-Por Hotaru y porque debo de dejar de huir de mis errores-

- pero que ella pueda ver a Hotaru, no es necesario que vivas también con ella, no la quieres-

-Tal vez si la quiero-

-Si lo hicieras, no habrías buscado a alguien más-

-No lo hice- se encogió de hombros

Lo miro sorprendido. -¿Y Mina?-

Alzo una ceja. -¿Tu que sabes de Mina?-

-Por ella pude encontrarte-

-Sabía que no debí confiar en ella, solo fue algo de ocasión- dijo molesto.

-Es amiga de mi novia- sonrió al decir eso y luego alzo una ceja al verlo molesto. –No lo hizo a propósito, ella no sabe quién soy, la encontré en un bar, con unas copas de más… está enamorada de ti.-

-Bueno, pero he tomado una decisión y eso termino… ¿nos veremos en Londres?- a él también había tenido sentimientos por ella, pero no lo hablaría con nadie y menos lo aceptaría.

-Sí, pero después, ahora me quedare arreglando unas cosas aquí, espero que de verdad vayas a visitarla-

-hare lo que pueda- sonrió un poco y se despidieron.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_Bueno :3 aqui un capitulo mas, espero que con este si haya resuelto algunas duditas pasadas, Darien es el primo de Yaten, Luna aclarando las cosas con la esposa de Artemis, ella no es mala, asi que no , nos dara mas problemas adelante._

_Mina se va, pero hay una sorpresa detras de eso._

_pues la verdad, no falta mucho para que la historia termine, asi que tardare un poco mas en actualizar los nuevos capitulos._

_espero que les guste el cambio que abra y en verdad son muy importante para mi sus opiniones._

_hasta el proximo._

_Saluditos y que tengan una exelente semana._


	17. Chapter 17

_~"A estas instancias de la vida, de mi andar por el mundo, de mis tropiezos y caídas, ya no espero nada de nadie, las circunstancias por las que he pasado me han hecho entender que todo lo que pasa tiene que pasar, nada cambia pero todo se transforma."_

_**Capitulo 17**_

* * *

El tiempo corrió demasiado rápido, cuando Mina regreso a Londres se encontró con Luna, estaba feliz de que cumpliera su promesa de estar juntas, con el dinero que habían guardado entre las dos compraron una casa, fue una decisión difícil, Mina quería algo acogedor y Luna una enorme, pero encontraron una con tres recamaras y un jardín hermoso, después de las asesorías que ambas llevaron por la mano derecha de Artemis, las dos se hicieron cargo de la empresa, Mina tuvo que dejar a los niños del Kínder, para dedicarse a los artistas, pero se dio cuenta que el mundo del espectáculo le gustaba mucho y se le daba muy bien, había cambiado su apariencia, se dejó el cabello más largo y ya no usaba moño, ahora se veía más como una mujer, Diamante seguía acosándola, pero después de cansarse incluso de ignorarlo, decidió que llevaría las cosas en paz, serian esa clase de amigos, que evitarías siempre que puedas, pero tendrías que saludar cordialmente, había dejado de pensar en Yaten, bueno ahora lo hacia 4 veces a la semana por 22 horas del día, se preguntaba si la pequeña Hotaru estaba bien, si eran felices y si alguna vez, aunque sea de lejos pudiera verlos, suspiraba, sabía que ya no tenía por qué pensar esas cosas, tenía alguien que la esperaba en casa y que era el hombre más importante en su vida.

-Seiya, ¿podrías traerme un café?- revisaba unos papeles, cansada y hambrienta.

-Sí, podría, pero no quiero… deja eso maniática del trabajo y salgamos.- tocaba algunas notas en la guitarra, mientras la esperaba.

-No puedo, sabes que tengo que terminarlo y así podre ser libre el fin de semana.-

-Eso espero, prometiste que cenarías conmigo en casa de mis papas el sábado… ya sabes que no puedes decir que no.-

-Estoy consciente, pero no sé por qué no eliges a otra chica que haga el papel de tu novia, para que tus papas te dejen en paz y además tienen razón, ya eres un hombre, deberías dejar de vivir en su casa.-

-Vaya, señorita que duerme con su mama cuando mira una película de terror, no opines sobre eso cuando no puedes darme un buen ejemplo, además eres la única chica que no me interesa realmente como novia y que no se enamoraría de este guapo casanova, porque su miopía es un caso muy grave.-

Mina soltó una carcajada. –No es miopía, es que hace unos años deje ser masoquista como para fijarme en alguien de tu calaña, además es diferente, yo no necesito mentirle a mi mama por compartir el mismo techo.-

-Bueno, deja los sermones y termina el trabajo que necesitamos comida urgente.-

-Sabes que tengo razón… - Suspiro y comenzó a guardar los papeles que revisaba. –Bien nos iremos en unos minutos.-

-Ya era hora – sonrió satisfecho y espero.

-Deberías tratarme con más cariño si quieres que te crean. – dijo riendo.

-Solo cuando haya gente, a solas regresaremos a la realidad.-

-Es injusto, merezco todo lo que pida, estoy nerviosa por conocer a tu mama y ni siquiera me importas, como novio- agarraba su bolso para salir.

-Que, me quieres insinuar que te gusto?- sonrió coqueto.

-Claro que me gustas- pestaño coquetamente y dijo en un tono dulce. –como un claro ejemplo de que es mejor estar sola, que mal acompañada.-

Seiya se hizo el ofendido. –Eso dolió- luego comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella. –El hambre te hace decir, cosas que no quieres yo lo se.-

Camino a su lado y sonrió. –Claro, reservo mi loco enamoramiento hacia ti, para otra ocasión.- Caminaron juntos a un restaurante que estaba cerca y su plática era más bien una estrategia de lo que dirían el sábado en la casa del chico.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

La relación entre Sachiko y Yaten era demasiado monótona para el gusto de ella, había imaginado que al vivir juntos, lejos de Japón y de todo lo que lo alejara de ella , el cambiaria, volvería hacer como era antes, pero no parecía mejorar, aunque compartían la cama no había nada más, platicaban de cosas superficiales y sin importancia , como el trabajo de ella que a él , no le interesaba en absoluto a sí que sus contestaciones se quedaban en un, "si", "que bien", "sigue así", sabía que era actriz y los papeles que había conseguía eran solo por influencia de su padre, no quería decir que ella no fuera talentosa, lo era, pero era una chica demasiado caprichosa y consentida para conseguir esa clase de sueños por sí misma, lo que no le sorprendía es que la mayoría de los que había interpretado eran como una villana, la verdad es que ahora no conseguía verla en el papel de una chica inocente, ahora no. Hotaru había entrado a un internado que estaba en la misma ciudad, ya iba a la primaria y se había vuelto más tímida y callada, la extrañaba y mucho, pero sabía que su hija no estaba cómoda viviendo con su madre, a pesar de que había notado como esta hacia el esfuerzo por agradarle, simplemente no lo conseguía, el por su parte, había continuado con sus estudios, la verdad es que cuando era más joven, había pensado en muchas carreras, pero ahora sabía que la mayoría eran solo sueños, jamás podría ser doctor, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para atender los problemas de los demás, tenía una hija, estudiar algo relacionado con la música, no le daría el dinero necesario para salir adelante, pensó también en antropología, pero al visitar las escuelas, el jamás podría verse como un Hippie desentonaría bastante, al final de repasar muchas, opto por ser abogado, igual ayudaría a la gente, pero de una manera competitiva, justa, podría ser el mismo, no tendría que relacionarse mucho, su papel lo llevaba a ser misterioso, observador, detallista, bueno eso es lo que él pensaba, aunque tal vez no fuera del todo cierto, le iba bien en la escuela, los celos de Sachiko habían alejado a las chicas que se acercaban a él, ya que ella lo visitaba constantemente a la facultad aun sin el consentimiento de él, solo en ese aspecto estaba agradecido, no quería enemigos incensarios y vaya que sabía lo rencorosas que eran algunas chicas a veces, por el solo las ignoraría, pero ella lo había salvado de ser el malo, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, si era un poco manejado, tal vez si lo era, pero había tomado esa decisión. Aún no había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Darién, no quería llegar a la casa de sus padres corriendo apenas llegara a Londres, quería un trabajo, quería continuar su vida y eso hizo, por eso justamente había hecho la cita para cenar ese sábado en la noche, aunque lamentaba que la pequeña Hotaru no pudiera ir, quería que sus padres la conocieran, había hablado con su mama tan solo por teléfono y había sentido una gran nostalgia cuando la escucho llorar, cada día, notaba más lo tonto que había sido al huir de sus problemas, de no enfrentarlos a tiempo, lo estaría pagando siempre, aunque tenía un consuelo constante, de no ser así, jamás hubiera conocido a Mina, porque si, aun se le escapaba una sonrisa al pensar en ella, se preguntaba como seria su vida, si estaría casada, si era feliz, el día que se despidieron supo que ella estaría en esa misma ciudad, pero era demasiado grande, para encontrarla un día caminando en la calle y saludarla cordialmente, negaba con la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, él había elegido y tenía que olvidarla.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Darién le había contado a Serena todo acerca de su viaje a Japón dos semanas después de que Mina se fue, su relación iba demasiado bien, no necesitaron de mucho tiempo, para sentir que siempre se habían conocido, él se había mudado a la casa de ella a los dos meses de salir juntos, claro que a Haruka eso no le pareció nada bien, había dado un grito al cielo, incluso se puso peor que el padre de Serena cuando se enteró, había amenazado con vivir con ellos y Serena realmente le agradeció mucho a Michiru el que hubiera hecho cambiar de idea a su hermano. Aunque no tenían planes de casarse, Darién iba enserio con ella, eso es lo que le había dicho a su familia, la respetaba, la quería, no más bien la amaba y eso mismo entendió Ikuko su madre, al darles la bendición de vivir juntos. Estaban felices, Serena aun mantenía comunicación con Mina, de hecho hablaban diario, por horas, estaba muy preocupada por ella, sabia sobre Yaten, ella y Darién habían compartido información y claro era secreto de ellos, ninguno opinaría o diría algo como intermediario y en esos momentos menos, con dos años y 50 días de relación, los planes de ambos habían cambiado por completo, el matrimonio ya no era una opción era algo que querían y tenían que hacer, pues Serena había quedado embaraza durante el viaje que hizo a Londres para visitar a su amiga y conocer a los padres de Yaten, que eran como los de Darien, pues lo habían crecido como hijo, por suerte esta vez su hermano no exagero tanto su reacción, le había dado una teoría a Darién sobre el cuidado que debería tener con su hermanita consentida de ahora en adelante, había representado al chico como un simple y frágil globo que reventaría de la manera más cruel a la primera lagrima de Serena, bueno eso es lo que Darién le había dicho, pero ese día cuando regreso a casa, lo había encontrado pálido y nervioso, sabía que había dulcificado esa versión del globo y resultaba que lo amaba aún más al ver como cuidaba de ella, siempre.

Serena seguía siendo amiga de Rei, incluso cuando un día había ido al templo con Darién y al encontrarse con ella, había descubierto que ellos salían, antes que ellos, Lita le había dicho que no debería afectarle tanto lo que no es de su año, pero los celos de Serena le decían que nunca debería dejarlos solos. Al principio fue un poco difícil, cuando hablo con Rei sobre el tema las dos lloraron tanto que los ojos les quedaron hinchados, fue una pijama, las risas de la mañana siguiente, solo significaban que la amistad era más fuerte que eso, con el tiempo, Rei comenzó a hablar con Darién y se habían hecho amigos, no los mejores, simplemente se llevaban bien.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

El sábado había llegado sin ninguna novedad, Mina había discutido con su madre por algo que no recordaba con seguridad, quizás con algún pendiente en la casa o el trabajo y aunque las cosas habían quedado tranquilas en su casa, le pidió a Seiya que pasara más temprano a buscarla, quería relajarse antes de ponerse la máscara de novia y salir al escenario que sería en la casa de su amigo.

Seiya reía al escuchar a Mina.

-No te rías, enserio que no encuentro que sea gracioso.

-Lo es y demasiado, por suerte en casa no tengo esa clase de problemas, mis papas ya hasta olvidaron hace cuantos años que no van a misa- dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo nada en contra de las iglesias, pero no creo que sea un lugar para mí, eso no se debería obligar, tienes suerte.- dijo algo enfadada aun.

-Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero Luna tiene razón- El chico tenia igual confianza con la madre de Mina. –Tus cambios de humor a veces son – paso una mano por su cabello- bueno, no tengo palabras para ello, que me mantengan con vida.-

Mina rio –Me gusta que sientas miedo de lo que pueda hacer, pero no entiendo como mi mama relaciona la separación que tengo con dios, con mis cambios de humor.-

-Claro, lo que tú tienes es algo más sencillo.

-Lo sé, mucho trabajo y a lo mejor para él.

-No te vayas tan lejos, conozco esos síntomas en otra persona, pero no te diré que tengo la cura para ti, eso sería bizarro hasta para mí.

-Para ya, me estas asustando. – lo miro divertida.

-Falta de S-E-X-O, ¿hace cuanto que no tienes una aventura? – Seiya lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de una tos.

Mina no pudo evitar quedar completamente roja, le dio un golpe en el hombro. –Eres un sucio pervertido, no hablare de eso contigo.

-Oye no dañes a tu mejor producto – aprovecho un semáforo para mirar su hombro, que había quedado rojo y sobarlo. –Somos amigos, podemos hablar de eso y solo dije la verdad, ninguna mentira Aino.

-No me importa mucho dañarlo y aunque te tengo confianza como amigo no son temas que quiero hablar contigo sobria!.

-Pues, por tu actitud deduzco que fue hace mucho verdad…-

-No te burles –suspiro – tú ya sabes que sí.

-No me estoy burlando – sonrió –pero sabes, sé que tienes responsabilidades, pero eres joven, deberías seguir tu vida, en todos los aspectos, encontrar a alguien… -estaciono en una heladería.

Rio –¿Tu diciéndome eso?, el que jura que jamás se casara, porque quiere un Harem-

-Pero mi caso es diferente, comprado soy un imán para la mala suerte en las relaciones, cada vez que he querido algo serio con alguien, me deja con el corazón en la mano y descubro que al final se casa y es feliz con alguien más.-

-Suenas a una película, pero más dramática… Además tu sabes que ir enserio con alguien, no es tener sexo, ni hablarle unas cuantas veces a la semana, es más, mucho más.-

-No puedo dar más, ahora no.-

-Comprare palomitas acarameladas, para prepararme para ese momento.-

Comieron un helado mientras la hora de la cena llegaba, siguieron platicando de todo un poco, la verdad es que cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que salían, no necesitaban fingir mucho, se conocían y se querían más como hermanos que como amigos.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Yaten llego media hora antes de la acordada a casa de sus padres, le gustaba ser puntual, de hecho no podría no serlo, además tenía que admitir que los extrañaba y mucho, cuando su madre abrió la puerta se quedó muda, había esperado decirle muchas cosas, pero se limitó a mirarlo durante los minutos que para ambos se sintieron los más largos, antes de decir alguna palabra solo pudo soltarse a llorar, Malaquite que había escuchado a su esposa llorar se asustó y fue rápido a la puerta, la abrazo y al ver a su hijo entendió la reacción de su esposa.

-Adelante Yaten, esta sigue siendo tu casa- estaba contento, pero no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos, algo que su hijo había heredado.

Yaten dio un paso y tomo de la mano a Sachiko, la verdad es que había olvidado que iba con ella, solo la recordó cuando escucho que ella se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención, Kakyu la madre de él se soltó de su esposo y lo abrazo, fuerte y protectoramente, seguía llorando y Yaten no pudo más que sonreír cuando su madre comenzó a llenar de besos sus mejillas.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho mama.- Darién había tenido razón, se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto tiempo en regresar a casa, bien una cosa as que añadir a su lista de arrepentimientos.

-Jamás vuelvas a irte por favor.- Quería decirle tantas cosas a su hijo, pero la mirada de Sachiko, la chica que tenía que aguantar, pero que definitivamente no toleraba, pues era la responsable de todo el dolor que había sentido cuando su hijo se fue de casa, con una pequeña de días y no supo nada más.

-No lo hare- la abrazo con fuerza y le susurró al oído que regresaría sin ella. Conocía demasiado bien a su madre, para saber que no estaría cómoda con la presencia de su mujer.

Kakyu asintió y cuando se separó, muy a su pesar de su hijo no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Hotaru, Yaten entiendo que pasaba y suspiro. –Está en la escuela, no pudo salir para esta ocasión, pero ella se muere por conocerlos también.- La mujer se desanimó un poco, pero se recuperó rápido sabía que su hijo hablaba enserio y si no lo hacía, esta vez no cometería el error de dejarlo ir de nuevo, aun si tenía que encerrarlo en un sótano. Entraron a la sala y tanto el padre de Yaten como Sachiko se mantenían en completo silencio, a diferencia que Malaquite no despegaba su atención de la plática que su esposa y su hijo tenían, estaba orgulloso de que el saliera delante solo, aunque esperaría un tiempo para darle un pequeño regaño. Sachiko por su parte se limitó a contestar mensajes del celular, Kakyu alzo una ceja, pero se sorprendió aún más, que a su hijo ni siquiera le importaba lo que su compañera hacía. Había pasado más de una hora de la que habían acordado y Seiya aún no llegaba.

-Él nunca va a cambiar, pensé que en estos años se haría más responsable, pero que se puede esperar es sábado por la noche, día de Seiya para salir y conquistar a más de una chica. – Yaten lo dijo con una sonrisa, extrañaba a su hermano, aunque no aprobaba su manera de ser, tan despreocupado e irresponsable.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, porque él no ayuda mucho, pero ha cambiado… no creo que esta noche salga a ligar con chicas, eso podría hacer enojar a su novia y es verdaderamente cómico verlo sufrir cuando ella se enoja, se ponía igual cuando tu madre lo castigaba de pequeño.- dijo Malaquite divertido.

-Por eso sé que ella es una buena chica para él, aunque no entiendo porque tanto en aceptarlo, ha negado esa relación por meses, hace unos días nos dio la sorpresa de que oficialmente ya eran novios- dijo feliz su madre.

Yaten soltó una carcajada. –Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos y si esa chica logra durar más de cinco meses con él, juro que le besare los pies.

-Pues vete preparando, que he ido al templo esta semana para orar que así sea.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- Se escucharon unas risas del otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que la pregunta de Yaten no fuera contestada pues todos miraron a esa dirección.

Seiya había gritado como una chica cuando subió el escalón que estaba en la puerta de su casa y poner abrirla y un gato había salido disparado del susto, dejando al chico de igual manera, Mina que caminaba detrás de el no pudo parar de reír y burlarlo, ambos se sonrojaron cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron que todos están reunidos en la sala mirándolos fijamente.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero esta chica es demasiado vanidosa y me hizo esperar a que este lista.-

Mina que se limpiaba lágrimas de la risa le dio un leve codazo y sonrió- No cariño, tu eres el que batallo con un mechón rebelde de cabello y yo tuve que esperarte mientras me leía una trilogía completa.-

Seiya estaba por protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba ahí. –Yaten, vaya, mama creo que hay un fantasma en la casa.

-Pero Yaten se había quedado mudo y el comentario del fantasma lo aceptaba, el color se le había ido de la cara, Casper no era traslucido como él debía lucir en ese momento, la novia de Seiya era Mina, la misma chica.

Sachiko noto que el comportamiento de Yaten no era normal, pero la verdad es que la cara de Mina, solo se le hacía familiar, se quedó mirándola con recelo para saber de dónde.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

* * *

_Hola :3 perdon por la demora en actualizar, han cambiado algunas cosas,ha pasado tiempo desde que se separaron, pero no me gusta hacer esperar mucho y es por eso que se han vuelto a encontrar en este mismo capitulo, una cosa que si tardara , es que ellos esten juntos en una relacion, aun faltan unas cuantas cosas mas :3 que espero les agrade en la historia._

_Saluditos :) _

_Me he tomado un tiempo en la escuela, por asuntos familiares por eso tendre mas tiempo y actualizare mas seguido, cosa que no habia podido hacer por falta de tiempo. Les agradesco cada uno de sus Reviews en verdad, siempre que veo uno, sonrio y me pongo muy feliz al saber que mi historia les gusta._

_Hasta el proximo._


	18. Chapter 18

~_Y lo intenté, pero no existe alcohol, ni café, ni canciones favoritas, ni mucho menos algún otro beso que logre reemplazarte._

Capítulo 18

.

.

* * *

Seiya conocía a Yaten, así que el que lo ignorara en ese momento por su comentario no le importo mucho, lo que si había llamado su atención, es lo tensa que se había puesto su acompañante, parecía nerviosa, demasiado, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, ya que ella le había dicho que eso pasaría, mentira o no, acababa de entrar a la boca del lobo, como su novia, delante de sus papas.

-Mama, sé que ya lo conocías, pero no como lo que es ahora, mi novia – sonrió y se acercó a ellos, casi arrastrando a Mina.

-Mucho gusto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que tu hayas cambiado un poco a mi hijo, en verdad les deseo lo mejor y quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, te creeré a ti, antes que a él.- Kakyu rio, hablaba enserio, pero solo porque adoraba a su hijo y no quería que siguiera esa vida de adolecente encaprichado con la vida nocturna a sus casi 30 años.

Mina solo reacciono cuando Seiya apretó un poco su mano, preocupado porque la chica más parlanchina que conocía, se había quedado muda, se sacudió un poco discretamente y tomo el aire que necesitaba, luego sonrió. –el gusto es mío, no he hecho mucho por él, es buen chico – rio un poco- gracias.-

-¿Recuerdan que estoy aquí verdad? – miro a su madre. –traicionado por mi propia madre, increíble.-

Malaquite que estaba junto a su esposa rio un poco. –Acostúmbrate hijo, las mujeres son así, será mejor no juntarlas mucho.-

-Ya me voy dando cuenta, Mina, él es mi padre Malaquite.-

-Mucho gusto señor- sonrió tímidamente –pero debo decir que les será un trabajo difícil separarnos para no hacer un complot contra Seiya.-

Kakyu rio – tiene razón, bueno pasemos a comer y seguimos la charla en la mesa. Yaten cariño por favor acompáñanos y preséntate también.-

Yaten que no había dejado de mirarla todo ese tiempo reacciono, no podía mostrarse afectado solo por verla, no tendría porque ella darse cuenta que la había echado de menos, ahora que estaba fuera de su alcance, no en realidad siempre lo había estado, pero Mina tenía ese no sé qué, que Yaten no había podido sacar de su mente en esos años, lo había intentado, no es que hubiera estado todas las noches lamentando su ausencia, pero quería empezar una nueva vida y tenía que ser sincero con él, la extrañaba, más que ser una amante, Mina había sido su amiga, había confiado en ella, como no había podido en nadie más, pero recordaba que ella lo había traicionado, le había dicho a Sachiko como encontrarlo, sabiendo que él no la quería en su vida y menos cerca de Hotaru. Aparto la mirada y cogió a Sachiko de la mano caminando a ellos. –Mucho gusto, soy el hermano de Seiya, Yaten Kou y ella es mi novia Sachiko- no espero una contestación, se dirigió a la mesa dejándola atrás.

Sachiko sonrió satisfecha, la verdad es que Mina no le importaba en absoluto y al ver que Yaten había fingido que no la conocía estaba bien para ella, no lo desmentiría, a no ser que ella abriera la boca, solo así pensaría en como hundirla, se colgó del brazo de Yaten y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole a él, pero a manera de que los demás puedan oír. –Pronto tu esposa.- él se tensó e hizo una mueca que estaba lejos de parecer una sonrisa.

Seiya abrazo a Mina y le sonrió –lo siento, él siempre ha sido así, nada educado y simpático como yo, pero no es tan malo, espero que se comporte el resto de la noche.-

Ella no dijo nada por un par de minutos. –Seiya necesito un trago fuerte y salir de aquí lo antes posible después de la cena-

El alzo una ceja sin comprender y ella lo miro seria y confundida –te lo dije cuando sea el momento adecuado, solo recordé algo- Que el verlo removió cada una de mis barreras, pensé que había construido una muralla china contra él, pero no , con una fría mirada se había derribado, vaya que persona fuerte soy… porque nunca sospeche que era el hermano de Seiya, como si conociera muchos Kou Mina estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y caminaba por inercia a la mesa que los esperaba con deliciosa comida que no se le apetecía para nada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, oh si Mina también podía ser una buena actriz, a elle le había encantado la ensalada, pero no se atrevió a servirse un poco más, ya que el plato que lo contenía estaba a un lado de Yaten y de nadie más, se quedaría con las ganas antes de pedirle algo, antes de hablarlo delante de gente, él había notado su mirada, sus gestos, su plato también, aunque lo hacía muy cuidadosamente, cuando nadie prestaba atención porque escuchaban atentos algo que Seiya contaba el deslizo cerca de ella la ensalada, sin mirarla, solo sonrió para él, cuando la escucho servirse.

Después del postre y de escuchar a Seiya hablar sobre sus sueños y las esperanzas que tenía con su carrera musical, su madre había empezado con las preguntas que Mina temía, cuando pensaría en sentar cabeza, la mujer había dicho que le gustaría tener más que una nieta. Mina patio por debajo de la mesa a Seiya y el entendió que ella quería marcharse de ese lugar.

Yaten y Sachiko habían permanecido escuchando nada más, el definitivamente había pensado en levantarse de la mesa si ellos mencionaban hacer más seria su relación, no podría quedarse callado si lo mencionaban y eso lo molestaba mucho, le molestaba estar celoso, le molestaba no poder pasar más de cinco minutos observándola, quería hacerle preguntas y a la ves quería olvidarse por completo de Mina, vio cuando se despedían y aprovecho el momento en que ella quiso ir al baño, para seguirla con el pretexto de querer más postre, la alcanzo antes de que pudiera entrar al baño, la tomo del brazo pero no pudo decir nada cuando ella lo miro a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo.

-Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí- la piel donde él tenía su mano se sentía hirviendo, sus ojos habían hecho que sus mejillas queden rojas, todavía no estaba segura de donde había sacado esa voz, su garganta la sentía seca.

-Claro me encantaría hablar con la NOVIA de mi hermano, ¿no quieres una salida con los dos?- No era lo que en realidad quería decirle, pero sus celos habían comenzado a hablar y que ella le dijera que querían hablar, lo había hecho mal pensar, ¿sería ella capaz de traicionar a Seiya? Negó con la cabeza, el no estaría en medio de eso.

Lo observo y noto su mirada de confusión y enojo, ella tomo aire y se apartó de su agarre con todas las fuerzas que tenía. –No es sobre Seiya, tampoco es lo que piensas, pero es necesario, después de eso, si tú lo quieres no tendremos que hablar de nuevo-.

-Entonces no creo que tengamos asuntos que tratar.-

- No los tenemos… pero te estaré esperando en el Green Park el martes a las 8 de la mañana, si no asistes entenderé y jamás te dirigiré la palabra a no ser que sea más que necesario- escucho pasos y entro al baño sin mirarlo de nuevo.

Tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o era malo, pero le decía que tenía que asistir a esa cita, faltaban 3 días para el martes, tendría que buscar una muy buena distracción, no quería pensar en qué le diría y quería olvidar que ahora tendría que verla con alguien, pero no podía hacer nada, habían pasado dos años y él había elegido a alguien más, además era Mina, solo fue un tiempo cálido de placer y nada más.

Los pasos que se escucharon, fueron los de Seiya que habían estado buscando a Mina, se sorprendió al ver a Yaten en la puerta del baño pensativo. –¿No ibas por postre?-.

-Si… pero me distraje por el lugar, en realidad no ha cambiado nada-

-No, nada ha cambiado, bueno solo tu habitación.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco alarmado.

-Necesitaba una recamara más grande- dijo divertido.- además tú te casaras, no creo que quieras vivir aquí con tu familia.-

-No tenías derecho- dijo molesto.

Seiya rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Es mentira, sabes que tendrás tu refugio de soltero en esta casa y viendo a tu mujer, sé que lo necesitaras.-

Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vamos, sabes que a nadie le agrada y ella tampoco pone de su parte para que eso cambie, no sé porque aun estas con ella.-

-Es la madre de mi hija-

-Sí, pero no por eso tú tienes que ponerte una cadena y estar a su lado.-

Mina no quería, pero tenía que salir de ahí, quería alejarse de esa casa, así que abrió la puerta despacio, había estado escuchando la conversación y tenía lo suficiente, si Yaten se rehusaba a dejarla, era porque la quería, no había otra explicación.

Ambos chicos la miraron y Seiya pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. –Deberías aprender de mi- beso la mejilla de Mina. –Nos vemos luego hermanito, tomemos una copa después.- camino con ella.

Mina se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír con el beso que Seiya le dio, olvido por un momento que Yaten estaba ahí, pero era la gracia que le causaba ese tipo de acciones por parte de Seiya, normalmente un hermano, solo abraza a su pequeña hermana cuando quiere algo y luego las peleas continúan.

Yaten no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente cuando ellos se iban, se retiró con Sachiko media hora después de que ellos se habían ido, con promesas a sus padres, de regresar con Hotaru y de no irse de nuevo, no sin antes avisarles.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Cuando subieron al carro Sachiko lo miro –¿Porque actuaste como si no la conocieras?-

-Porque no lo hago, es la novia de mi hermano y punto… No tengo intención de conocerla.-

-Pero cuando Hotaru la vea, no dudara en arrojarse a sus brazos- dijo molesta.

-Bueno, diré que mi mala memoria no me permitió recordar a su maestra de Kínder- frustrado por sus preguntas la miro- ¿o quieres que me comporte con ella como si fuéramos viejos amigos?-

Alzo una ceja. –Claro que no, odie la manera en que te miraba, pero dije enserio eso de ser tu esposa.-

-No lo note- sonrió un poco lejos de la vista de ella, una parte de él se alegraba al ver que Mina se había puesto nerviosa por su presencia pero borro la sonrisa enseguida y miro a Sachiko- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso, quizás en un par de años mas.-

Ella se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pierna, mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello. –¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer, para que cambies de opinión?-

-Estoy manejando, no me distraigas Sachiko-

Ella se apartó enojada. –Llévame a la casa de Amy, tenemos trabajo.-

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres que pase por ti después?-

-No, pasare la noche ahí.-

-¿Otra vez?- No es que a él le importara mucho, pero era sábado por la noche, ella nunca lo dejaba solo ese día, pero era la segunda vez que ella desaparecía para el fin de semana, si definitivamente esa noche el saldría.

-¿Acaso te molesta cariño?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, solo era una pregunta-

Lo miro un poco decepcionada por su falta de interés, odiaba que ese hombre no estuviera arrastrándose por su encanto, pero no lo dejaría libre, lo quería para ella, solo para ella.

El resto del camino a la casa de Amy fue en silencio, le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y sin esperar que entrara se marchó, mientras mandaba mensajes de texto a sus compañeros, ellos siempre lo habían invitado a reunirse, pero no había aceptado, bien esa noche lo haría, lo necesitaba, quería sentirse un hombre libre y no pensar en Mina.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

-Seiya, necesito que pares en una tienda 24 horas, ahora mismo.- Mina veía fuera de la ventanilla, había estado muy callada durante el camino.

-¿No habías dicho, que querías algo más fuerte?- Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ella no solía ser tan callada.

-Algo más fuerte no me dejaría pensar con claridad- sonrió apenas – además tengo la agenda ocupada para mañana.-

-Yo te llevare para que compres todo lo que quieras, ¿pero me dirás que está pasando? Actúas fuera de ti.-

-Después del helado y unas papas… - lo miro –no quiero ir a casa pronto, ¿podemos pasar a un lugar despejado?-

-Está bien, lo haremos.- hizo una mueca, pero su preocupación bajo un poco, ella hablaría con él y eso era lo importante.

Como Mina lo había pedido, antes de ir hacia un parque , habían pasado a un mini súper, por todo lo que Mina había comprado parecía que se estaba preparando para una fiesta, compro, helado, papas, gomitas, chocolates, refrescos de varios sabores, una botella de agua, de hecho había comprado una caja de cigarrillos, Seiya no podía entender, ella ni siquiera fumaba y que clase de mujer quería comer todas esas cosas después de cenar, pero bueno no era cualquier mujer, era Mina y algo raro le sucedía. Se instalaron en el parque para disfrutar de un picnic nocturno, Mina se sentó en el pasto y recargo la espalda en un árbol, miraba las estrellas mientras esperaba que Seiya se acomodara.

-Podrías comenzar a hablar, no sé cuánto más podre aguantar sin entender.-

-Eres muy curioso- hizo un intento de sonrisa. – ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que le hicimos a la empresa cuando cumplió un año de ser administrada por mí y mi mama?

-No recuerdo mucho de la fiesta, solo que estabas demasiado borracha-

-No lo estaba tanto.- dijo avergonzada.

-Oh, no lo vas a negar ahora, pero dime, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

Comía unas golosinas. –Fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad.-

-Espera- la interrumpió divertido – No me digas que te ha gustado mi familia y ahora quieres confesarme que estas enamorada de mi-

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas, aunque tu familia si me gusto- alguien más de la cuenta pensó.

-Ok Mina Aino se más clara por favor – tomo una de las bebidas.

-Bien- tomo aire y suspiro. –Aquella fiesta, yo te dije cosas que no tenía por qué decirte, cosas personales que nadie más debería saber y aunque agradezco que hayas guardado el secreto y te adoro solamente como hermano, tengo que decirte que no creo que puedas hacerle frente a tus palabras, cuando dijiste que le dirías demasiadas cosas a ese chico que me había roto el corazón, aun cuando yo te dije que todo había sido mi culpa, por ser una idiota romántica de enamorarme y comportarme como una jovencita y acostarme con él, había sido demasiado claro para mí, y –respiro un poco más- tu hermano Seiya, Yaten es ese chico.-

Mina había comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, Seiya había dejado liquido en su boca, porque ni siquiera había podido tragar para que los 8 sentidos que necesitaba para entender todo lo que ella decía estuvieran alerta, así que cuando Mina guardo silencio, tardo el cinco minutos en reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar, su primera reacción fue escupir toda su bebida lo cual hizo que la chica que había estado nerviosa, soltara una carcajada.

-¿Por eso no abriste la boca en casi toda la noche?- no había terminado de salir de su sorpresa.

-Si- quedo seria otra vez.

-Sabes el que sea mi hermano, no me impide hacerle saber que él tiene culpa también y que me gustas como cuñada.-

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas… no quiero ser tu cuñada, el la quiere Seiya-

-Oh si claro, el la quiere y a mí me gustan los hombres.-

-Sabes, eso puede ser verdad… -

-Oh nena, puedo comprobarte que no es así, pero no se me da bien el incesto con una hermana tan fea o ¿Cuñada?-

-Por favor Seiya, podemos seguir el plan, ser novios delante de ellos y terminar en un año- le suplico con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero le hablaras de eso?- suspiro y la miro.

-El martes, si él quiere ir, sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención ocultarlo.

La abrazo –estoy consiente- y lo abrazo también. –Gracias por ser un buen amigo, en realidad no quiero hablar con Luna sobre esto, todavía no.-

-Ella iría a buscarlo- Seiya rio.

-Sí, no necesito eso ahora, quiero hacerlo sola.-

-Pero no estás sola, no lo olvides-

-No lo hago.-

Se quedaron un par de horas, comieron la mayoría de las cosas que Mina había comprado, platicaron de otras cosas y nuevamente de Yaten, luego Seiya había regañado a Mina cuando recordó los cigarrillos que compro y ella sonrió de una manera joven y tonta, diciendo que lo había hecho por el impulso del momento, pero ante la mirada severa de él y las amenazas de quitárselos, ella le confeso que solo los había comprado, porque eran los que a Yaten le gustaba y su olor mentolado le recordaba a él, así que Seiya tuvo que dejárselos.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Yaten salió con sus compañeros de universidad, aunque ellos tenían la intención de no salir solos del bar, él pensaba diferente, solo quería distraerse, tomar unas copas y regresar a casa lo suficiente borracho para poder dormir y no pensar en nada en ese momento, ya lo haría después, eran las 2 am cuando salió del bar, hace mucho que no hacía algo por el estilo, no tenía previsto que un retén lo detuviera, así que ahora tenía que pasar la noche en la cárcel o pagar su multa y que alguien lo recoja. Llamo a Sachiko pero ella tenía el celular apagado, no tenía tiempo para pensar, así que marco a su casa, no espero a que nadie conteste, no podía hacer eso, así que llamo a Seiya.

-Yaten, ¿qué pasa?- Aun estaba estacionado en casa de Mina, ella acababa de entrar a su casa- estoy algo ocupado con mi chica- la verdad es que en ese momento podría decirle muchas cosas por Mina y como lo había prometido, era mejor no verlo.

-Lamento interrumpirlos entonces- dijo molesto. –Solo necesito que pagues mi multa y podre irme, luego te lo devolveré.- el alcohol estaba comenzando a bajar.

-Voy por ti- colgó y manejo a prisa, era la primera vez que don perfecto como el solía llamarlo, le ocurría algo así, bueno había dejado de ser perfecto cuando embarazo a su novia y huyo de casa, pero tenía respeto por su hermano menor y siempre pensó que el haría esa llamada desde la comisaria. Llego media hora después de recibir la llamada, no fue mucho lo que había tenido que pagar, solo manejaba con unas copas de más, algo que llamo mucho su atención, dejarían el carro ahí y lo llevaría a su casa.

Yaten salió mirando de mal humor a los policías que casi lo hacían caminar a empujones, él tenía una mirada de autosuficiencia, lo dejaron en paz cuando llego con Seiya.

-Ahora sí, ¿me podrias contar que paso?- dijo Seiya divertido al ver que estaba bien, de mal humor, pero bien.

-Lamento haber arruinado lo que hacías con tu novia- dijo celoso.

-Oh está bien, ella se ha quedado dormida hace rato- si no podía reclamarle ahora, por lo menos le echaría sal a la herida.

-Vaya está bien, no necesito detalles.- siseo.

-No te los iba a dar, aunque yo si los quiero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Noto su actitud, pero no dijo nada.

-Unas copas demás, un retén, ya te imaginas, nada del otro mundo.-

-¿Y tu mujer?- curioso.

-No lo sé, trabajando creo.-

Alzo una ceja -¿trabajando a esta hora?, vaya nunca lo imagine-

-No es lo que tu mente piensa, en casa de una amiga ensayando un guion- se agarró la cabeza- agradezco que vinieras, pero por favor ahora llévame a mi casa.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino, Seiya tuvo que poner música, la verdad es que odiaba estar junto a alguien que fuera callado y esa noche había tenido que lidiar con los, estaba preocupado por Mina, pero también por Yaten, la manera en que los dos se habían puesto, solo con verse, sonrió de lado, tenía ideas raras en la cabeza.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

-Darién- lo movió para despertarlo –despierta, es urgente por favor-.

Él se sentó en la cama preocupado. –¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-

Sonrió al ver que tenía su atención. –Quiero una dona de chocolate y una paleta helada con almendras y no se conducir.-

-Serena, hace una hora te pregunte si querías algo y dijiste que no.- se tallo los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

-Pero hace una hora no lo quería y ahora si lo quiero- hizo un puchero.

-¿podemos esperar hasta la mañana?- acaricio su vientre con amor.

-Está bien, pero espera a tener una prometida hasta mañana – se destapo y tenía la intención de levantarse de la cama, cuando el la detuvo.

-está bien, no me tardo, ¿eso será todo?-

Sonrió y lo abrazo dándole un beso. –no, quiero ir contigo esta vez, si no nos sentiremos solos por aquí.-

-está bien.-

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_En el proximo capitulo sabremos que es lo que Mina quiere decirle a Yaten, que podria ser tan importante he :P_

_si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, observacion,critica. Lo que sea es bienvenida :3 quiero mejorar ._

_Un beso._

_mil gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer y comentar._


	19. Chapter 19

****_"Había descubierto que todo, lo bueno y lo malo, deja un vacío cuando se interrumpe. Pero si se trata de algo malo, el vacío va llenándose por sí solo. Mientras que el vacío de algo bueno sólo puede llenarse descubriendo algo mejor."_

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana cuando Darién dejo a Serena en la escuela, esta fue suspendida unos días de su trabajo como maestra, por una discusión subida demasiado de tono con otra compañera, la señorita frígida piernas largas, como ella y Mina la habían llamado, había dicho que seguro Darién sufría algún trastorno o aparte de estar demasiado bueno le encantaban las obras de caridad y esa era la única razón que existía o que ella creía para que el saliera con la tonta de Serena, claro que ella no contaba con las hormonas de Serena, porque no tenía la ni menor idea de que estuviera embarazada, así que cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y reírse de la rubia, no podía explicarse en lo rápido que un café demasiado caliente había llegado a su blusa dejándole un ardor y la piel del pecho completamente irritada y una Serena completamente furiosa a punto de irse sobre ella, pero había sido detenida por otra maestra a tiempo. Cuando se calmó y hablo con la directora pensó que lo mejor sería caminar, no podía contarle a Darién lo que había pasado y aunque ahora empezaba a sentir un poco de culpa, la verdad eso le divertía, ella nunca había hecho una cosa como esa, de hecho nunca había sido violenta, siempre le gustaba ir en paz, definitivamente Mina estaría orgullosa de ella cuando le contara y ahora la primera seria Rei, la iría a ver al templo.

-Se lo merecía, aunque unos buenos golpes también- rio. –Todavía no lo puedo creer.- estaban tomando el té en la habitación de Rei. –Iré a Londres por un tiempo, tengo que visitar a mis padres y de paso a Mina-

-Sí, pero ahora no sé cómo se lo diré a Darién sin que haga esa mueca, que demuestra todo su desacuerdo – suspiro y luego abrió bien los ojos- No puedes hacer eso, ahora las necesito para planificar una boda-

-No dije que me iría por siempre, solo un tiempo, volveré para ayudarte y Mina también vendrá, te lo prometió- sonrió – si entiendo que pondrá su mueca, pero también sé que te pondrás a llorar y el pobre tendrá que olvidar porque está molesto contigo, para que dejes de hacerlo- suspiro- solo él te aguanta.- ríe.

Serena hizo un puchero –me aguanta porque me quiere –le saca la lengua- eres mala, estaba mejor cuando hablabas mal de piernas largas y no de mí. –

-No, creo que tú has acabado con ella por mí, oh alguien debió tomar una foto o un video pagaría por verlo- le gustaba molestar a Serena, pero sabía que ahora con el embarazo debía controlarse un poco, aunque sea.

Se encoge de hombros –nadie lo hizo, pero creo que será mejor que me lleves contigo a Londres puedo inventarle a algo a Darién, cualquier mentira es mejor que decirle la verdad-.

-Si claro ¿y que te hace pensar que yo te ayudare a mentirle?-

-Que eres mi amiga, deberías apoyarme en esto- casi sacudía a Rei

Niega con la cabeza –no claro que no y no vendrás aquí por las mañanas para aparentar que trabajas tampoco-

-¿Oye como sabias? –

-Te conozco, sabía que estabas tramando algo, pondré un letrero con tu cara que diga prohibido la entrada-

-No lo harías-

-No me quieres probar- rio.

Después de discutir un rato más, Rei convenció a Serena de decirle la verdad a Darién, aunque en el camino de regreso a casa Serena paso al centro comercial para hacer unas compras, luego paso a comer y siguió su recorrido, había estado andando por el lugar con tal de hacer tiempo necesario para no llegar a casa, mientras comía un helado decidió que tenía que ser un poco más madura, ahora sería madre, tenía que enseñar con el ejemplo, comió dos más que le dieron el valor de llegar a su casa y esperar que Darién llegara del trabajo, no había hecho algo realmente malo, solo había enseñado una pequeña lección, no podría irle tan mal.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

El martes llego demasiado pronto para Mina y con años de atraso para Yaten, ella había llegado primero, estaba siendo puntual como pocas veces en su vida, él se demoró al menos solo diez minutos, aunque ella rogo que fuera más, realmente nunca se sentiría lista para lo que tenía que decirle. Mina lo miro, había escrito al menos 200 cartas que decían lo mismo pero con expresiones diferentes. Todo el camino y sin poder dormir desde el momento en que lo había citado ensayaba un discurso, pero había valido mirarlo a los ojos para olvidar todo, para sentirse la adolecente que había dejado atrás, tomo aire, pero antes si quiera de intentar hablar él se adelantó.

Su mirada seria no mostraba más que enfado, frio, no más bien era un glacial todo el. - que es lo que querías decirme a solas, Cuñada - recalcando esa palabra.

Se demoró varios minutos para comenzar a hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, el aire había comenzado a faltarle, todavía estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo, como lo había hecho tantas veces en su imaginación, pero aunque su cuerpo se comportara diferente, era una mujer adulta, tenía que ser responsable, tenía que hablar claramente y sabía que tenía que ser rápido, pues en los ojos de él, solo se alcanzaba a ver la perdida de paciencia. –Cuando me fui de Tokio, jamás imagine que volvería a verte, no sabía que Seiya era tu hermano, fue tonto no adivinarlo, solo quise pensar que era una casualidad o una broma del destino que tengan el mismo apellido. –

-Está bien, pero me citaste a esta hora, ¿para decirme tan solo eso? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Había faltado a la escuela para verla tan temprano y no pensaba irse todavía, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojado con Mina, sus celos, se estaba dejando llevar por ellos.

-No… - Mina se sonrojo e incluso ahora se veía más nerviosa, así que se acercó a un banco y se sentó, si no lo hacía, probablemente se derrumbaría ahí mismo, porque su coordinación le estaba faltando ante la intensa mirada de el- la última vez que estuvimos juntos, no estaba tomando las pastillas.-

El alzo una ceja mirándola, estaba realmente interesado en saber a dónde llevaría esa confesión, no quería comenzar a suponer cosas, se acercó donde ella estaba sentada, pero se mantuvo de pie.

Al ver que no decía nada, supo interpretar su silencio, saber que le estaba permitiendo seguir adelante y tenía su intención. –No pasó nada, el primer mes, ni el segundo, incluso el tercero era una chica normal con las incomodidades de cada mes, pero a los cuatro meses, me había desmayado dos ocasiones, la segunda fue en un bar, desperté en una camilla con un dolor de cabeza leve y la noticia que no esperaba, estaba embarazada de un niño- no pudo evitar sonreír al mencionarlo. – no he estado con nadie más, después de ti hasta ahora, las fechas coincidían a lo que dijo la doctora, fui a buscarte a Tokio, pero ya no vivías ahí, Hotaru no acudía a la escuela y no tenía idea de donde podrías estar, había prometido que te lo diría, pero que no te haría responsable jamás sobre esto, solo pensé que tenías derecho a saberlo y si quieres a conocerlo.-

Aún estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado. –¿Quieres decirme que soy papa otra vez?-

-Si- lo miro a los ojos por primera vez aquella mañana.

-¿Bebiste mientras estabas embarazada?- Se sentó a su lado, justo ahora el necesitaba una copa.

-Ya te dije que no tenía idea de que lo estaba- estaba confundida por su reacción, esperaba un poco más de drama, en cambio lo veía vulnerable, más joven, como un niño.

-¿eso es un sí?-

-Si-

-¿Porque dejaste de tomarlas? ¿Seiya lo sabe?- No la miraba.

-Habíamos dejado lo que teníamos y yo no estaba saliendo con nadie más en ese momento, no creí que fuera necesario hacerlo, tu no querías saber de mí y yo no esperaba verte otra vez, estaba pasando por un momento difícil- no quería hablar mucho de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, estar con él siempre le brindaba la confianza de decirle todo.- Si, pero no de nosotros.- Mintió.

-¿Él está bien? Diablos eres muy descuidada Mina, tendremos que decirle-

-Sí, era muy descuidada, ya no soy la chica que conociste Yaten, yo le diré, no quiero que tú lo hagas.-

-¿Podre conocerlo? ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto curioso, aun sin poder creerlo, no podía estar enojado con ella, él se había ido, ni siquiera tenía el mismo celular, como lo encontraría, él le había dejado claro que no quería saber más de ella.

Quería abrazarlo, quería que el la abrase también, deseaba besarlo, pero no era el momento y quizá nunca lo seria, puso las manos en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla, no se había dado cuenta de que en sus ojos estaban comenzando a salir las lágrimas, era mucho emoción para tan temprano por la mañana. - ¿Porque siempre ves lo peor en mí, si jamás he querido hacerte mal? Claro que puedes conocerlo, en ningún momento he querido apartarlos, 8 de Noviembre – sonrió de lado – el doctor había dicho que aún faltaba una semana pero él se adelantó, su nombre es Helios.-

-No te acerques tanto por favor- pero la verdad es que él tampoco se movía para alejarse. –No quise decir eso, sé que también tuve un poco de culpa, ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-En la guardería, quería traerlo, pero no quiero que mi mama sepa que te he encontrado, no quiero que te sientas obligado.- se alejó un poco, le dolía el rechazo de él.

-No me estas obligando a nada, quiero conocerlo y formar parte de su vida, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotros, no te voy a proponer matrimonio-

-no estaba esperando que lo hagas- Solo soñé con eso muchas noches sonrió de lado –¿puedes esperar hasta las 9? Mi mama lo dejara en la guardería y podemos pasar por el-

-Solo quería aclararlo- Lo decía más para mí, que para ti - tomemos un café mientras- se puso de pie y espero que ella lo haga, luego fueron juntos a una cafetería.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Hacía tres meses que Sachiko había conocido a alguien más, se veían a escondidas, ninguno de los dos dejaría su vida de lado, habían quedado de acuerdo que todo era vagamente diversión y sexo, ella jamás dejaría a Yaten, simplemente porque no quería, era el hombre de su vida, pero era una mujer muy guapa como para pasar una tarde aburrida a su lado, tenía que buscar diversión y eso era lo que hacía con él, después del trabajo, los fines de semana, no importaba la hora, el día, pero le molestaba demasiado el que a Yaten eso no le importara, el nunca preguntaba nada, de hecho parecía aliviado de que ella no estuviera cerca, había comprado ropa para seducirlo, perfumes, pero no había nada más que un rato de pasión, pensó que si Hotaru no estaba cerca las cosas cambiarían, pero eso no paso, necesitaba un plan nuevo, quizá si se casaran o tuviera un nuevo bebe, no eso jamás lo haría, un bebe más, no arruinaría su hermosa figura de nuevo.

- Sabes si él fuera rico, por lo menos podría entender tu obsesión, pero creo que necesitas más ayuda que nada- dijo el hombre que estaba acostado a su lado en la cama.

- Tú no te metas, no estás aquí para dar tu opinión y darme consejos de lo que tu si haces, no necesito el dinero, mi padre tiene lo suficiente para que viva bien-

- Nunca es suficiente, siempre hay que aspirar a mas- dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

- Bueno cariño, eso lo pensare luego – le quita el cigarrillo y se pone encima de el – te he dicho que no fumes cerca de mí, podrías arruinar mi garganta y eso te costaría mucho, además estas aquí para divertirme, podrías empezar- al ver la sonrisa de él, lo beso logrando su objetivo.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_Hola :) habia prometido actualizar mas rapido y pense poder hacerlo con las vacaciones, pero la verdad no he podido he tenido dias muy ocupados y nisiquiera he podido disfrutar las vacaciones u.u pero bueno aqui traigo un capi algo corto pero chan chan chan :3 espero que les haya gustado, ahora si me voy a contestar sus dudas de los Reviews_


	20. Chapter 20

****"¿Qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a los otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa, ni _menos que menos_ un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad."

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

Cuando dieron las nueve Yaten espero a Mina sentado en un banco del parque a su alrededor solo habían árboles y pasto, con muy pocas flores pequeñas y amarillas, no había mucha gente, era un lugar demasiado tranquilo, mirándolo bien sería un buen lugar para regresar con Hotaru en un día de campo, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él, pero estaba nervioso y dudo un poco en voltear a ver, bueno quien no lo estaría, cuando te dicen que serás papa, la mayoría del tiempo tienes meses para prepararte, pero él había tenido solo 40 minutos, ¿cómo tendría que comportarse? La curiosidad fue más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que tenía, así que situó su mirada a la rubia que venía caminando sin prisas, sonriendo, se veía radiante, se veía feliz y supo que la razón era por un pequeño que daba pasos más lentos a su lado y de su mano, pero que mantenía el brazo que le quedaba libre estirándolo para poder tomar una flor que se encontraba cerca, quería caminar a ellos, pero sus piernas no respondieron así que espero paciente hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

-mi- el pequeño de ojos azules y cabellos platinados iba vestido con pantaloncito de mezclilla que contenía muchas bolsas y una camisetita a cuadros verde, al ver que Yaten estaba sentado ahí había escondido su cabecita en el pecho de Mina y se aferraba a ella en un abrazo-

-Lo siento, no está acostumbrado a las personas nuevas – ella acariciaba su cabello- está bien mi amor, no tengas miedo, él no te hará daño y además mami está aquí.-

-Está bien, no importa el tiempo que lleve, quiero dejar de ser extraño para el…- se quedó mirándolos un momento- ¿Puedo decirle quién soy?- Mina le sonrió para alentarle confianza.

-No puedo y no quiero negarme a eso- el pequeño lo miraba con un ojo curioso, aún estaba escondiéndose.

-Te ves bien así Mina, te ves diferente-

-Tú también estas diferente Yaten… aún estoy esperando que grites o que me pidas las pruebas de ADN…- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Tengo porque pedirlas? – miro a otro lado por un momento y luego regreso a los ojos de ella. –tienes razón sobre mí, siempre había pensado lo peor de ti, cuando Sachiko regreso a nuestras vidas, incluso cuando te vi en mi casa, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, no después de verlo a él, quiero disculparme por eso.-

-No- negó con la cabeza- tampoco es necesario que te disculpes, son cosas del pasado y tenemos una vida por delante, podemos ser amigos, por él, nunca lo he hecho y después de todo no empezare ahora, no voy a meterme en tu vida, sé que te casaras y yo seguiré saliendo con Seiya, tú lo dijiste no tienes intenciones de estar conmigo y yo no tengo ninguna para obligarte a hacerlo, podemos cambiar los papeles de Helios para que sea oficialmente registrado con tu apellido y podemos hacer un acuerdo para que días puedes verlo-

-No voy a casarme… - suspiro – pero acepto todo lo demás- hizo una mueca que podía tomarse como una sonrisa, no aceptaba que el haya llevado a Mina a los brazos de su hermano y con sus mismas manos cavado su tumba- No quiero que mi hermano te haga daño-

-Se sobre su fama de mujeriego, pero él ha cambiado conmigo, tenemos confianza uno del otro y también nos damos libertad-

-No digas que no te lo dije- lo dijo casi en un susurro y decidió que mejor ocuparía ese momento para acercarse al pequeño –Hola Helios –le dio una dulce sonrisa y le hablo de una tierna manera, la que usaba con Hotaru- no te escondas, quiero jugar contigo.-

El pequeño lo miraba aun con desconfianza y Yaten recordó que él había intentado agarrar una flor, se puso de pie y regreso con varias, después se las enseño, Helios había salido del escondite que su madre le proporcionaba y se había acercado un poco a él en su intento de que le dieran una flor, las veía sorprendido, Yaten se las acerco y le sonrió- Ves no soy malo.-

Helios agarro las flores despacio y se quedó mirándolas, luego alzo la mirada y le sonrió-azias.-

-Por nada- sonrió-¿quieren comer un helado? –

-Siiiiii!- se emocionó el pequeño.

-Oye, apenas el primer día y ya lo estas consintiendo- dijo Mina divertida.

-Lo siento- se encogió de hombros. –debí preguntar primero-

-No importa, ahora tendrás que hacer algo por mí aparte de un helado doble-

La miro extrañado- Así, y ¿Qué es eso?-

-No quise que sonara así, pero por favor, enserio, te pido… ¿puedo ver a Hotaru? La extraño mucho- dijo ansiosa y nerviosa.

Yaten sonrió –No puedo negarme a eso, ella también te ha extrañado mucho Mina, cautivaste a mi hija, pero antes de que se vean, tengo que hablar con ella, sobre ti, sobre mí y este pequeñín- acaricio el cabello de Helios que había bajado sus defensas distraído con las flores.

-Entiendo, te lo agradezco mucho-

Estuvieron un largo rato en el parque, habían comprado un helado y después a Mina le había empezado un ataque de hambre, los nervios no la habían dejado comer bien la noche anterior y ni siquiera se atrevió a desayunar, así que compraron unos perros calientes. Helios había quedado dormido después de un par de horas y esa fue la única razón por la que habían decidido despedirse ese día, ambos querían que él estuviera más cómodo.

-Yo me voy de este lado- dijo Mina señalando la dirección.

-¿Tienes cómo irte? Puedo llevarte- Fue más como una súplica que como un ofrecimiento.

-No es necesario, traje carro- se maldijo por no haber ponchado una llanta.

-Entonces ambos iremos al estacionamiento, quiero asegurarme que lleguen bien-

Mina sonrió, le parecía muy tierno escuchar a Yaten tan protector, que más podría pasarle a unos pasos de su carro, hizo un asentimiento y con cuidado le dio a Helios para que él lo abrazara durante el camino. –Sera mejor que este en tus brazos, es muy pesado para los míos.-

Lo cargo con sumo cuidado y amor y los acompaño hasta el carro, se quedó esperando a que Mina subiera sus cosas y después de darle un beso en la cabeza al pequeño lo dejo en su portabebé- Nos veremos pronto, por favor avísame cualquier cosa- le dio el número de su celular.

Antes de subir al carro Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo el numero – Lo hare- sonrió y quedo roja al ver la mirada sorprendida de el por lo que acababa de hacer, así que antes de que se dijera algo, se fue.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Yaten necesitaba una cosa con urgencia en ese momento, así que después de que Mina se fuera, se dirigió a prisa al colegio de Hotaru quería abrazar a su hija que hasta ese momento había sido su razón de ser y existir, no podía mantener en secreto a Helios, no quería hacerlo, pero antes de que la tormenta se desatara con Sachiko, con sus padres y con Seiya quería hablar con ella, quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella, aun no sabía cómo le daría la noticia, si lo tomaría bien y eso estaba preocupándole ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Estaciono el auto y pregunto en la dirección por ella, era su hora de descanso y según le habían informado la mayoría de ese tiempo ella se la pasaba en el salón de música, había aprendido a tocar el piano, pero también se había enterado por sus maestros que no socializaba mucho con sus compañeros, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba sola y aunque era una buena estudiante aparentaba siempre estar pensando en otras cosas. Abrió lentamente la puerta del salón de música y la encontró mirando unas partituras.

-Hotaru- Sonrió, no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-La pequeña tardo un poco en levantar la vista pero casi se le caían lágrimas al ver a su papa en la puerta, el casi nunca la visitaba entre semana y menos solo, además hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera. –Papi…- corrió a sus brazos.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Cuando Serena le había contado a Darién lo que paso él no había actuado de la manera en que ella pensó, el parecía divertido y soltó una carcajada, después le había dicho que lo mejor sería que visitara a Lita en la cafetería que había abierto con Andrew y él podría pasar ahí por ella, no quería que estuviera sola en el departamento, porque podría aburrirse o asustarse e inventar muchas cosas con su imaginación. Serena no tuvo ninguna objeción con su sugerencia, había planeado comer por lo menos una rebanada de los pasteles que Lita ofrecía, pero no contaba con que él había hablado antes con su amiga para limitar su apetito.

-Es demasiado injusto Lita, lo está haciendo por la pelea yo lo sé, es su manera de castigarme- Serena tenía un puchero y los brazos cruzados.

Lita rio –Claro que no, sabe que te comerías hasta las mesas del lugar si estuvieran dulces, solo te está cuidando no quiere que tengas un dolor estomacal, además pobre bebe tendrá caries antes de tener dientes.-

-Oh entonces estas de su lado – le saco la lengua- bueno si solo un pedazo me dejaran comer que sea el más grande.-

La castaña negó con la cabeza y rio. –Claro que si su majestad-.

Lita le llevo su trozo de pastel y se sentó de nuevo con ella, después de eso Serena la bombardeo con toda clase de preguntas sobre el embarazo, sobre el parto y sobre todos los cuidados.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Mina dejo a Helios en la guardería después de convencer a las trabajadoras que no le dirían nada a su madre de que había sacado al pequeño, dijo que no quería que ella se metiera en su vida, pero que todo andaba bien, no quería que pensaran que ella podía hacerle algo y de esa manera la traicionaran, así que compro su silencio con una jugosa donación de dinero. Había enviado mensajes a Seiya y él ya la esperaba, por ahora era el único con el que podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa y necesitaba hacerlo, lo cito en su oficina y antes de llegar recapacito muy bien la idea que tenía en la mente, necesitaba mudarse, necesitaba privacidad y aunque amaba a su madre y el convivir diario era una mujer adulta con un hijo. Todos sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando entro y vio a Seiya.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo el de pie y sonriente.

-Lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar- Oh me siento demasiado estúpida ahora.

-Espera, suéltame un poco que creo que iré a matar a mi hermano si te ha hecho daño- dijo molesto y preocupado.

-No me hizo daño… lo tomo bien- dijo sin verlo y sin soltarlo.

-Entonces no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?-

Permaneció en silencio un rato y luego lo miro. –A pesar de todas las cosas y todo este tiempo, sigo siendo una tonta y loca enamorada de ese hombre, se portó amable, quiere convivir más con Helios, pero no me quiere a mí, no esperaba que fuera diferente, pero había soñado con tener una oportunidad y ahora estoy segura de que eso jamás va a pasar- se escondió de nuevo llorando ahora un poco más.

-Está bien- le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda para confortarla- el gran Seiya Kou te ayudara, porque mi hermanito sería un tonto si te deja ir.-

Mina hizo un intento de sonrisa. –No se puede cambiar los sentimientos, ni tú, ni nadie.-

N o tenía idea de nada, pero odiaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, además sabía que Yaten no quería a Sachiko, no sabía cómo lo haría, pero comenzaría hablando con él.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_Hola n.n _

_espero que tengan un exelente fin de semana, la verdad tenia muchas ganas de actualizar esta historia, asi que espero que este capitulo les guste, oh no se muy bien que plane seiya, ni como tome las cosas Hotaru, pero se vienen muchas cosas grandes, la familia de los chicos como lo tomara y hoho Luna, Mina no quiere que se entere, pero ya sabremos por que._

_Bueno me retiro :3 _

_Saludos _

_un beso_

_*~PupeHz~*_


	21. Chapter 21

****_"Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mía me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecha para mí."_

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-Hola princesa- la abrazo sonriendo. -¿Por qué estás aquí sola?-

-Me gusta estar sola- se limitó a decir.

No supo que decir sobre la actitud de Hotaru, sabía que cambiaría después de lo que le diría, era lo que necesitaba – Hay personas que quieren verte y pronto.-

-¿Mis abuelitos?-

-Sí, también alguien más-

-¿El tío Seiya? Aunque no lo conocía su papa le había hablado mucho de ellos, así que estaba ansiosa por conocerlos.

-El también esta, pero alguien que te alegrara más, es rubia y suele sonreír más de lo necesario-sonríe- también es un poco escandalosa y lo más seguro es que se ponga a llorar cuando te vea- Oh si, Yaten la conocía más que bien.

A Hotaru le brillaron los ojos – ¿Mina? –

Yaten la miro y reprimió una sonrisa al verla para darle el misterio a su respuesta, negó con la cabeza- si- .

La pequeña soltó un gritito feliz y comenzó a besar a su papa por toda la cara- quiero verla ahora papi por favor-

Yaten sonrió –ahora no se puede, pero el fin de semana vendré por ti y podrás estar con ella todo el día si quieres- en ese momento supo que tenía que decirle, no tenía caso retrasarlo o mentirle – pero hay algo más que debes saber-

Lo miro con una sonrisa inocente y rebosante de felicidad había estado esperando por mucho poder ver a Mina de nuevo, la verdad es que pensaba que ya no la vería mas- ¿Qué es papi?-

-oh- verla de esa manera lo hizo tragar pesado y sonreír nerviosamente- bueno – no tenía idea de que palabras debería usar, como explicarle a una niña de 7 años que tenía un hermanito de 2 años, cuando ni siquiera él lo creía del todo, bueno tal vez si debía esperar un poco y leer antes un manual para padres, ¿habían acaso otros en su caso? –Mina y yo tuvimos un bebe cariño, tienes un hermanito-

La sonrisa de Hotaru se desvaneció poco a poco y lo miro confundida - ¿Un hermanito?-

Asintió –Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy, pero estoy feliz y sé que tú lo estarás también, podrás conocerlo pronto y lo querrás lo sé-

Sus ojos comenzaron a formar lágrimas y miro a su padre. –papi, ¿no me dejaras de querer por el verdad?-

Él le sonrió y la estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos- eso jamás va a pasar mi amor, yo te adoro más que a nada en el mundo y a él también lo voy a querer infinitamente, pero nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar-

Ella sonrió ya con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y lo abrazo - ¿Mina también me va a querer? Yo quiero que también sea mi mami… -lo último lo dijo como un susurro.

-Por supuesto que sí y Helios también te va a querer, porque yo estoy seguro que no hay nadie mejor para ser su hermana mayor- había escuchado lo que dijo, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Sonrió un poco, era demasiado para procesar y aunque ahora se sentía feliz, las cosas podrían cambiar cuando estuvieran reunidos, cuando la realidad estuviera frente a sus ojos - ¿seremos una familia papi?-

-Ya somos una familia Hotaru, tú, yo y Sachiko-

-No… no quiero que ella sea parte de mi familia-

-pero es tu mama… tiene que serlo-

-pero ella no me quiere y yo tampoco, no es buena conmigo y no te hace reír-

Yaten no supo que decir, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, estaba confundido con las decisiones que tomaría y no se precipitaría ahora.

-quiero que Mina sea mi mama- hizo un puchero.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza- tengo que irme, nos veremos el fin de semana – sonrió apenas, no podía darle una respuesta que no tenía, así que se despidió de ella y se fue a prisa de aquel lugar.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Cuando llego a su casa, la encontró vacía, esperaba que Sachiko llegara pronto, pero aprovechaba el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas que le diría, había tomado una decisión y sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto esta vez, no tenía dudas, sabía que no sería algo fácil, pero valía la pena intentar todo. Preparo sus maletas, hizo una llamada a su madre, la cual sorprendida y feliz le dijo que estaría esperándolo en casa para el almuerzo y aunque aún no le diría el porqué de su decisión, no tenía muchas opciones de a dónde ir, tenía todo listo, había subido las cosas al carro, tenía que ser rápido, sabía que no había manera de arrepentirse, pero conocía a Sachiko y había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que no tenían lo que ellos mismos terminaron años atrás, ya no había amor, solo cariño, no había pasión, solo capricho. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo sentado en el sofá con un movimiento en la pierna que mostraba su impaciencia o sus nervios, quizá Yaten había llegado ese día para proponerle ser algo más que novios, si es que eso eran, Vivian juntos, pero él nunca le había pedido ponerle un título a esa relación, ella lo asumía todo.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-

-Sachiko- se puso de pie para hablar cara a cara con ella- sabes, creo que las cosas no están saliendo bien entre nosotros, en realidad no se aun porque acepte que viviéramos juntos, sabes que te aprecio y te respeto por ser la madre de mi hija, pero… -fue interrumpido.

-Estas terminando conmigo! No puedes hacer eso, no lo harás, tú tienes que quererme y quedarte conmigo.- eso no se lo esperaba, había imaginado algo muy pero muy diferente a lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, sería un error seguir con esta farsa de vida, ¿no te das cuenta acaso de eso?- dijo tranquilamente.

-entonces déjame decirte que estas cometiendo muchos errores al irte y yo me encargare de cobrártelos, porque no te quiero en esta casa y pronto tampoco en la vida de Hotaru – no se atrevía a decir "Mi hija" pero sabía que si quería lastimarlo, tenía que darle donde más le doliera, era la madre, podría ganar un caso de patria potestad.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar de esa manera no podía evitar el asombro que se asomaba en su rostro, muchas personas le habían dicho que esa mujer no era la mejor opción para compartir su vida, pero ante sus ojos había mostrado una máscara de bondad y sentimientos que ahora mismo se le caía descaradamente. – No tengo intenciones de empezar una pelea por esto, pero tampoco de perder, vas a lastimar a Hotaru con tu actitud.-

-¿Y tú no has pensado que me estas lastimando a mí al dejarme?-

-No es mi intención hacerlo, pero es lo mejor para todos.-

-¿Para todos? ¿Hay alguien más verdad?!- estaba muy alterada.

El asintió, no tenía caso negarlo, ella terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

Ok, mantendría sus emociones ocultas por ahora, tenía que saber más, si dejaba que su enojo y sus celos hablaran no sabría contra quien tenía que dirigir su ataque. - ¿Quién es ella?-

La verdad es que el ya no sabía si podría estar más sorprendido, un segundo antes ella había estado gritándole y ahora hablaba con su habitual tono dulce, había vivido dos años con esa mujer sin conocerla realmente. –No es lo que crees, no es ella exactamente, no me iré con nadie- por ahora, pensó. – tengo un hijo de dos años y además he atrasado esta decisión por mucho tiempo, no es solo por el o por alguien más, es por nosotros, merecemos algo mejor que esto.- Le había dicho ya más que suficiente, sabía que no era una despedida, tendría que volver a verla, pero ahora no quería seguir hablando sobre nada, solo quería salir de ahí y ser un hombre libre por unas horas o días, antes de que ella reaccionara de nuevo, pues estaba sumida en un nuevo shock se despidió, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, la comprensión y la promesa de hablar más adelante en esos días, luego camino a la puerta y un rápido reflejo lo salvo de ser golpeado por un adorno de la sala que ella le había arrojado. – no le dejare el camino libre a nadie – fue lo último que escucho al cerrar la puerta.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Después de que Mina se calmó sonrió un poco –No tienes que hacer nada Seiya, él no es para mí, lo sé desde que lo conocí, antes me deje lleva más de una vez, pero ahora tengo lo necesario para vivir bien sin aspirar a mas.-

-Pero no feliz- le recalco.

-Soy feliz con mi hijo, estoy con mi mama, soy joven y bella no tengo que limitarme por un chico, quizá más adelante me enamore de alguien más y me ría de toda esta situación, o si no, siempre tengo a mi novio de mentiras.-

Seiya rio – oh claro que sí, viviremos de novios de por vida, bueno terminaremos de vez en cuando que tu llegues a descubrir una infidelidad mía, pero me perdonaras siempre porque me amas demasiado y soy irresistible para ti.-

-Aja claro que sí, es justo lo que estaba pensando que sería de mi vida a tu lado, que dar como la tonta por ti, mejor yo te pongo los cuernos y tú me ruegas porque soy la mujer más increíble que has conocido.-

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

-Nunca podríamos funcionar juntos como algo más que amigos, debes de terminar con esto, tus papas no merecen las mentiras que les dices-

-Lo sé, lo hare en estos días, creo, aunque no prometo que les seré sincero del todo, pero algo más, aunque tú digas que no, quiero hacer sufrir un poco a mi hermano, con presumirle a mi linda chica y tranquila, molestarlo siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores pasatiempos.-

-No eso sería vergonzoso cuando descubra la verdad – suspira- recuerda que tú no sabes nada sobre él y yo y menos sobre quien es el padre de Helios, le prometí a que lo diría, pero tendrá que esperar a que terminemos, así si tus padres llega a odiarme no será por tantas cosas.-

-Ok- le sonrió, pero en su mente le pasaban muchas otras cosas- tengo que enseñarle a mi sobrino muchas cosas, siempre he adorado a ese niño- hizo una mueca de disgusto –Mina no has hecho nada malo en realidad, mis padres no te odiaran y si lo hacen hablare con ellos, recuerda el que monto todo esto de nuestro noviazgo soy yo.-

-Lo sé, pero sabes creo que tendrás que pedirle permiso a su papa –ríe- y dudo mucho que el acepte dejarlo a tus enseñanzas –suspira- eso espero, en realidad son muy buenos y tu papa de cierta manera me recuerda al mío.-

-No me hagas eso, o hablare te lo juro- rio –lo sé, tranquila saldrá bien todo, por cierto, ¿le has dicho a Luna que el donador de esperma apareció?-

Mina negó enseguida – será otra que pospondré, no puedo decirle aun, quería conocerlo.

-¿Te avergüenza? Sé que no es muy agraciado como yo, pero se deja ver- rio

Mina le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y rio – No pero ella espera que él se case conmigo, es obvio que altere muchas cosas de la historia no romántica de mi vida-

-Tenemos mucho por delante entonces-

-demasiado- confirmo Mina.

-Bueno, al final siempre nos queda el alcohol- sonrió.

-Borracho-

-Amargada, mentirosa – rio

-No solucionaría nada esta vez-

-No dije eso, pero el caso es que si el dolor de cabeza que viene después de las bombas que explotaran es mucho, siempre podemos sentarnos en un bar, tomar una copa y olvidarnos del mundo por un par de horas-

-Eso nos llevara más de una copa- sonrió – pero acepto-

-bien, entonces tenemos dos semanas prepara tu discurso de la verdad y quizá yo lo haga escribiendo una canción a mis padres- se aclaró la garganta y rio- _Mina no es mi novia, houuuu_- canto y ambos soltaron una carcajada de complicidad.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

Yaten detuvo el carro una esquina antes de llegar a casa de sus padres, se replanteaba la decisión que acababa de tomar y llego a la conclusión que todos habían querido darle sobre su vida, si en algún momento en su vida había sido feliz y podía recuperarlo, ahora estaba ligado a Mina, sus papas la adoraban, aunque se había presentado a su casa con el hermano equivocado, su hija la amaba incluso eso le había creado unos pensamientos celosos, lo conocía como era, aun esas cosas que él no le había dicho, pero había notado que ella sabía, lo había negado, pero sentía por ella algo más que atracción física, si en algún momento quiso atarse a Sachiko por ser la madre de Hotaru, porque no hacer eso posible con Mina, estaba siendo egoísta por pensar en él, pero si tomaba una mala decisión más de una persona saldría lastimada, así que lo decidió, conquistaría a Mina y por lo primero que tendría que empezar era por mostrarle al verdadero Seiya, al mujeriego.

.

.

❀´¯) ¸. ¸.✿¸.•°*"˜ƸӜƷ˜"*°•.•.¸ღ¸ ´ ¸.✿´´¯`•.¸¸. ི ྀ

.

.

_Holaaaa :) oh en este capitulo hay algo bueno, adios Sachiko oh Yaten era hora de que te dieras cuenta no? pero bueno, aun falta ver que pasara con las verdades reveladas, con la amenaza disparada y con los juegos mentales._

_gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia :3_

_Un beso y un abrazote_

_que tengan una exelente semana._

_Pupe Hz *_


End file.
